


【SW】Gold Digger    （obikin）pwp

by Citrushe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cum Inside, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Drugged Sex, Enemas, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knotting, M/M, Maid dress Obi-wan, OOC, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Obi-Wan, Pregnant Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Scene, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Whipping, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, 一定请想清楚再看, 公开凌辱, 公开失禁, 可能设计调教系列, 囚禁p a l y, 小王性格超级bi t h, 拍卖展示, 放置play, 欺负小王的文, 玩具控制, 肠道清洗, 药物控制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 68,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: 非常ooc，三观不正只是为了狗血剧情服务，大概被惯坏了的小王，又傲慢又任性，觉得任何人都配不上自己。然后为了踏出处男的一步，勾引了舞会上还算顺眼的Anakin。玩完了人家，又想害人,后期被愤怒的反扑，关起来调教，狠狠的玩弄，这种非常，狗血的h文。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 61
Kudos: 77





	1. Who is it？

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️小王的性格非常ooc，  
> bith非常，  
> 完全是为了后文服务，  
> 看前做好心理准备，  
> ⚠️

Qui-Gon坐在椅子上和好友们低声交谈，房间里安静的被敲门声打断，他不得已将目光抬起来。  
“Master Yoda，Master Windu。”他匆匆向两位大师行礼，然后跑过来靠在Qui-Gon后背上，像依偎着妈妈的小猫一样，将下巴抵在他的肩膀上。“哪个更好看？”  
“Obiwan。”Qui-Gon有些无奈的苦笑，像每个溺爱孩子，发现自己已经无法管束的家长一样，又觉得他可爱又让人头疼。  
“明明红色的好一点。”没有得到回应，也并不能让Obiwan扫兴，少年抬起眼，对着阳光比划着两个领带，明媚的光线照着他闪闪发亮的双眼，嘴唇隐约有些褪色般橙红，一层朦胧发光的绒毛在他的肌肤上，看上去像是动物的幼崽一般柔软细小。  
Qui-Gon的心里忍不住涌起一阵怜爱，他的小宝贝多么活泼漂亮，Obiwan值得全银河系最好的一切。他站起来，从Obiwan手里接过红色暗纹的领带，弯下腰替他带好。  
“你带什么都很漂亮。”Qui-Gon摸了摸他的脑袋，忍不住在柔软的发顶亲吻。  
Obiwan得意的歪了下头，过分圆润的下颚还带着未退的婴儿肥，不论他多么希望在Qui-Gon面前能作出乖巧顺从的模样，他的眼睛总是藏不住自己的想法。  
“快去吧。我想你一定还没有选好腰带。”Qui-Gon拍拍他的头。  
Obiwan不太自然的躲避了一下，他的脸蛋有点微红，觉得这样的亲昵让自己害羞。Obiwan仰着脖子小声嘟囔道，“我已经不是小孩子了，你应该像个成年人那样对待我。”  
Windu差点笑出声，“你刚刚跑进来让Qui-Gon帮你带领带。”  
“仆人们带的不好，你知道jarjar，他差点勒死我。”Obiwan红着脸辩解。“我们需要一个新管家。”  
Qui-Gon苦笑着摇头，看着Obiwan蹦蹦跳跳的离开。  
“没错，他说的。”Yoda点头，“已经不是孩子了，Obiwan。”  
Windu说的更加直接，“你打算什么时候让他结婚，这个年纪的Omega，基本都已经结婚了。”  
“你们也看到了，他还像个孩子一样。”Qui-Gon叹口气，“我很担忧，没有人比我更能照顾好他。如果有合适的对象，我早就会让他结婚了。”  
“他和Satine女爵交往过，我记得。”Yoda好奇的问道。  
“我想他只是喜欢调情。”Qui-Gon有点无奈的按了下太阳穴，“Obiwan其实很受欢迎。”  
“一直照顾他，你不能。”  
“这是你娇惯的结果。”Windu毫不客气的指出来，“早先的时候他就顽皮的很，恐怕整个共和国只有你觉得他乖巧。”  
“那就更不好解决了，”Qui-Gon耸耸肩，无所谓的眨了下眼睛“总好过让他受到别人的欺负。”  
Yoda对这种溺爱娇惯的行为颇为无奈，他缓缓的摇头“共和国最漂亮的Omega，他是。共和国最头疼的Omega，他也是。”  
“不用着急。”Windu不无讽刺的聊侃道“如果你不肯好好教育孩子，总有人会替你出手的。”  
Qui-Gon哈哈大笑起来，他并没有生气，只是当这是好友讥讽的玩笑。  
“我不会允许这种事情发生的。”

咳咳咳——  
美丽闪动的眼睛眯成极窄的缝隙，扶着墙的手指上还夹着点燃的香烟。  
“看他，像个傻瓜一样。”Hondo和Quinlan在一边笑的咳嗦，三个人看着被罩在网中挣扎的议员笑的上气不接下气。  
“不长眼的家伙。”Obiwan用力吸了一口烟，咳得脸颊晕红，少年的眼睛狡猾挑逗转了个圈，看向一边抱着胳膊的Ventress。  
“不要那么严肃。”Obiwan踮起脚，勾住了好友的脖子，他的嘴唇几乎亲到了Ventress细长的脖子。“捉弄一个追求者而已。谁给他的胆子竟然敢说喜欢我。”  
Obiwan将手里的烟头扔到地上，狠狠的用鞋尖拧了几下，把昂贵的羊毛地毯烧出一个焦黑的窟窿。  
“你不能一直这样。”Ventress躲开他的亲吻，冷漠的推开了凑到自己胸前的脑袋，“Omega总要结婚的。”  
“那都是胡说八道。”Hondo附和道“我知道很多没有结婚的Omega。”  
Obiwan不住的点头。少年扬起头，整理了一下自己的领带，傲慢的用鼻子冷哼“Qui-Gon不会逼迫我结婚的，也不会强迫我接受那些傻瓜的求婚。”  
“他们最好学会无性繁殖。”Quinlan讥讽道。“反正社会无非也就指望Omega做这一件事。”  
“没错。这实在太不公平了，我只能被一个人标记，但那些Alpha可以自由自在的跟很多人做爱。”Obiwan对着玻璃用手指梳理好头发，对自己这种端庄优雅的模样十分满意。他轻轻拉了一下紧身马甲，侧身欣赏着自己流畅纤细的腰身和臀线。  
这样年轻美丽的身体，绝不会屈服于那些肮脏自大的Alpha。  
“你起码要先做爱，”Ventress翻了个白眼，“二十多岁了都不知道Alpha什么滋味的人没有资格发表关于被标记的意见。”  
Hondo立刻举起手大叫“不要看我，我是个Beta。”  
“看着我干嘛？”Quinlan也大叫起来，他脸上黄色的线条不断的抽搐，“这家伙会像螳螂一样，第二天一早就把我杀了。”  
“Ven——”Obiwan还没说完，就被Ventress捧住了脸蛋，将他被挤压变形的小脸扭向喧闹的大厅“上那边去找，Obiwan。看到那些帝国军官了吗？”  
Ventress俯下身，贴在Obiwan的耳边轻声诱惑道“我向你保证，他们个个在床上都生龙活虎。”

一个夜晚，Anakin的眼睛就没有离开过那个娇小的少年。  
那是共和国如今最炙手可热的Omega，年轻，美貌，有养父带给他的富可敌国的嫁妆。但是当Anakin看着他的时候，只是觉得他明亮。  
如同恒星般的耀眼，刺痛他的眼睛，让他的大脑一片空白，无法抗拒这种强大的引力。  
少年会歪着嘴大笑，吸烟的时候雪白的手指轻轻触碰过丰满的嘴唇，那种深陷对自己诡计捉弄得意洋洋的迷人神情，让Anakin也不自觉的微笑。  
狡猾，任性，有一点点恶劣的残忍。笑的太用力，会让过紧的上衣鼓起一点点，凸显出圆润的肩膀和小腹。  
被打动，竟然如此容易。  
Obiwan趴在楼梯上，垂着眼睛的四下张望，他此刻看上去文静优雅，一头乌黑的短发整齐光亮。像每一个受过良好礼仪教导的少爷一样，看到Anakin正看着自己，Obiwan微微的笑了一下，非常非常浅淡，有点矜持，有点拘束，有一点点不自然的僵硬。  
他抬眼看了一眼窗外，然后头也不回的离开了楼梯。Anakin的脚不自觉的跟了上去，他根本没有注意到自己的酒杯泼洒在多少昂贵的绸缎礼服上，自己高大坚硬的身体粗鲁的撞开了多少阻挡，多少高官贵人不满的对着他叫喊。  
只是因为那种不太肯定的预感，Obiwan在暗示他，可以跟上前。

“找到目标了吗？”Ventress把烟递给他，两人凑到一起在黑夜中引燃一点红光。  
Obiwan皱起眉，一道浅浅的凹陷出现在眉间，他轻轻的点了下头，故作轻松的说道“有一个看着还不错。”  
“General Skywalker？”Quinlan打开手腕上的全息屏翻了两下。“没什么特殊的，一个帝国的普通军官，以前在塔图因做过奴隶。”  
“他连贵族都不是！”  
Obiwan高声叫起来，他已经有点后悔了。  
“据我所知，他以前跟Amidala议员谈过恋爱。过来升为军官就分手了。”  
“Gold Digger。”Hondo说道，不屑的摆摆手“这种人头脑最简单，多给点钱就能打发了。不会给你带来麻烦。”  
Quinlan拍拍Obiwan的肩膀，“至少他长得不错，如果能靠这种手段升迁，证明他的性功能肯定也还可以。”  
Obiwan深吸口气，努力作出一种单纯可爱的笑容，这是他在Qui-Gon面前最擅长的讨好和表演。  
“只是一夜情。然后就给点钱把他打发了。”  
“如果他死缠烂打的不愿意——”三个人一起对着他，用手指整齐的在喉咙上比划了一下。  
听到天台的台阶上响起脚步声，几个人用鼓励的目光看了一眼Obiwan悄悄离开。  
Ventress默默将一些塑料片塞到他手里。  
“希望你知道怎么使用。”她耸耸肩。  
Obiwan展开了一点，然后越拉越长，竟然是一联七包安全套。  
“我以为一次就用一个。”他瘪瘪嘴，有些哭笑不得。  
“相信我，你会用得着。”

浸透了夜晚的寒气的护栏边，少年凝视着科洛桑寂静的夜景。  
千百万霓虹和车灯构成流动闪烁的星河，不断的扭动变幻，每一点星光后都有属于不同生物或快乐或悲伤的情绪和故事，他是银河系亿万景象，一个小小的浓缩点。在这个庞大而冰冷的星球上，钢铁骨骼和商业组织构成的繁华和璀璨中，有一个人，一个美丽的Omega，正站在那里等他一共欣赏，安静，孤独，等待被温暖。  
娇小的身影在明亮的夜色中，画出一个清晰的轮廓，他紧绷圆润的腰身，曲线柔和的后脑，白色的衬衫袖子透着光，隐约能看到属于少年结实纤细的手臂。剩了半截的烟头，在指间冒着青烟，缓慢，摇曳着消失在黑暗中。  
Anakin走过去，将自己的披风搭在少年身上，他实在太娇小，只是披风的重量都压的Obiwan更矮小了一点。  
“好冷。”Obiwan小声说道，柔软的像在撒娇。他扬起头看着Anakin，让黑夜将过淡的瞳孔，染上了更深的颜色，变成一种模糊的深褐。  
“科洛桑的夜里，总是非常冷。我不喜欢这种感觉。”  
“夜里总是会冷一点。”Anakin笨拙的接话，他好像一时间找不到自己的舌头。  
Obiwan点点头，深深的吸了口烟，张嘴夸张的呼出一片灰色的烟气，看着它们消散在空气里。他眯起眼睛看着浮动的车流，小声说道“但我喜欢黑夜。”  
Anakin正看着他，呆呆的有些懵正，似乎已经完全沉醉在他身上，入迷的无法挣脱。  
“我知道有个地方，很，很温暖，又总是黑夜。”他鼓起勇气，想在Obiwan面前展示一下自己的见识，“但是那里并没有多少人居住，穆斯塔法到处都是岩浆。这可能也是为什么他一直很温暖。”  
Obiwan短促的笑了一下，他低着头，让自己的脸被阴影笼罩，Anakin不知道他究竟在笑什么，但他听上去非常开心。  
“听上去是个好地方，”Obiwan抽完了最后一口烟，他的两个指头灵活的拨动，将烟头顺着天台直接弹了下去。“带我去看看吧，General Skywalker。”  
“现在吗？”Anakin有点惊讶，他在Obiwan和帝国那些命令，守则，规定间犹豫了一秒。“我是说，Master Jinn会允许你跟我一起——”  
“你要拒绝我吗？”Obiwan猛的扬起头看着他，少年瞪大了眼睛，眉间拧起一个不满弧度，他应该总是这样表达自己的愤怒，也显然总是能够如愿以偿。  
Anakin的手在身后握起来，他努力压抑着心中强烈的欲望和期待，尽量想在Obiwan面前维持自己的风度“你是一个未婚Omega，我觉得，Master Jinn可能不会想让你跟一个Alpha单独出行。”  
Obiwan哈哈大笑，肩上的披风都被抖了下来滑落在地上。  
他优雅的转了个身向后靠，将手肘轻松的架在栏杆上，满不在乎的用手指举起一片银色的塑料。  
当Anakin看清楚那是什么的时候，一双晶亮的眼睛瞪的更大了，他半张着嘴完全失去了思考能力。  
Obiwan侧头，轻轻的将塑料在红润的嘴唇上划过，急促的呼吸吹动银片嗡嗡作响，他再抬起眼睛时，里面的欲望和命令已经变得十分赤裸。  
“你有两个选择skywalker。在这里，或者，在你的飞船上。”

几乎完全赤裸的少年只穿了一件白色的浴衣坐在操作台上，他的大腿被用力分开向两边，纤细的小腿自然的下垂，不时受到主人的影响紧绷抽搐。白嫩的手指伸进棕色曲卷的头发里，又不敢用力抓，怕人感觉到他骨子里的淫荡。  
可伏在他股间的人吸出少年腥甜精液后，又开始舔染着嫩粉色褶皱的后穴，那里肥嫩水润，出乎意料的敏感。Obiwan的全身都沾满了舒服的粉红色，咬着红唇，仰头压抑着发出闷哼。  
“嗯……哈……Anakin……啊……”  
极致敏感的粉嫩小孔，在舌头灵活的舔弄下， 第一次体验到那种脊柱酥麻到头皮的快感，挠不到的轻痒，似乎是来自大脑中的柔软舔弄，总也顶不到快乐的重点。少年被欺负了一般眼眸含泪，又压抑着不敢哭出声来。  
“啊…用力…哈…深一点，Anakin…啊……再深一点”  
Obiwan的手指抓着趴在股间扭动的头顶，深深的插进发着薄汗的头发里。一点也不柔软，Skywalker的头发最好和他的阴茎一样强硬。被吸的用力了，Obiwan不自觉的后缩想躲避。  
“Anakin……啊、啊……啊……”  
棉质的浴袍蓦然间从饱满光裸的肩头滑落，露出线条柔美的后颈曲线。大脑突然短路了，迷蒙的眼睛突然睁开，少年弓起了后背，第一次不能遏制的抖动起来，急促的战栗，像是被电流袭击一般颤抖，身体内部似乎有什么东西不可遏制涌了出去，温暖的粘液，通过他狭窄的甬道，无法控制的喷涌，顺着桌面滴滴答答的下落。  
第一次潮吹的少年，瘫软在操作台上，手指还无力的从Anakin的头发中滑落，似乎是轻柔的抚摸了他的侧脸，最后搭在自己，湿漉漉颤抖的大腿上。  
被舔吻的通红肿胀的后穴，还在高潮的余韵中，含着晶亮的液体颤抖着。那种淫靡的光泽，初次吐出汁液的嫩红小嘴，在高潮中张开了一点诱人蛊惑的小洞。  
Anakin看着还在颤抖着，往外涌出液体的小穴，眼眸里都是兽性刺激下的兴奋，Alpha的本能让他想要粗暴强硬的占有，不顾一切的挤入到这个饥渴流水的小洞里。占有他，标记他，将他的一切都控制在自己生理的优势下。他握着自己肿胀硬挺的阴茎，去磨那还在颤抖着的肥嫩小穴，小心的观察着Obiwan的表情。  
“呜……哈……嗯啊……”  
迷糊间想要闭拢的诱人股间，被强制分开，有力坚硬的手臂按住了他的腿窝，阻止了少年的退缩。  
“我会轻一点，”Anakin咬着牙，跟自己的生理冲动做最后的战斗，他生怕一点不注意弄坏了这个脆弱娇嫩的小人。“如果痛的话，我会立刻停下来。”  
Obiwan勉强点点头， 手指摸索着攥住了操作台冰冷棱角的边缘，在欲望和一点生理性恐惧中难耐的扭动着。他的眼睛无意看到磨蹭在自己下体的性器，与Omega精致粉嫩的模样不同，Anakin的阴茎是红黑色，硕大的龟头猩红，柱身发黑，硕长粗壮。这让他有些惊讶，被粗壮的性器吓的直往后躲。那根带着侵略性的阴茎高挺怒涨，前端占满了哩哩啦啦的液体，单头部都比他的手腕细不了多少。  
“Anakin……不行的……太大了，进不去的，我不要了…不……不要……”  
敏感肥嫩的嫩红色后穴，被硕大的龟头轻轻顶弄，按着柔软的小口来回的试探研磨，磨的他身子泛酸，又止不住的哆嗦害怕。  
“不会的，等一下。不会痛的，”  
Anakin磨着柔滑凹陷的软肉，舒服的眼眸里越来越兴奋，他此刻已经根本不想放过尖叫挣扎的Omega。Alpha的生理欲望和对反抗的愤怒，已经慢慢侵蚀了他的理智，擒着少年要逃离的身子，他将手指慢慢的插进去一截。  
“唔！……”  
那里第一次被异物入侵，Obiwan能明显感觉到自己的那里在热情的含吸着粗糙坚硬的手指，还在往里吸。后穴的嫩肉一下一下蠕动着，从被强行触碰的侮辱感让他觉得好羞耻。  
处子的小穴，比想象中的还要美味，紧紧的含吸着Anakin的手指舔吻，里面满满的都是湿滑火热嫩肉，在裹着温暖滑腻的蜜汁，像是最为娇嫩的小嘴般，小香舌般，舔含着他的手指，引诱着Alpha更深入，狠狠的占有。  
Obiwan扭动着诱人白皙的身子，害怕，又后悔自己的贪心，逃不过的，如果知道这样可怕，也许第一次就应该找个小一点的。  
想到他就要被那根比他粗壮的多的阴茎，插进自己勉强撑入了几根手指的娇小嫩穴，他还会磨蹭，来回的抽动，说不定那个吓人的头部还会深入到特别痛特别紧的地方用力撑开。  
“呜……不，停下来，Anakin，我说……啊，停下来。”  
Obiwan费力的摇着头，躲避着落在身上的吻，雨点般胡乱湿热的亲吻，在他的脸颊，脖颈，锁骨上来回来去，带着吮吸光滑肌肤的轻啵。他的手推着身上坚硬热火的身体，双腿却无法合拢，只有小腿在拼命的乱蹬。  
“马上，Obiwan，马上就好了。忍一下，再忍耐一下。”  
怎么可能再这个时候停下里，是Alpha就根本不可能决绝这种吸引。Anakin单手托着他的挣动娇嫩的屁股，另一手握着自己已经快要爆炸的阴茎对准了抽搐的小穴，微微用力，破开紧绷的小嘴慢慢陷入到Omega柔软的身体里。  
Obiwan扭动着身子挣扎，却像是主动用小淫穴勾引Alpha。还没手指粗的小淫穴被粗壮滚烫的巨物，一点一点撑开，身体里传来酸胀的发疼的感觉。  
太紧了，Obiwan疼的直冒冷汗，白嫩的身子都战栗着，眼眸里含着泪水，只能吐气，他怔怔的盯着Anakin的面孔，好想崩溃的大哭大骂。从来没有人让他这么疼过，从小到大Qui-Gon都不舍得让他受一点点苦，Obiwan连一分钟的委屈都没有受过。而现在，这个曾经的奴隶，一个根本配不上他的下等军官，只是因为长得帅了一点就要占他的便宜，这么故意的欺负他。  
Anakin也紧的寸步难行，蹙着眉头，深呼了一口气。抓着少年光裸大腿，慢慢挺动腰部，想要一点一点的把紧致的小穴插松点，让Obiwan感受到放松和愉悦。  
可怜的Omega疼的身子都在颤抖，咬着嘴唇一个字也说不出的默默流泪，他攥着操作台的手指用力到发白。这让Anakin的挺动也没有进展分毫，他只能俯下身，一手摸着Obiwan软塌塌的阴茎抚慰的来回撸动，一面搂着他疼的颤抖的身子，亲吻香甜的柔唇，舔吸优美的脖颈，纤细的锁骨，最后到他胸前两点嫩粉色的凸起奶晕，像是粉色的奶冻般，随着Obiwan的呼吸，颤出一点点不明显的香醇乳波。这差点让Anakin把持不住，直想不顾Omega的感受，直接强干进去，让他感受被强行破身的疼痛和Alpha无所不在的掌控。  
Anakin还是忍住了，他可不想Obiwan跟他上床有心理阴影。他还是想要这个娇小美丽的Omega在他身下体验到绝顶的快感，跟他一起感受高潮来袭的舒爽和满足，他们还有以后，还有很多很多美好要一起享受。  
他用舌头温柔的舔着Obiwan胸前那两颗嫩红的奶头，娇嫩软香，用舌头轻轻一拨，喉咙里就发出阵阵带着媚色的娇吟。来回拨弄着的粉嫩奶头上，那种酥酥麻麻的快感让Obiwan受不了。被含进嘴里嘬咬的快感过于强烈，以至于他渐渐忽略了股间被侵犯的疼痛，好多细小的电刺脉冲，从敏感红肿的乳头里散发，到他的胸腔，小腹，最后窜进股间的淫穴，渐渐的感觉不到疼痛，甚至被轻轻磨蹭的小嫩穴里，还传来股股酸痒难耐的触感。  
这样奇怪的感觉，让Obiwan有些不知所措，他睁大了眼睛呆呆的看着天花板。奶头被含进嘴里，又吃又咬，酸疼酥痒到了极限，舒服的他扭动着身体，又开始舒服到哭泣。  
“出来了……，啊，要出来了，”  
粗糙的大手，捧着他的后背，不停的摸索，散发着蛊惑气息的身体， 诱惑着Alpha更加用力的蹂躏和折磨，Anakin趴在他胸前，贪婪的想要吃掉少年的每一寸香甜嫩滑的肌肤。  
Obiwan的手不知什么时候抱着他健硕脊背，被吮吸爱抚到娇软的身子里都是酥酥麻麻上下窜动的电流。  
“嗯、啊……Anakin……哈……嗯……”  
舒服的受不了，被快感刺激到涌出汁液，开始松软的甬道，在两人的不断扭动中，阴茎又插进去了一些。Obiwan开始急切的想要再深一些，可如果Alpha不用力的话，他的小穴又娇小无比，难以整根吞进去。  
“快点，啊……Anakin，进来……“  
感受到Omega的适应和急切，内部含着媚色的勾引，Anakin在他的脸颊上亲吻了一下，开始加大力度挺动腰身。一开始还只是抽出一小截，再就着逐渐插入更多。后来，越来越顺利，虽然依旧很紧，可Alpha感受的到属于Omega生理性的渴望与期待，他的味道变得更加甜腻，他的身子也瘫软放松，Obiwan再呼唤他，渴望他用力往里深插！  
“呜！……”  
在淫穴里酸酸涨涨的快感之后，那一记猝不及防的深插，让Obiwan喉咙里发出一声高亢的闷哼，Anakin在决定开始狠干之前，及时堵住了他的嘴唇。  
喘息呻吟红唇被擒住，更热情的啃咬，让Omega顺从的松开牙齿，任由他的侵犯，不止是上面那张小嘴，连下面那张小嘴，也敞开了供人深入。  
“呜……呜呜……嗯……哈……呜……”  
少年搂着他的脖子，跟Anakin交换一个热烈主动的吻。他闭着眼睛，陶醉在Alpha温柔强大的保护欲中，完全，毫无保留的绽放自己的美丽。全身赤裸，双腿大开，他的眼睛里充满了崇拜和深深的依赖，柔情脉脉的望着Anakin的眼睛。第一次就被插的这么狠，舒服的Omega受不了，白嫩娇滑的身子随着Alpha的耸动而起伏着，眼角不断淌下受不了的泪水。太舒服了，原来与Alpha做爱，让他吸奶，与他接吻，张开自己的双腿迎接他们的侵犯，身体是这么舒服，像是有种快要起飞浮动的错觉。  
“啊！……哈……嗯哈……啊！……哈……嗯、嗯……啊啊……”  
Anakin擒着他柔软的嘴唇，吻的都要肿起来了，那不是吻，是带着Alpha本能兽性的啃咬。他的大手摸遍了少年身子上的每一寸肌肤，而那根粗壮火热的大阳具，一直都没有放过他的小嫩穴探寻，深入。  
他突然顶到了一处奇怪的地方，更强烈的快感，骤然间传来！  
Obiwan被干的身前涨的通红，两人小腹间流着淫液的阴茎就要射精。这种要射却还欠缺一点点刺激的临界感，促使Obiwan挺着腰胯，在Alpha健壮的腹肌磨蹭自己涨的发疼的性器，想要缓解那要他发疯的快感。  
他搂着Anakin的脖子，颤抖着跟Alpha交换汗水润滑的厮磨，本能的迎合着体内的抽插，想要获得更多的快感。阴茎涨的酸胀到了极限，想要射，好像要射出来。  
Anakin还在不断的撞击着那处柔软奇怪的地方，每次被撞击到的少年都会不能遏制的战栗，连浪叫声都发不出来。  
“唔……唔唔……不要，Anakin，啊哈……不要碰啊……那里嗯、啊……哈……那里，啊啊……”  
大手抓着他的身子向上提了一点，但很快又被拽着腰身按了回去，湿热柔软的嘴唇啃吻着柔香的脖颈，胯下执拗的不断撞击着那一点，Alpha的本能在趋势他追逐。就是那里，占有他，马上这个无比可爱柔软的Omega就会完全属于你。Obiwan长叫一声，仰着脖子，舒服的流出泪水，一边想要更多，另一边又受不了的想要逃离。  
被压制着的双腿无法合拢，只能任由Alpha插进他的股间蜜穴胡作非为。  
那里面似乎还有一个更紧小的小嘴，像是更加有力的吸盘，每当被撞的凹陷，似乎就张开了细小的洞口，嘬吸一下阴茎上敏感的马眼。  
Anakin被那紧嫩柔软的小嘴嘬吸的头皮发麻，Alpha的欲望在催促他，更加想要征服那里，狠狠的干进去！  
“啊！……哈……轻点啊啊！！……Anakin，嗯、呜！……不要，我说了不……”  
执拗的撞击，撞的Obiwan身子不断往上移动，不满的Alpha狠狠的按着他的腰将人拉回自己的胯下，一下比一下用力，像在报复Omega的躲避和紧绷。怀里香软又娇嫩的少年，勾人魂魄的要命，小穴又嫩又紧，被插的直流的温暖液体在两人交合的地方扑哧扑哧作响，像是鼓舞Alpha继续战斗的擂鼓般，激励着他更用力的往里面深入，狠插！  
Obiwan瞪大了眼睛，红红的眼眶里泪水直流，不知道是过于疼痛，而是过于舒服。淫穴酸胀到了极限，那根脉动着的雄壮巨物，一刻也不停歇的侵犯着他。 炙热的粗壮钻着紧窄幼滑的小淫穴，他腰都被干的酥软无力，无法在配合Alpha的抽动撞击。  
身前粉红色的主体顶端溢出的腺体液，弄湿了他的小腹。被男人强壮的腹肌压在两人腹间摩擦，摩的身子里每一处都是从未享受过的快感，四面八方的浪潮，推动他，折磨他。Anakin附身亲吻迷乱颠簸的嘴唇，用力的吮吸，几乎完全剥夺了Omega呼吸的能力。  
大脑一片空白，恍惚间好像前面流出来一点点温热粘稠的液体。终于在Obiwan快要受不了的时候，那处被Alpha执拗攻击的地方，被瞅准机会，狠狠的猛插而入！  
“唔！！……唔……”  
比女性Omega要紧窄的多的生殖器，猛的被滚烫粗大的阴茎顶入！Obiwan被刺激的大脑瞬间失灵，大张着嘴巴连呼吸声都发不出来  
“哦……”  
Anakin撞开了Omega最后的城门，弹性十足的娇小腔口，惊慌无措的裹吸着入侵的大龟头，想要将异物推出，却被更加用力深入的顶弄！敏感的阴茎，被裹吸的极爽。Anakin眯着眼睛粗喘，比外面正痉挛着绞吸着他阴茎的肉壁还要娇嫩湿润，也紧窄到了极致。那么幼滑紧致的生殖器壁，紧紧的贴着他龟头上的嘬吸。这嫩穴比他想象的还要甜美可人，Obiwan的身体，共和国最引人瞩目的Omega，这个又狡猾又甜美的少年，在生理上已经完全的属于他了。  
这样的认知，让Anakin的生理得到极大满足，他几乎快乐的想要嚎叫，只停留了片刻，便再次吻住了Obiwan还大张着的颤抖薄唇。  
“…唔…”  
没有想到第一次性爱，就会被插入生殖腔，Obiwan甚至从来都不知道还可以被人直接进入到这么深入的部位。巨大的惊吓和疼痛让他大脑都是空白的，脑海里似乎只有一个娇嫩的小穴被刚刚狰狞黑红的阴茎，狠狠撞击拉扯，撑到极致出血的画面！  
一次又一次的被彻底侵犯，一次又一次的被撞入娇嫩无比的生殖腔。仿佛自己变成了只能被Alpha发泄的玩具，蜜汁娇肉做成的饱满肉穴，被硕大的粗壮性器狠狠的肏入，侵犯，兽性的占有！  
Alpha大手抓着他的柔韧的腰肢，在他的股间，挺腰猛撞。  
“呃 ……唔……“  
Obiwan什么话也说不出来，他甚至无法哀求Anakin停下。被折起分开的双腿，赤裸的香肩锁骨，Omega眼眸失神，抓着Anakin禁锢着他腰肢的手臂。娇软的身子，圆润的臀部，在一下又一下的撞击微微颤动，出现一点点柔软的肉浪。  
颤抖痉挛着的娇小后穴，被粗壮的阳具，狠命的撞开，撑的都变了形。  
渐渐缓过来的少年，恢复了一丝意识，从未体验过的绝顶快感，娇嫩生殖腔被蹂躏的极致。他淡蓝色的眼睛失神的看着Anakin微笑的脸庞，嘴角透明的银丝缓缓的溢出嘴角，顺着他的下颚流到后颈，慢慢变得冰冷。  
”舒服了吗？”Anakin低头，用鼻尖顶弄Obiwan的脸蛋，让过分圆润饱满的脸颊不停摇晃，他亲吻着少年还带着绒毛的耳朵，温柔体贴的来回舔弄。沉醉在那种无法回应的呜咽声中。  
Obiwan想摇头，太过了，这不是他想要的那种，这是Alpha强加给他的无法抵抗，丧失了理智的快感。他扶着Alpha健壮手臂的双臂，企图逃避生殖腔里失禁般的酸痒，和急剧攀升堆叠的快感。  
被阴茎插的咕叽咕叽作响，在他身上得到舒服和享受的Alpha抽动的越来越快，想要一直插着他的甜美湿热的小穴，想要一直享用Omega极致香滑的身子。第一次做爱就已经绽放出如此淫靡的触感，Anakin享受着肥嫩嫣红后穴的极致肉感，坚硬的胯骨，不停狠命的撞击着少年白嫩柔软，湿的一塌糊涂的股缝。  
Obiwan在尖叫，他拼命的挣扎叫着自己的名字苦苦哀求，但Anakin越插越觉得还不够，还想要更深入，更彻底的占有这个身体。他会嫁给我，Omega们都是这样的，谁占有了他们，他们就属于谁，这些尖叫疼痛都是暂时的，他很快就会明白，做爱是多么快乐，他的小穴会得到多么大的满足。  
Anakin欺身压下，搂着光裸的身子拥吻。他的大手伸进已经滑落的衣袍袖中，抚摸Obiwan光滑纤细的手臂，将衣服完全褪去。敏感的后腰，和那流满淫水的饱满挺翘的臀瓣，都是他的，Obiwan完全属于他。  
Obiwan也搂着Anakin啃吻他脖颈的头，敞开了身子接受Alpha的占有。但他是被迫的，体内的快感终于爆发，火热的水柱顺着撑开的生殖腔喷出，浇在Anakin的性器上，慢慢的充盈了整个小腹。并没有因此停下的Alpha，在他逐渐无力的挣扎中，借着潮吹的润滑更加轻松的来回抽动。  
“不……，一点，啊……，不要，了“  
Obiwan精神恍惚的摇头，他趴在Alpha的肩膀上，流出的口水随着身体的颠簸，呛回了喉咙，让他不停的咳嗦。  
一片空白的大脑，只有一些刺痛般的吻落在肩膀上。Obiwan慢慢醒来的时候，自己已经被人抱在怀里，下体也擦的干爽立正。  
Anakin抱着他，小心的亲吻少年凌乱的短发，他努力用手整理回那个优雅时髦的发型，可惜被汗水打湿的头发已经塌陷在Obiwan的头顶。  
“我们到了。”他柔声说道，抱着Obiwan勉强站起来看着窗外，漆黑的星球上烈焰般的网状交错，那些流动的岩浆不断的喷发，涌动，如同争斗不惜的火龙。  
“你确定要下去看看吗？”Anakin有些好笑的问，他帮着Obiwan套上衬衫，整理了一下脖颈间的领带。  
“当然。”Obiwan略微皱了下眉，他正要打开舱门，手腕却突然被抓住了。  
这不是多么鲁莽的动作，相反，充满了小心翼翼的试探和温柔。  
Anakin有些哭笑不得的说道“小心。”  
“我知道要怎么做！”Obiwan不满的抽回了自己的手，对这种对此一举的提醒非常恼火。

炙热的温度，一下子扑面而来，好像可以瞬间蒸发掉体内的水分。  
Obiwan的脸被烫的火红，他的眼睛也被过热的温度烧的干涩。  
“这里太热了。”少年嘟囔道，Anakin在后面搂着他的腰，小心的选择可以下脚的地方。  
“要是有个漂亮点的城堡就好了，里面装上点制冷系统。”他皱眉打量着废弃的采矿场，那些几近坍塌的建筑让少年嫌弃的侧过头。  
“谁会在这里定居。”Anakin有些好笑，他低头看着怀里还有些虚弱的Omega，只觉得心中充满了无限的温柔和顺从。“不过如果你喜欢的话，我——”  
“Qui-Gon会给我修的，“Obiwan不耐烦的打断了他，他不认为一个帝国的下级军官会有能力为他修一个满意的别墅。  
“只要我喜欢，他什么都会答应我。”  
Anakin愣了一下，他抱着少年的手臂不自觉的锁紧，“我也可以，”说完他觉得自己的声音在岩浆的爆破声中显得不够自信，于是又大声说了一遍“我也可以给你，只要你喜欢，我们结婚之后——”  
Obiwan吓了一跳，他猛的推开Anakin的手，高喊道“谁要跟你结婚？！”受到惊吓的少年突然想起了什么，他愤怒的喊道“你以为我是Padme那种善良的傻瓜吗？你这个Gold Digger别以为占了我的便宜就可以为所欲为！休想从我这里骗到一分钱！”  
Anakin完全不他在说什么，实际上后面的话他也根本没有听进去“可是你——”他几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，“我是你的Alpha。”  
“你才不是。我知道你根本就没有标记我。”Obiwan讥讽的笑出来，他轻蔑的看着这个高大英俊的男子，似乎他在自己眼里只是一些可以随便抛弃的一次性用品。“要是跟人做了一次就要结婚，那银河系的官员都要改行去做牧师了。”  
“Obiwan——“Anakin着急的想要靠近他，却被少年灵巧的闪身躲开了，他还是那种文雅端庄的模样，但神情根本不见了规矩温柔的气息，Obiwan松了松自己的领带，让呼吸更加顺畅一些。  
“我会给你钱的，不过可能没有你想要的那么多。”他歪着头笑了一下，那种戏虐残忍的笑容，让他看上去依旧带着狡猾的可爱。Anakin却笑不出来，很难说是惊讶，恐惧，还是一些毫无察觉的愤怒，在他的胸腔里膨胀。Obiwan要抛弃他，像打发一个应召男一样。  
“我不需要钱，不要这样，Obiwan。不要抛弃我。”Anakin听见自己的声音带着难以控制的颤抖，他的眼睛急切的跟随着Obiwan的动作，似乎也被穆斯塔法的热气熏到发红。  
“放开我，你这个肮脏的家伙！”Obiwan甩开他的手，差点被气的笑出来，Hondo不是说他不会这么难缠。真不该找这种人做爱，又麻烦又疼，要不是因为他长得那么帅，这种出身的人根本都不可能碰到他的身体。  
Anakin愣在那里，在这个空气都会将人烫伤的星球上混身发冷，他像掉进了最冰冷的地洞，连吹过脸上的热浪，都能将他的肌肤冻结。他默默的跟随着Obiwan走回飞船，一些危险的冲动在他脑袋里不停的闪动。  
带走他，带他离开这里，不顾他的叫骂，哭泣，哀求。只要将这个任性又傲慢的孩子锁在自己身边，握在手里心牢牢的关上一阵，他总会屈服。只要让他，吃一点点苦头……  
Anakin的眼睛，慢慢的火光中镀上了金边，他的下颚绷的越来越紧，离起落架越近，阴影在火光的照耀下也越加深沉。  
Obiwan不会离开他。  
他绝不可以离开他。  
Anakin的手，慢慢的伸出来，就在要落在少年肩头的一刹那，通讯器突然响了起来。  
Obiwan吓了一跳，是他的通讯器，Qui-Gon的声音响起来，带着沉闷的语调呵斥道“Obiwan，你跑到哪里去了？”  
少年惊慌失措的结巴起来，他从未受到过如此责骂，也对自己任性随意的做法感到了不可推卸的麻烦。委屈，让泪水突然涌出了Obiwan的眼睛。  
Anakin的心又软了下来，他想抬手将少年脸上的泪水抹去。  
“我被人抓走了！”Obiwan突然高声大喊起来，他的眼睛变得晶亮。“Qui-Gon，救我！救救我！我好害怕！”  
Anakin大惊，他想抢过通讯器，可Obiwan还在夸张的大叫，“这个Alpha要强迫我，我不想的！Qui-Gon！快来救我！”  
“你在胡说什么！？！”Anakin愤怒的吼道，他将通讯器摔在地上，踩了个粉碎。抓着Obiwan的肩膀，用力的摇晃。  
“我会挨骂的。你没听到Qui-Gon生气了吗？他会骂我的。”Obiwan不耐烦的挣扎了两下，他甚至不愿意再去看Anakin的眼睛。“如果你真的爱我，就应该帮我躲过去。”  
“你真是个混蛋。”Anakin咬着牙恶狠狠的说道，他有种无能为力的错觉，脑海里那个念头在呼啸，打晕他，惩罚他，用铁链把这个胡说八道，无情无义的小混蛋锁起来。  
“你才是混蛋！”Obiwan揭开了脖子上缠绕的领带，非常不满的嘀咕，他有点害怕Anakin的状态，这个愤怒的庞然大物让他有种不好的预感，Anakin并没有看上去那么温和可亲，他很危险，他的愤怒让Obiwan害怕的退缩了一下。  
这是个麻烦，Obiwan的眼睛转了两圈，他有个非常好的办法，可以一次性从根源解决。  
“啊呀“少年躲闪着突然脚下一晃，向着危险的河岸倒去。  
Anakin心头一紧，下意识想拉住他，却扑了个空，顺着滚烫的沙岸一路滚了下去，他甚至来不及惊叫。  
看着那个麻烦的身影消失在漆黑的手脚架后面，不远处岩浆里传来轰隆爆炸般的响声。  
Obiwan害怕的伸手空档了一下，然后恐惧呆滞的少年突然开心的大笑起来，他解下自己的领带抛向河岸，好像终于摆脱了令人窒息的麻烦。  
“就应该这样。”少年踏上飞船的时候对自己的所作所为满意的点头，他用有些夸张的动作掩盖自己的心虚和胆怯。  
“就当这个Gold Digger从来没有存在过。”


	2. An auction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️本章涉及  
> 公开暴露，  
> 公开凌辱，  
> 公开排泄，
> 
> 请不能接受的同志自行闪躲

“快去，把Obiwan叫过来。”Qui-Gon在Jar Jar的肩上拍了两下，他最近的面色越来越凝重，严肃的令人日生恐惧。  
Jar Jar急忙答应，手忙脚乱的穿过正在收拾东西的仆人们，摇晃着脑袋四下张望。  
Qui-Gon打开了自己闪动的通讯器。Windu蓝色的全系影子出现在手腕上。  
“你们收拾的怎么样了？“  
“马上就可以撤离。”Qui-Gon说道，他抬头看了一眼消失在门外的Jar Jar和混乱吵杂的大厅，不由得深深叹口气。“没想到事情会发展到这一步。”  
“都是暂时的，“Windu说道，他的声音很低沉，但充满了力量，“我们会从帝国手里把他夺回来的。”  
“这已经是今年第四颗星球了。我们的朋友在迅速减少。”Qui-Gon皱起眉，并没有Windu的乐观。  
“回到科洛桑吧。”Windu点点头，他不得不承认这一点，帝国的势力在快速崛起，共和国的每一个人都感觉到的笼罩在头顶的危机。  
“哪件事你考虑的怎么样了？”他斟酌了一下，还是问道“帝国那边通过Amidala女王已经催促我们很多次了。”  
这件事提起来更令Qui-Gon头痛，他厌弃的别过头，甚至不想在老友面前掩饰自己不满愤怒的情绪。  
“Obiwan不会同意的，我也不会，这太冒险了。我不能相信让他去帝国联姻这么可怕的提案。”Qui-Gon的声音提高了一点，眼睛里闪动着激烈的火焰，“那些可怕无礼的家伙！军事主义造就的政治暴发户！你不知道去年那个混蛋是如何对待Obiwan的，要是被我抓到那个家伙，我绝不会放过他！”  
“我很抱歉提起这件事，”Windu的语气平和的说，“但我们必须从更大的角度来考虑，这次联姻对我们缓和现在的不利局面有很大作用，这是身为共和国人民的职责。皇帝需要Obiwan的嫁妆，而共和国需要帝国的高层中有可以亲近的人物。下层军官中总有那么几个没有教养的混蛋。但是Darth Vader是皇帝从小培养的学生，我想他应该也是有教养的年轻人，不会那么粗俗不堪。”他并没有看到Qui-Gon的态度有任何缓和，但Windu非常理解他的担忧和不舍，“至少，我们应该先见见Vader大人，也许Obiwan会改变想法。”  
Qui-Gon低下头，并没有回答，他隐约能够感觉到共和国议会的决心。Windu的劝说不过是温和礼貌的预警，一旦那些贪生怕死、腐败懦弱的议员决定让Obiwan结婚，那么他也再无法保护这个年轻的孩子。绝不能让这种事情发生，Qui-Gon的心异常坚定，他要保护Obiwan，不论付出任何代价。  
“我会考虑这件事，”他再次开口时，声音里充满了平静坦然。  
虽然知道，这是Qui-Gon的推脱，Windu也没有再继续说什么。等到会科洛桑，所有的长老们都会帮他做思想工作。Windu关掉通讯器的时候，捂着脸叹息，天知道，如果有其他的选择，他也不希望这个人是Obiwan。  
还没等他睁开眼，手边的全系屏滴滴滴的响起了信息，Windu没什么看新闻的心情，局面已经非常糟糕了，还会发生什么呢？

Obiwan看到了，这个正躺在沙发上吃水果的少年自在轻松的表情消失了，他把脚从沙发上放下来，紧张的握着自己的平板。  
整个银河系可能都收到了这一消息，Qui-Gon Jinn取消了养子Obiwan的继承权，他将不会得到任何一点财产。  
Obiwan差点跳起来，但他又跌回了沙发上，呆滞的看着那一行加粗的标题，好像并不能理解这种通用语。  
“哦，Obiwan少爷，misa一直在找你，快来，我们的飞船就要走了。”Jar Jar急急忙忙跑进来，他的口水都喷到了沙发上，这个摇摇晃晃的大个子抓着Obiwan的胳膊拉起他就往屋外拽。  
“迟到了，天呢，赶不上飞船的话，Misa就会被扔在这个星球上。Obiwan少爷，这里再也不安全了。在帝国接手之前，混乱，是的，到处都是强盗和走私犯。”Jar Jar不停的说这话，他没有注意到Obiwan苍白的面孔。  
“为什么？发生了什么？”Obiwan突然大叫起来，他把手里的平板突然摔在地上，甩开了Jar Jar的手。  
“Qui-Gon在哪里？”  
“主人就在飞船上等你。”Jar Jar还没说完，身边的少年灵活的绕过他的身体，向着飞船奔跑过去，他甚至还没有来得及穿鞋，光着脚就冲到了停机坪。  
Qui-Gon正站在那里，抱着胳膊沉默的看着仆人们搬运行李。  
“发生了什么？”Obiwan还没有跑到他面前就大叫起来，“我做错了什么？你不要我了吗？”  
少年扑倒他怀里，颤抖的声音带着哭泣，抽动的肩膀柔软又委屈。Qui-Gon抚摸着他柔软的后脑，弯腰抱住了Obiwan，不断的安抚。  
“我会改的，Qui-Gon，你不要离开我。”Obiwan扬起头，他的眼睛被泪水盈满，脸颊上泛着水润的光泽，微微发红，苍白的面孔上，那一颗娇俏的泪痣更加引人瞩目。Qui-Gon忍不住用手指触摸了一下，惊恐的少年立刻将脸凑到他手掌中，撅着嘴可怜兮兮的乞求他的回答。  
“不是这样的，”Qui-Gon叹口气，耐心的解释道“议会要命令你嫁给Lord Vader，我不会允许这种事情发生的。”  
“那个套在黑色铁罐里的丑八怪吗！？都不知道他是什么物种，也许根本是个机器人。”Obiwan高声叫道，“我甚至都听不清他在说什么！“  
“没事的，你不会受到他的伤害，我向你保证。”  
Obiwan长大了嘴，他愣了一下，目光恍惚的落下来，“可，可是，我们还有别的办法呀！共和国有那么多未婚的Omega，你可以推荐别人！你可以再卖一个Omega做养子！要不然，我们离开这里，离开共和国，他们就没有理由让我嫁给他！”  
Qui-Gon摇头，他对无法跟Obiwan解释更多而感到悲伤，也为Obiwan过于单纯简单的想法感到痛苦，是他把Obiwan保护的太好了，让这个二十多岁的孩子依然这样纯洁幼稚，甚至有些肤浅和呆傻。  
“我无法拒绝委员会的命令。“Qui-Gon说道，“也无法离开共和国。这是我能保护你的唯一办法。”  
“不，不是的。那应该是我的资产，你不能用这种理由剥夺它！”Obiwan拼命的摇头，他推开了Qui-Gon的胳膊，好像被他粗糙的衣服烫到了手指。“我现在就去，我现在就是买一个Omega回来。”  
“Obiwan，”Qui-Gon有一点恼火，他皱着眉吼道“那没有什么，留在我身边，你的生活不会跟过去有任何区别！难道你只是想要那些——！”  
执拗的少年被他吓得后缩了一下，赤裸的脚趾被粗糙的地面磨的来回跳动，Obiwan只觉得委屈，他从来没见过Qui-Gon这么愤怒的跟自己说话。他心底里永远都不确定不自信的那种阴影又显露出来，Qui-Gon发现，他还是过去的样子，跟年幼时候一模一样的恐惧和畏缩。害怕欺骗，害怕不被爱，害怕被随意的抛弃，哪怕是一点点的犹豫和疏远，都会让Obiwan误会。  
但现在来不及解释和安慰，Qui-Gon只想赶快把他抓住，从这个危险的星球上带走。等到了科洛桑，再慢慢的跟他解释，安慰。  
“过来，Obiwan。”他走上前，一把抓住了Obiwan的胳膊，不顾他的尖叫和挣扎将娇小的身体抱起来，塞到床舱里。  
“看好门。”他有些无奈的对Jar Jar说道，里面的人还在疯狂的摔打东西。  
他只是太害怕了，需要一点发泄。Qui-Gon叹口气，自己竟然还在为这个孩子的任性寻找各种理由，他有时候想，Obiwan不过是个被娇惯过头的纨绔子弟。  
我究竟爱他的什么呢？

Jar Jar站在门口，来回晃悠。  
他趴在门上，听见里面的响动慢慢平息，好奇的打开了一点缝隙向里张望。  
“Obiwan少爷？“  
Obiwan从门缝里探出头，小心的在走廊上来回张望，低声问道“Qui-Gon离开了吗？”  
“是的，Master应该去仓库了。”Jar Jar很高兴这么半天终于有人跟自己说话了，他兴奋的说道，“我们就要回到了科洛桑了，想想吧，Obiwan少爷，快乐充实的生活。misa很想去看看老朋友们。我们这一年都在这个乱糟糟的星球上，”他突然想起一年前为何离开科洛桑，这个善良的冈根人大叫道“misa其实并不想回去，哦，misa一点也不怀念那些舞会。”  
Obiwan没好气的白了他一眼，屏气从狭窄的门缝中挤了出来，虽然他看上去有些过分圆润，但少年其实并没有那么大的骨架。  
“还有多久我们会起飞？”  
“大概一个标准时，Obiwan少爷你要去那里？”Jar Jar大喊起来。“Master要我看好门，我想这意味着你不能离开。”  
“哦，jar jar”Obiwan狡猾的笑了一下，他扬起头逼近它鸭子脸，“想想看，用用你聪明智慧的脑子。”  
jar jar对这种虚伪的说辞感到受宠若惊，他倒退了两步，紧张又羞涩的使劲用脑子思考了一下。  
“Qui-Gon对你说了什么？”  
“看好门，Jar Jar，哦是的，Master是这样说的。”Jar Jar大叫道，他为自己记住了这样简单的话感到非常骄傲。  
“我们各自在门的一边，对吗？“  
“是这样的。”  
“那么无论从那边看，都是一样的对吗？”Obiwan将他逼进了屋子里。Jar Jar的脑袋并不是很清楚，他感觉自己被恐吓了，但Obiwan又表扬它聪明。  
“呃，我想，应该……“  
“对，就是这样。“Obiwan伸手推了他一把，飞快的从外面把门锁上。  
“好好想想吧，真是个傻瓜。”少年冷笑了两声，他小心的打量了一下走廊，找到了一个备用救生舱。  
“没有人会注意到的。“他嘟囔道，眼睛里闪动着狡黠恶劣的光影，“只要我买一个Omega回来做那个帝国铁罐的新娘，Qui-Gon就会把继承权还给我的。”  
交错在不断对接的小型货仓中，一个不起眼的银色救生舱离开的飞船，慢慢的飞向星球深处。  
直到飞船离开，也没有人注意到，Obiwan失踪了。

昏暗肮脏的地下城，崭新的霓虹灯扭曲成妖娆的形状，是这个混乱潮湿世界里唯一的照明。  
空气里腐败的味道，混合着飘散的刺鼻香气，能使各种丑陋怪异的生物发情。  
巨大的地下拍卖场中，圆形的包厢层层叠叠包围着中央明亮的舞台，头顶闪动的环形全系屏滚动播放着待拍卖产品和实时成交金额。  
隐藏在阴影中的卖家，不时窃窃私语。各种语言的翻译，随从，保镖，在谄媚的攒动，私语，甚至争执怒吼。那些带着金环宝石的触角，爪子或是手指，在昂贵布料、盔甲下的躯体按动着竞价器和各式遥控器。高级的卖家是不会在看清产品前出价的。虽然画面也会随着公共摄像头展示在全系屏上，但那些被遥控的小型私人监控器，才是大金主们真正的眼睛，他们被允许拍摄任何角度。  
“安静！安静！”一个大个子的内莫伊迪亚人高声说道，不太清晰的麦克嗡嗡的夹杂着回音，他那珠子般的小眼睛和瘦瘦的脸颊在三角头巾下显得更小了。  
“下面是最新捕获的奴隶”他说着，手一挥，从灯光的阴影里被推上来一个雪白纤细的身影，双腿哆嗦的前行了几步，被按着跪倒在舞台中央。  
原本喧闹的地下拍卖场安静下来，在明晃晃的亮光，买主们可以看的一清二楚，更多的小型飞行器被操纵着靠近舞台。  
脑后的手突然揭开了Obiwan被蒙着眼睛，被强光晃的几近失明，他下意识的用手遮住了眼睛。但这样的动作就让他赤裸的下身完全暴露，各种形状的小型飞行器嗡嗡震动着靠近，被这样当作货品审视的感觉让Obiwan感觉如芒在背。他急忙弓起腰想藏住赤裸的下体，可是更多的摄像头又凑到他身后。  
少年记得直哭，他口中的圆球让他无法闭拢嘴角，也难以发出完整的声响，随着呜咽酸胀的口腔中唾液缓缓溢出，被打湿的嘴唇和脸颊在灯光下更加水亮诱人。  
好多摄像头对准了他的脸，慢慢的从上到下，来回旋转，Obiwan绝望的闭上眼，想到这样狼狈不堪的模样在被无数肮脏下流的目光来回玩赏。肌肤好像都被湿冷的空气舔舐着，一寸一寸，让他变得污秽不堪。  
少年摇着头，来回躲避着追逐他表情的摄像头，半长的金发狼狈而凌乱。他全身的力气都在对抗自己瘙痒不堪，肿胀难忍的下腹，即使他再如何用力的加紧臀部，慢慢渗到臀瓣上的晶莹还是让一些买主发现了异样。  
一些大胆的飞行器，试探着撞击他的屁股。这样屈辱至极的戏弄，加上被顶撞的刺激酸胀，让Obiwan想要尖叫，但他口中的圆球阻止了气息，不得不将所有的声音卡在喉咙里，已经是极限了，这些下流的家伙还要如何折磨他。  
低垂的睫毛下，一点点模糊朦胧的眼泪滴落下来，红了眼眶的少年显得更加脆弱，精神崩溃，也让那些卖家开始了窃窃私语，谈论起这个奴隶值得出多少钱。  
全系屏上，滚动着他的照片，那是Obiwan过去作为贵族少爷的模样，高贵，体面，端庄文雅。甚至还有他的动态视频，优雅迷人的少年，在舞会上转身亲吻自己的朋友，他举手投足间的灵动气息，带着轻柔微笑的迷人脸庞，与现在这个赤裸羞涩的肉体结合在一起，让很多卖家加快了呼吸。  
这个曾经的共和国贵族，年轻貌美的Omega，纯洁，优雅，楚楚动人。仅仅是看到他的肉体，就已经令人感到窒息，如果能够拥有他，侮辱他，玩弄他，那么获得的快感，简直令人难以想象。  
注意到很多卖家感兴趣，内莫伊迪亚人高声说道，“这是我们最新捕获的，共和国Omega，他曾经是帝国联姻的对象。干净，年轻，未被标记。”  
他说着示意舞台边的侍卫上来，两人从身后架起了Obiwan，强迫他分开双腿跪在拍卖台上，Obiwan瞪着镜头的画面出现在全系屏上，他淡蓝色的眼睛就快喷出自己的愤怒。  
一个倔强傲慢的年轻奴隶，不屈反抗的精神，会令任何人充满征服欲望，想要摧残这样坚硬又美丽的肉体，场边甚至响起来浮夸的口哨和叫好。  
飞行器聚集在离他不远的地方，对着他的每一寸肌肤细细的拍摄，少年的羞耻，愤怒，面红耳赤的扭动，都被一丝不落的记录，让坐在阴影中的买主们鉴赏品弄。  
由于跪姿而被迫展露的小腹微微鼓起，身前粉红色的阴茎自然的垂落，在被剃干净的下腹，随着Obiwan急促的喘息轻轻晃动。他无法合拢的双腿间，露出一点闪动的红色，无法夹紧的臀缝里淅淅沥沥的液体顺着大腿内侧流出，一点一点洇湿了舞台上红色的地毯。  
“不用担心，这个Omega绝对可以满足您的任何幻想，现在买回去还会享受额外的附赠。我们在他身体上已经使用最新系列的药物，只要主人捏一下他的屁股或者是乳头，立刻就会浑身无力任您玩弄。”  
他说着伸手在少年挺起胸前轻轻掐了一下。  
“唔——”Obiwan几乎是控制不住的发出呜咽，娇小圆润的屁股不住的颤抖，下颚流出的唾液，顺着他圆润柔美的脖子流到胸前，如果没有身后人的牵制，他会立刻瘫倒在地面上。  
“看到了吧，各位尊贵的大人，完全不用担心他的性需求。想要品尝类人族Omega最娇贵身体的客人，都可以买回去品味一下。更不用说，他可是选来联姻的对象，跟帝国最高级的大人享用同样的性伴侣，这样的上等货色，难得一见。”他说完斜眼瞟了一眼目前的交易价格，显然并不十分满意。  
“不要觉得他年轻，我们已经测试过他的柔韧度和灵活性，非常完美。更不用说这里，”他示意按着Obiwan的人将他的身体按到，白嫩纤细的双腿被大大的拉开，展示他隐藏已久的后穴，少年无力的挣扎和抽搐都只能让人更加想要凌辱。雪白的臀缝中一块红色的宝石堵在粉嫩的穴口，已经被溢出的液体覆盖，在灯光下更显晶莹透亮。  
飞行器全部凑上前，争抢更加清晰的位置，甚至为了抢夺最好的角度而互相撞击。  
内莫伊迪亚人轻轻笑了一下，装出不耐烦的样子哄开这些嗡嗡作响的私人摄像头，“尊贵的大人们一定都注意到了。他身体里灌满了我们在外环找到的最新营养液，这个奴隶会被第一个内射到体内的精液标记，他会对这种精液饥渴，上瘾，疯狂的索取交配。当无法得到满足的时候，他会忘记自己的一切尊严和理智，跪下来，匍匐在您脚下，祈求您，听从您的一切要求。这种情况会持续一个月，”狡诈的商人趁机推销起自己的另一种产品，“如果您需要的话，我们的价格也非常合理。”  
Obiwan已经绝望的闭上眼睛，肚子里充实膨胀无法排泄的屈辱感，被周围那些肮脏下贱的眼睛视奸的反胃，让他的身体冷的打颤。无望，无助，无力，他感觉到了自己的恐惧和无知，骨子里的骄傲让他还保持着一点自尊，他的灵魂是干净尊贵的，这是他唯一的信念或者是还未崩溃的借口。  
内莫伊迪亚人看着屏幕上不断升高的数字，他已经对此满意，但谁会为产品的售价过高而着急呢？还可以再值钱一点，他冷漠的笑了一下，准备使用自己最后的武器。  
那些争相推攘撞懂的飞行器，离少年的大腿越来越近，甚至有一些冰冷的金属外壳已经有意无意的撞到了雪白的肌肤，贪婪的拍摄着颤抖的肌肉。  
还有一些擦过他的小腹，故意撞击饱含液体的腹腔，欣赏惯性下轻轻颤抖的肉浪。Obiwan胡乱的扭头挣扎，吓得面色惨白，浑身发抖，显然是大金主的飞行器，有恃无恐的撞击着他后穴的宝石塞子，刚开始是轻轻的碰触，然后一下比一下用力，在用那个浅浅的塞子操弄他柔软的小穴。  
Obiwan哭出声，少年酸涩无助的呜咽只是让那种持续的撞击更加剧烈，不难感受到主人的兴奋和狂喜。  
所有的飞行器都停下，对准了他的下体，缓缓勃起的粉嫩阴茎，被玩弄的动情，倾斜在他柔软晃动的小腹上来回摇摆，隐约的从顶端流出一点透明的液体。每撞一下，圆鼓鼓的肚子就摇晃一下，那些冰冷的液体就向着身体更深处摇晃，蔓延，随着晃动的肚子在肠道里翻滚，从里到外的搅动，甚至可能有一些顺着他的生殖腔口，流入到里面，刺激的体内酸涩不已，像是在被液体反复操弄的感觉。  
他很美，美得柔软凄惨，汗水搅合着眼泪，打湿了柔软的金发贴在他饱满方正的额头上，过于浓密的睫毛和优美精致的眼睛，让少年带着一种介于成熟和青涩之间的过度状态，明明娇气任性不会乖乖听话，却不得不屈从于这种蛮横直接，强加在身上的快感和刺激。Obiwan是懵懂的，所有人都看得出，他并不精熟于性爱，干净粉嫩的身体带着还未被玷污过的气息。一旦被精液沾染，一旦教他学会体味alpha的粗暴强硬，让这个惹人怜爱的小奴隶，吮吸着主人的阴茎，带着哭泣祈求被鞭挞，被深入，被标记，让他的肚子跟着主人的种子一起膨胀，胸部因为怀孕的激素变得柔软，溢出点点奶气。  
都会让人产生无法抑制的占有欲，想要把他拴在身边，随时随地的享用，侮辱，蹂躏。  
口中的圆球被摘了下来，Obiwan毫无意识的眼睛看着那个玩具离开自己的身体，他并不是明白这个人为什么要这样做。只是保持不将体内的液体喷出来，已经让他消耗了全部的精力。  
身后的侍从得到指示，突然的按住他的大腿，将塞在后穴里的宝石塞子扣了出来。  
毫无征兆，Obiwan瞪大了眼睛，嘶声大叫，下腹力道一松，堵在里面的液体径直冲了出来，发出令人难堪的声响，透明的液体不受控制的喷射，霎时间弄湿了大半个台面。Obiwan羞耻的大哭，呜咽着想要推开按着自己的人，奈何挣扎太过无力，只是一副被人狠狠凌辱过的模样。  
“……不……”Obiwan努力想挺起身激烈地摇着头：“我不是要，我……不啊啊啊啊——”他的双腿无力的蹬动了两下，将柔软的红布弄出一段褶皱，不断涌出的液体汩汩地冲刷着他的内壁，刺激得他一阵哆嗦，内腔里霎时喷出一大滩淫水，竟是也跟着一起潮吹了。  
渐渐脱力的人软软瘫在地上，双目涣散的望着头顶刺眼的灯光，一时之间不仅仅是生理性的泪水沿着脸颊流下来，这极致的羞耻和排泄的快感中，他眼圈通红，羞耻得已经哭干了眼睛。  
那些飞行器贴着他的身体，来来回回的拍个不停，同时被很多人观赏，无力合拢的双腿间，私处被拍卖场上所有的眼睛肆无忌惮的检查。  
一道道热辣辣的目光恨不得当场将他奸淫一遍又一遍，后穴却情不自禁地害羞着缩紧，被摄像机准确地捕捉到，投放在了全系屏上。空气中传来浓郁的热浪和腥味，内莫伊迪亚人知道，应该有不少人欣赏着少年的表扬，已经发泄过自己了。  
Obiwan浑身滚烫，轻轻咬着手指不让自己号啕大哭，他后悔自己任性离开Qui-Gon的决定。可怜的少年在幻想着养父能够在此时从天而降，将这些侮辱他的混蛋全部杀掉，他的理智其实也知道，这样的可能性太过微小，最可预见的结果不过是落到哪个变态的手中，永远的被洗脑，作为一个可悲的性玩具，随意的凌辱，操弄，甚至可能被分割杀害。  
少年抽抽嗒嗒的哭起来，他缩成一团，又委屈又害怕，在宽大的拍卖台上越发显得瘦小可怜。  
“成交！恭喜我们的第66号客人！”内莫伊迪亚人抬头看到哪个不可思议的价格，发出了惊喜的欢呼，这绝对是他卖出过最值钱的奴隶。  
少年被拎着脖子，像一只小猫一样拎起来，冰冷的金属环扣在了他的脖子上，有人将他抱了起来，披上一件带着臭味的旧外套，牵着他跌跌撞撞的向前走。像一件货物一样完成交接，那些不甘心失败的飞行器还远远跟在他身后，直到Obiwan走进了密闭的包厢。  
黑色的皮链被交到一个人手里，Obiwan无力低着头，抓着脖子上的项圈徒劳的掰弄了两下。他发誓，无论什么人是他的买家，他都不会妥协的，至少还有牙齿。Obiwan心想，我不会原谅任何一个侮辱我的混蛋。  
静寂，沉默，买了他的人并没有任何动作。  
Obiwan听到一些熟悉的呼吸声，通过管子的那种，缓慢，低沉的声音。他慢慢抬起头，看到了椅子上岔开的双腿，黑色的长靴，金属外壳的盔甲，黑色的手套，骷髅版吓人头盔。  
少年的眸子顿生亮起来，这个曾经让他厌恶甚至怨恨的人，用最有冲击力的方式出现在了他面前。Obiwan浑身一颤，一股带着暴怒的委屈涌出来，虽然他买下了自己，但刚刚，他不敢相信，这个家伙竟然眼睁睁的看着自己未来的Omega受到那种非人的侮辱。  
“Vader大人！”Obiwan的口气远远称不上尊重，少年登时恢复一点底气，那些刚刚被抛弃的愤怒和傲慢回到了他的脸上。他有些恼火的从Vader手里拽回脖子上的皮链。  
“我想你能看出来我需要一些体面的衣裳！“Obiwan嫌弃的将身上的脏布扔到一边，他更想现在就洗个热水澡，将这些肮脏龌龊的记忆全部洗刷掉。  
但Vader坐在那里一动不动，也没有回答他的意图，只是沉默的看着他。  
“你听不到吗？“Obiwan皱起眉，眉间又出现那种骄慢任性的痕迹，他光着身子站在一个Alpha面前，总还觉得耻辱又委屈。  
“我需要联系Qui-Gon，这些疯子。如果你还有一点自尊和同情，就应该把他们全部消灭掉！”Obiwan失控的大叫道，他想坐下，但还在疼痛的屁股阻止了这个动作。  
Vader终于缓缓的挥手按动了一下椅子上的按钮，门外走进一个侍从，捧着一些精致的丝绸衣服递给Obiwan。  
本来稍微平息了一点的少年，惊叫起来，他将拿在手里的衣服摔到地上。  
“这是什么？！”  
“奴隶的衣服。”Vader缓慢模糊的声音回答道。  
Obiwan震惊的看着他，淡蓝色的眸子里充满了惊讶和难以置信。  
“你……，你敢这样对待我，共和国不会放过你的！等他们知道，要是Qui-Gon知道……”  
Vader挥手示意侍从离开，他转过头，头盔上漆黑的窟窿看着Obiwan浑身发冷。  
“我不这样认为。”他缓缓的说道，语气中毫无波澜。  
Obiwan看着他，突然觉得事情并不是自己想的那样，这个帝国的爵士，他名义上的未婚夫，并不像是来这里解救自己的。  
Vader的手缓缓的举起来，将头盔打开。  
Obiwan有些害怕的后缩，用那块脏布勉强裹住了身体，他又有些好奇，传说中从来没有人，见过Darth Vader的真面目，甚至连他的种族都没人弄的清。  
“Obiwan——”  
一个熟悉的声音响起来，Obiwan一时间没有想起自己在什么地方听过。  
当那个巨大的黑色头盔放下时，少年瞪大了眼睛，张着嘴恐惧的后退撞在墙上。  
“不可能的，”他的瞳孔瞬间扩散开，大脑似乎已经无法接受眼睛见到的图像。“不可能的，你是，Anakin，Anakin Skywalker！”  
“你还记得我。”Vader站起来，走向他，少年几乎想把自己完全挤到墙壁里。无法在后退，也无法躲避，他好像看到微笑着走向自己的魔鬼。  
一模一样，就是那个倒霉的Anakin，只是右眼上多了一道红色的疤痕。英俊，高大，带着一种令人发寒的危险，他过去可能还加以收敛和隐藏的戾气，此刻毫不保留的彰显出来，压制的娇小的Omega透不过气。  
Obiwan直愣愣的盯着他，昏暗灯光下变了颜色的眸子恍惚的晃动，恐惧，惊讶，发自脚底涌上后背的寒冷，让他一句话都说不出口。  
“为这一点，我可以原谅你刚刚的无礼。”Vader抬起手，冰冷的手套拂过少年颤抖柔软的脸蛋，他附身轻轻亲吻了一下Obiwan脸上的泪痣，睫毛下戏虐深情的眼睛，盯着手指抚摸过的白皙脸庞。  
“现在开始，你不可以在对自己的主人无礼了。  
我的奴隶，Obiwan。”


	3. Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️  
> 指奸，电击，潮吹，强行标记，一些dirty talk
> 
> 小王被驯服的第一步，
> 
> 下一节是，  
> 女装，药物控制，自慰表演，玩具paly  
> 什么时候就遥遥无期了，  
> 可能有也可能没有

“放开我……，无耻！……放开，我要杀了你们。”被迫套上了奴隶装的少年被按着肩膀压在桌子上，两个机器人左右按着他的胳膊。机械手臂上银色的针管伸出来，顺着他纤细的脖子插进去一点微弱的凹陷，缓缓的注射。  
刚刚被放开，Obiwan就捂着脖子跳起来大叫，“你们这些混蛋做了什么？”他愤怒的用赤裸的脚掌踢了一下Vader的大腿，转身冲向门口企图跟着机器人一起跑出门外。  
“啊——”  
并不强烈的电流顺着他的脖子麻痹了整个脊柱，身体被穿透的失控感让Obiwan的身体抽搐了一下。他突然倒在地上，抽动的挣扎越来越无力，慢慢只剩下急促愤怒的喘息。  
“一个芯片而已，专门用来惩罚不听话的奴隶。”  
Vader转动着手里的皮鞭欣赏了两下，蹲下来揽着他的腰将人抱起来，坐在怀里。  
“很香，他们给你用了什么香水?”Omega身上若有似无的香气侵袭着他的鼻尖，闻起来有种清新润肺的舒坦。他坐在沙发上，抱着少年柔软无力的身体，分开Obiwan的双腿，让他的屁股高抬了起来，摆出一个淫荡夸张的姿势。   
Obiwan还没有从电击的麻木中恢复，他被吓的呼吸急促，双腿不自然的微微抽动，舌头也含糊的说不清楚“才、才没有，是沐浴液，你放开我……，不许，不许碰我。”   
“给你的Master看看。”Vader用鼻子在他脖子上来回磨蹭，用力呼吸着Omega令他欣喜陶醉的味道。手掌掀起绸缎长裤，深入到少年的股间摸到了浑圆的屁股，又软又弹的手感，让人爱不释手。   
“这里是什么地方呢?碰一下，我的小奴隶就叫的这么浪?唔，Obiwan，你越来越硬了。”Vader笑了一下，轻轻在他脖后的腺体上吮吸，牙齿轻轻的咬着周围温热的肌肤，用指腹不断的揉弄柔软的阴茎。   
Obiwan被玩弄的眼泪都流了出来，强烈的刺激让他控制不住的呻吟出声，又想努力挣扎，“不要揉，啊，不要。”   
“你没有资格说这个词。” Vader的眸子暗了一下，他的手指顺着刚刚喷射过，有些红肿的小口戳入了进去，缓缓挤入的一瞬间，一道透明的汁水从里面滑落了出来。   
“啧，好软，你很喜欢我的手指，Obiwan，里面已经兴奋得不行了!”   
略带夸张的语气带着嘲笑，Obiwan的小穴却明显地开始翕动起来，双腿也不受控制地微微颤抖着，被这种耻辱的玩弄吓得有些不知所措。他的脑袋依旧不太清醒，只知道身体很痒，身后的人很危险，要逃离他的怀抱，挣脱这样的压制。然而懵怔失神的眼睛，绵软较弱的身体只能随着Vader的摆弄微微抽搐，这样的反应却更加勾引得身后的人难耐至极，想要亲自给这具青涩而淫荡的身体继续开发指引。  
“呜……呜啊，不要，不可以”   
少年翘挺白腻的臀部随着后穴里手指的转动和插入不住地摆动挣扎着，在Vader坚硬冰冷的盔甲上磨蹭，徒劳地想要将体内的异物挤出，然而却在抠动的手指顶到其中一处的时候，突然控制不住地抽泣和哀求起来，整个身子都在Vader怀里扭动挣扎着。  
“啊，不，不要碰了，呜——”   
手指从不住地收缩和颤动后穴里轻轻拔出，一道银丝也被带出拉出，在空气中变凉缓缓断开。Vader依然保持着平静的微笑，丝毫不受少年的娇喘与哀求影响，欣赏着Omega折磨成色气又淫靡的模样。  
“很舒服，对不对？“Vader轻柔的亲吻了一下他凌乱的金发，将抱着他的手臂收的更近，强迫Obiwan靠在他坚硬棱角的胸甲上，“服从我，会多么快乐。”  
Obiwan难受地低垂着双眼，手指再次深入到柔软湿热的小穴里，他皱着眉适应了好一会以后才敢怯怯地抬起了眼，迷茫而又无助地侧头向着Vader望去。纤长浓密的睫毛在少年脸上投下了一片阴影，蓝色的瞳仁仿佛能够将一切星辰都吸入其中化为一泓宁静，带着泪痕的眼角微微发红。清纯甜美，又带着一点点忧郁，Vader愣了一下，他很想轻声安慰怀里柔软可爱的少年。但这都是假的，装出来的可怜无辜，他只配得到更加凶狠的凌辱，让他哭泣，哀求，露出更多崩溃而脆弱的表情。  
“混蛋，“Obiwan咬着下唇，将喉咙里的酸涩努力咽下去，小声说道，“我绝对不会放过你——唔”炙热的舌头探入了他的口腔里，舔邸着柔软光滑的嫩肉，追逐他柔软慌乱的舌尖摩擦。Obiwan被吻的都有些喘不过气来，抱着他的手抹上了少年绵软细腻的胸部，捉住一点娇嫩敏感的乳头用力揉搓，嗓子里溢出了一点撒娇的呻吟，酥软发送的麻感从头皮顺到尾骨，引起了一种极度放松的舒适感。Obiwan的眼睛下意识的慢慢的闭上，这个混蛋很擅长此道，他从不拒绝享受性爱的美好，当对方的舌头摩擦到他的舌头的时候，他也颤巍巍小心翼翼的伸出舌头回应起来。   
好舒服，真的好舒服。   
Obiwan整个人变得热乎乎的，他也感觉到男人搂着他的腰部的手臂在收紧，像是要把他嵌进胸膛里一般。两根舌头不断的摩擦，相互交换着津液，也不知道过了多久才分离开来。少年的脸色早已变得红晕，他的味道也越来越浓郁，睁开的眼眸里都带了一阵水雾，呼吸变得急促。  
“有没有想念我?这里，”Vader轻轻的在他嘴唇上亲吻了一下。  
“还是这里?” 他俯下身，嘴唇顺着洁白光滑的肩膀又亲吻到了他的胳膊。  
Obiwan哼唧着扭动了几下，配合着身体里的手指的动作，后穴里开始抽搐，原本湿润的小穴此刻又不断的冒出淫水，被用过药物的敏感身体，在随意的玩弄下产生出强烈的快感。他的神经有点放松下来，Anakin还是迷恋他的。他的目光，他的亲吻，还有他急切的欲望都昭示着，这个傻瓜依然在渴望自己的身体。  
漂亮的少年仰起头靠在他的肩膀上，扭动着喘息，俨然一副肉欲横流的模样，饥渴的样子看起来又纯又骚，天真直白的追寻着自己的快乐。  
Vader低声笑起来，他呼吸的热气让Obiwan的耳朵红的发痒，  
“看起来这里也很想念我。”他说着就去掀开了附在少年腿间轻薄的丝绸，露出那雪白的臀肉，皮肤光滑细腻的让人的目光无法逃离。  
Obiwan羞耻极了，他无法不想起刚刚暴露在众多怪物面前的侮辱感，但极大的快感和多日来终于被满足的碰触，让他咬着唇忍耐着不反驳，只等Vader能够快点结束这一切。  
暗红色的绸缎搭在他的大腿上，先是露出粉粉嫩嫩的下体，透着健康粉嫩的白色光泽。臀肉中间插着手指的艳红小洞，漂亮的皱褶像花朵一般，沾满了亮晶晶的水渍。费力的翕张着，想要吞咽两根粗糙有力的手指。  
Obiwan本来慌乱的不想听话，但事情已经到了这个地步，他到不如大大方方的让Vader看清楚一点，只要他再此陷入对自己的迷恋，让他满足，就可以趁机让自己早点离开。少年又是羞涩又有些期待，他咬了咬水润的唇瓣，喘息道“不要看了，Anakin，我们快点做。“  
Vader深吸口气，对这样美丽迷人的景象略有些感慨“是你迷惑我，Obiwan。” 他猛的抓住少年的头发，强迫他扬起头惊恐而羞耻的看着自己，那种温柔抚慰的神情完全消失，凶狠冷漠的模样吓得Obiwan缩着脖子想合拢双腿跳起来。  
“你跟别人做过？”  
Obiwan被抓的好疼，他心里一阵酸楚，同时涌起一阵恼火的委屈。  
“关你什么事？”他忍不住皱起眉，想从Vader身上起来。他以为他是谁？还未褪去晕红的脸蛋冷笑道“这世上难道只有你一个成年的Alpha吗？更何况，我以为你早就死了。”  
Vader震怒的看着他，想起两人第一次时Obiwan那种放浪骚气的模样，他就知道不应该放他这么久，早就应该把他抓回来，当时就应该狠下心将人锁在身边。想到这个看起来清纯无知的少年竟然私下里也会跟别的Alpha做爱，他美丽迷人的身体会在别人身下扭动呻吟，流出湿热满足的液体，Vader心里就涌起了一股爆炸般的怒火，他突然伸出手，往Obiwan的屁股上狠狠的拍了一掌，冷笑道:“不关我的事，你知道我为了你这个骚货花了多少钱？不值钱的被别人操烂了的婊子。”  
装的这么清纯羞涩，实际上早就习惯了在Alpha身下娇嗔呻吟，那些肮脏的饥渴的阴茎，都会顺着他柔软饥渴甬道，伸进又湿又热的小穴里，被包裹的极紧，那些嫩肉还会主动缠上阴茎，饥渴的往里面收缩，而Obiwan会在激烈的冲撞下，摇晃呼喊，发出最美妙动听的呻吟。  
强烈的嫉妒和厌恶，让他的理智瞬间荡然无存。Vader的眸子亮的发光，他咬着牙从深陷的眉骨下盯着Obiwan的脸，呼吸变得越来越缓慢，越来越危险。   
Obiwan乍然被挨了一掌，全身痛的都蜷缩起来，要不是被死死的压制住了双腿，他简直要跳起来。痛的眼泪都冒出来的少年非常激动，他尖叫起来“你才是骚货，我愿意跟谁做爱就跟谁做！愿意跟几个就跟几个！关你这个奴隶什么事？！”   
“你是我的奴隶，Obiwan！”   
Vader气的额头青筋直跳，他的手指猛的用力捅入，在柔软痉挛的内壁上肆意的抠动毫不怜惜的按压转动，痛的Obiwan咬着牙死命的叫骂挣扎。  
“才不是！你不要碰，放开，Anakin！——啊！”  
比更高强烈的电流顺着脖子辐射到全身，微麻的刺痛感从表皮渗透到骨髓里，Obiwan的瞳孔猛然扩散，失神的向着后方倒了下去，美丽的肉体仿佛瞬间被抽空了灵魂，只剩下呆滞麻木的空壳。  
晶莹的液体顺着他微张的红唇缓缓流出来，滴落在Vader的盔甲上。  
Vader的脸上终于出现了一点冰冷的笑意。他低垂着眼睛的看着怀里的少年触电后微弱的抽搐，Obiwan浑身一抖，顺着他的手指一股温热粘稠的液体从后穴喷了出来，淅淅沥沥的顺着皮质的沙发继续往下褪，Vader欣赏看着Omega失控潮吹的景象，在Obiwan的泪痣上随意的亲吻，讽刺道:“只是加大了一点点强度而已，你都忍不住尿在了我的沙发上。Obiwan，你的贵族教养都到哪里去了？”  
Obiwan轻轻的摇头满脸羞的通红，含着泪光的眼睛看着Vader摇晃，麻痹的舌根和肌肉松弛的喉咙小声反驳，“没有，我才没有尿”   
“说谎！这么湿，黏在我手上。”Vader冷笑着用指腹将那一圈汁水沾了一些，凑到鼻子轻嗅，“真脏。”  
Obiwan微微侧过头就看到他在闻手指的画面，脸色红的要滴血一般，嗓子里努力咕噜书一点声响“不……不要闻”  
下一秒就手指就伸进了他的嘴巴里， 摸索着他的舌头，要Obiwan自己品尝那股味道，羞的他整个人要命般的委屈哭泣。   
“尝尝你自己的味道，我值钱的奴隶不过是个骚货。”   
有点酸，有点腥，还有一点点甜的味道布满了他的口腔，少年的泪水顺着脸颊流下，哪里骚？他分明就是在侮辱我。Obiwan哀怨的看着他，无法躲避嘴里搅动深入的手指，Vader并没有停下对他的讥讽。  
“他们真的用了药，还是你本身就是个水多的贱货，只是被我摸了几下这里就喷了很多液体，啧，居然黏连成丝了“他轻轻的对着Obiwan赤裸晶莹的大腿间吹气，轻柔却冰冷的气息让大腿内侧火热的肌肉止不住的轻轻抖动。  
“唔，断了。”  
Obiwan不想听到这种下流的话语，他羞耻的要疯了，眼泪控制不住的落了下来，身体又颤抖起来，“闭嘴，闭上你的——啊！”  
少年拼命的扭动了一下，刚刚从麻痹中恢复的身体再次被击透，脸色越是变得通红，像是要滴出血来一般。他咬了咬嘴唇，根本再挣扎不开Vader的钳制，何况他早已浑身瘫软，体内躁动，自己要被弄坏了一般，身体只剩下火辣辣的胀痛和酸软。更多的液体顺着他的后穴喷出，比刚刚更加强劲汹涌的水流，如同失禁一般哗啦啦的流到地面上，那种耻辱的声音回荡在他空白麻木的大脑里。一天之内潮吹了太多次，少年的体力有些受不住的哆嗦。  
白嫩修长的双腿，看起来干干净净，软弱无力的大开，垂在两侧，臀间白的反光的肌肤覆盖着一层流动柔和的水膜。一股奇妙的感觉一直在蔓延，这样色情又下流的画面让他真的有种自己是奴隶的错觉。  
“违抗你的主人，就要受到惩罚。”Vader冷冰冰的说道。  
“你……，你敢，”Obiwan哆哆嗦嗦的呲牙呵气，像是已经困入笼子却还在拼命挣扎的小兽。首投无路的不安，和对实力悬殊的恐惧，其实已经让他完全丧失了反抗能力，只是自卫性出于本能和骄傲的反驳。他其实并没有感觉到肉体的痛楚，失去抚摸的肉穴反而还察觉到了一阵难以言喻的失落，电击过后尾椎骨都觉得有些酥酥麻麻的，他威胁的嗓音也变得更加甜腻。   
“让我来给你上作为奴隶的第一课。Obiwan。”Vader站起来，仍凭少年无力的从他膝上摔倒在地，费力的撑着身子爬起来。  
“跟你的Master说话，要懂礼貌。”  
Obiwan还没来得及抬头，皮鞭划过空气的声响就贴到了身后。  
“啊——！”他忍不住惊呼，被抽倒在地面上，原本麻木脱力的身体针扎般的疼痛，火烧火燎的肿胀感顺着被抽打的后背膨胀开来，眼泪簌簌流下来，Obiwan倔强倨傲的扬起头，高声的吼道  
“你敢打我！Vader，你竟然敢打共和国的贵族！皇帝不会原谅你的。”  
“啪——”  
第二下对着他的脸直抽过来，Obiwan急忙抬手去挡，胳膊上瞬间起了一道红色的印痕，渗出鲜红的血点。  
“好痛！”Obiwan的哭腔越来越重，他抱着自己的胳膊向后躲去，呜咽着喊道“你疯了，你的脑子在穆斯塔法摔坏了吗？！”  
“叫Master”Vader低沉的声音重复了一遍，他没有再说其他多余的词。  
接连不断的抽打落在Obiwan身上，他倒退着躲避，但从肩膀到小腿，腰窝、小腹毫无意外都受到了鞭打。少年的哭泣越来越凶，他几乎是在狭小的船舱里连滚带爬狼狈不堪的躲避。  
“不要打了……不要打，真的好痛，”Obiwan抱着肩膀缩在地上哭泣，凌乱的红痕分布在白皙的身体上，只会诱惑人再更重的玩弄凌辱。而被当做低等奴隶一般鞭打着Obiwan一向骄傲自恋的心，他下意识的想向Qui-Gon寻求庇护，可是他生命里最强大有力的保护，却远在光年外。  
终于意识到自己失去了保护的少年大哭起来，内心的恐惧和害怕催促他抛弃自己的尊严和理智，向Vader屈服。那句Master已经就到了他颤抖的唇边，但Obiwan不甘心，执拗不屈的小脸别过去，咬着下唇不肯松口。不过是个低等奴隶出身的人，不过是帝国那些草台子的政治暴发户，他如此虐待我，还不是为了让我跟他结婚，好多贪一些钱。  
这样的倔强和凄惨，只会激起Alpha征服的欲望和本能。  
鞭子抽打在已经受伤的皮肤上，痛感成倍地增加。Obiwan想起自己被强行灌药的痛恨、拍卖场上的羞辱、被打的委屈和折磨，一切的一切彻底将他最后的心理防线击溃，他流着泪高声吼道，  
“你打吧!打死我！Anakin！我宁愿死也不会跟一个奴隶低头的！”   
那双看着他的眼睛充满敌意和痛恨。Vader停了下来，他的怒火并没有消散，反而被激发的更加激烈，这个幼稚肤浅的傻瓜，这个没心没肺的浪荡公子，他根本不能理解别人的感情，只是固执倔强的守着所谓的尊贵身份和高人一等的虚荣。Vader没想到Obiwan会对自己的骄傲如此坚持，在受到这样惩罚的时刻，依然不肯松口。他强压下内心控制欲在作祟产生的暴躁， 看着Obiwan蜷缩在地上，轻轻的抚摸着自己受伤的小腿，泄气的喘息中，残忍美丽痕迹随着他抽泣的韵律起起伏伏。  
Vader本想停止窥视上前去将人扶起来，却没想到Obiwan静静的愣了半晌，忽然双腿分开，像是主动引诱一般，把自己最隐秘淫荡的地方呈现在了他的面前。 Obiwan没有这样的想法，他只是觉得臀缝里火辣辣的疼痛，害怕自己最娇嫩的部位受到伤害，他的手缓缓的掀开丝绸的裤子探向那个刚被插的水光淋漓的后穴。在Vader的角度，好像是包装精良圣洁的礼物被拆开，完全的，毫无保留的献到了自己面前。  
粉嫩小巧的阴茎服贴可怜的贴在他的大腿上，仿佛跟主人一样被吓到的畏缩，Obiwan嘴里发出一声压抑的呻吟。不同于刚刚的遵从生理本能的浪叫，那声呻吟像是一声哀叹，一根羽毛，轻轻的骚动着Vader的心。  
就是这样的清纯而淫秽的反应，即便是在这样的处境下，也无法避免他展示自己的浪漫和诱惑。Obiwan不是故意要惹人犯错，他太美，太纯洁，只是他的存在，只是多看他一眼，就已经让人变得癫狂，让人想要把他彻底的占有，玷污，折磨的支离破碎。   
彻底沦为只会求欢的淫物。

他目不转睛的盯着地上的少年。那双手轻轻的握住了自己阴茎，颤巍巍左右翻转着仔细检查，少年的嘴里抑制不住的发出暧昧的哼声，他低垂着金色脑袋，颤动的睫毛上还沾染着泪珠，又认真又单纯的模样，充满了不明所以的色情和纯真自然的淫荡。  
Vader的手不停的颤抖，他终于忍受不住，仍在手中的鞭子，大步的上前，把Obiwan抱了起来猛的摔在墙上。  
看着被突然的袭击搞得惊怔不已的少年，Vader按着他的手腕，阻止了Obiwan自慰般的检查，他的手指顺着已经玩弄到松软湿润的小洞插了进去。  
Obiwan才惊讶的大喊，拧动起来，他以为刚刚已经结束了。Vader已经要停止对他的羞辱和殴打。  
“不……不要再插了……啊，啊……太，太快，啊!”   
Vader放开手，Obiwan却还仿佛没有察觉到，扶着他的肩膀顺着刚才Alpha带动他的频率在他身下扭动，失神的摇晃。这哪里像是在拒绝的样子，分明是引诱人来奸污他。   
Vader低头吻住了他颤抖的唇，以一种格外侵略的姿态逼迫着他同自己接吻。  
后穴慢慢被火热坚硬的异物入侵，硕大的龟头挤进了他湿滑泥泞的小穴里，还在不断的往里面进攻，一寸一寸毁掉他的精神屏障，将原本坚定愤怒的意志击碎。发出歌唱一般的欢呼，咕啾咕啾的淫靡水声，迎接着Alpha的侵犯和占有。  
“好酸，好麻……啊，啊，不要再顶了，啊哈……”Obiwan有些受不了这样的突如其来的快感，这一天都在药物，玩具和手指玩弄下的后穴，空虚饥渴到了极点，本来就敏感的身子在药物的引燃下，快感瞬间爆发，直冲大脑，他整个人都被Alpha抱在了怀里，对方的唇舌还在舔着自己的肌肤，顺着胸膛，喉咙，下颚，一路往上面留下一道湿乎乎的痕迹。  
“不顶的话怎么标记你?”Vader激动的舔邸着怀里的美味的肉体，长期的等待和期盼让他的欲火坚硬到疼痛，恨不得将他吃拆入腹，他不知道那些对Obiwan的折磨和凌辱，究竟是让谁更加痛苦。   
“啊——”Obiwan扬起脖子，带着一点疼痛的嘶声呻吟，他就觉得羞耻，但被巨大坚硬的龟头一下一下撞击，敏感柔软的肉壁终于得到惩罚性的磨蹭，他又觉得舒爽满足的不能自抑，太需要他了，在被玩弄了这么久，羞辱了这么久，等待了这么久之后，有Alpha来侍奉他，进入他的身体。如此坚硬，如此巨大，撑满了他的身体，膨胀着他娇小的甬道。  
“啊，Anakin！……好硬，你好硬……啊，啊，好舒服。”   
他热情似火的淫叫和扭动让Vader愈发失控，激情下的快感，愤恨，狂热的嫉妒和失而复得的惶恐，让他整个人完全兴奋起来，龟头再狠狠的往前一顶，直接冲破柔软的桎梏，完全深入到Obiwan的生殖腔里，那娇小的嫩穴也完全将他巨大的阴茎含吮住，两个人结合的地方再没有一丝缝隙。  
“好爽……啊，好深，到了……Anakin！，啊！” Obiwan眼尾都泛着泪水，不再是疼痛委屈的眼泪，而是生理性满足的液体，被顶满充盈的生殖腔让他爽到了极点，身体泛起一股酥麻颤粟的感觉，就像是被电流从后穴中击穿一般。只有Anakin，他从未跟别的Alpha有这样的感觉。失神的少年，抱着顶撞自己的身体，他趴在Vader的肩膀上，放纵的大声呻吟。  
“叫我什么？嗯？”他听到了耳边喘息断续的提醒，体内恶劣的顶弄，卡在生殖腔口来回抽动，反复折磨强行撑开娇小青涩的小口。Obiwan摇着头呜咽叫喊“Master！啊……Master，用力，操坏我……好酸，啊！”   
少年神色迷离，渐渐沉醉在Alpha的身下。双腿主动勾上紧实的腰身，搂着Vader的脖子手指插在他湿热的卷发里。  
Alpha喘着粗气，眼眸暗黑，盯着怀里撒娇晃动的少年，一下一下充满了破坏欲的顶弄。  
“嗯……哈……嗯啊……哈……”  
娇媚的身子起伏，健壮的雄躯耸动，在Alpha插进来的时候，主动把小嫩穴送过去，让男人插的更深，让两人享受到更多的交合的快感。 那么小的肉穴被插开，撑的变了形，还能蠕动着收缩着，主动用里面的蜜汁淫穴侍奉Alpha的性器。  
里面太舒服了，舒服的Vader完全不想要抽出来，娇嫩无比的嫩肉，含着温暖的蜜汁，被坚挺的火热阳具撑开到极限，又瞬间恢复紧致，再被撑开，再恢复。  
柔软娇嫩、水润淫浪。  
“你到底跟多少人做过？”Vader大脑里的那根弦崩断，瞬间禁锢住了怀里的少年。大手按住他饱满柔嫩翘臀，紧紧的按在了自己胯下。抓起他布满鞭痕的左腿举到空中，摸索着受伤的肌肤用力抚摸。  
“啊……，我，啊，不知道。”Obiwan又疼又爽的吸气，渐渐雾霭着美眸，勾住Vader的脖子，伏在他耳际，发出蛊惑的，略显沙哑的声音，“… …干我……不要停，不重要，Master，那些人都不是你……”  
“名字，把他们的名字，一个一个的告诉我。”一下比一下更凶猛、用力，Vader没有丝毫留情的，往娇小的生殖腔里狠肏！  
Obiwan放声浪叫，略显沙哑的男性嗓音，百转千回的媚色。他的手捧着Vader的后脑，将脸贴在他的脖子上乱蹭，诉说着自己被强悍的肏干，弄的有多舒服。  
“真的，我真的，不知道……啊……不要，不要再碰，唔——”  
“小骚货……”  
Alpha低垂的眼眸里闪烁出兴奋难掩的兽欲。被直勾勾的盯着，感觉自己就像猎物般无法逃离的少年，主动挺身，吻了上去。在那种炙热野性的眼神下，主动亲吻刚毅的薄唇，主动勾住Vader的脖子，企图做出一点温柔甜美的安抚。  
初经世事般不堪蹂躏，又如此勾人心魄。  
如果是不曾被他欺骗的人，一定会坠入到这样温柔迷人的陷阱里。Vader勾着嘴角，回应少年的投怀送抱，清醒的享受这样虚假的讨好和取悦。  
“乖“他低头亲吻了少年杂乱柔软的金发，突然放开了他的小腿，让失去支持的身体下落。  
Obiwan的眼睛瞬间瞪大，充满了惊恐的难以置信，呆呆的看着他。来不及抓住他肩膀的手，无处借力的身体，生殖腔内的阴茎差点将他捅穿，抵着柔软的内壁来回抖动。  
“不，不行！放开我，啊！放开我，Anakin！”少年向突然从梦中惊醒，他敲打着坚硬高大的身体，剧烈的挣扎起来。  
“我就知道，你又是装模作样的骗我。”Vader将他紧紧压在墙上，那点细弱的挣扎对于他来说非常不值一提。“你在害怕什么？”  
他故作疑惑的问道，平静冷漠的一下一下抽动，看着怀里慌乱扭动到哭泣的少年。  
“哦，我想起来了。不能内射，对不对？”  
“不是！”Obiwan立刻叫起来，他突然意识到Vader从头都没有被他的姿态欺骗，又羞又恼的扭过头不肯直视他。  
他安抚的亲吻着少年的脸颊，为那种被搓破了心思的尴尬和忸怩，低声笑起来，“会上瘾，会失控，你怕真的控制不了为我的精液发疯。”  
Obiwan不说话，他只是奋力的挣扎着，可惜体型的差距，Alpha的生理优势，都让他无法逃脱，少年又倔强的不肯求饶。他愤恨哀怨的盯着Anakin，即使在快感和酥麻的折磨下，依然红着眼角，紧咬下唇，不肯再为他呻吟一声。  
“不需要那样看着我，你的思想和肉体在我眼中，都一样完全赤裸”他抚摸着那张美丽的面孔，目光里透着浓浓的爱意和温柔的深情，让Obiwan的脊柱发冷，害怕的尖叫出声。  
“不要，不要射进来，求你！Vader，我求求你！Master“少年紧张的哆嗦，他已经预感到了不可避免的情况，但为了自己仅剩的一点点尊严和幻想，他依然趴在Vader的胸前，扬起头绝望的哀求，“不要，啊……，Master，不要射进来，我不想，不想变成那样，求求你。”  
“呼，真舒服，全部给你!”Vader勾起嘴角，再也忍耐不住，按着Obiwan的肩膀更用力的往湿穴里顶弄着。那狰狞的性器被娇嫩的生殖腔紧紧包裹住，随着他激烈的抽插，少年的小腹被顶出了一个圆形的弧度，在Alpha激烈的抽插下，Obiwan奔溃的大哭起来，身前磨蹭的阴茎受不住的射了出来，潮吹的液体也顺着两人交合的部分向外喷涌。Alpha的阴茎狠狠的顶到了他的腔内，噗呲噗呲的喷射了出来。   
“不要，啊——”  
Obiwan被刺激的浑身颤抖，身体却软的根本没有办法挣扎，唯有敞着双腿，抽搐着迎接着Alpha强烈的精柱，一股一股填满他的内腔，让纯洁的身体彻底被腥臭的精液玷污。  
来不及为药物带来的伤害悲叹， Obiwan连忙用手掌捂住自己的嘴唇，想阻止喉咙里溢出来的呻吟，眼睛也睁得大大的，露出惊恐的神色来。他的表现让Vader愉悦的笑了起来，他笑的又大声又爽朗，少见的恢复了Anakin那种阳光开朗的样子，最后往少年的身体里顶了一下。他凑近Omega香气的源头，用鼻尖轻轻揉蹭Obiwan肩膀上的一点血色鞭痕，带着热气的声音低声说道，  
“你要为欺骗自己的Master，付出一点代价。”  
没有声音，Obiwan目光涣散的趴在他肩上，呆滞而惊恐的表情定格在他美丽红晕的脸上。并不剧烈的疼痛，咬破了腺体的异样，体内膨胀的酸涩。  
他的味道在慢慢改变，身体不自觉的想要依偎这个怀抱。  
当穆斯塔法的红色岩浆河出现在窗外，Obiwan才从这样的震惊和悲痛中回过神。  
麻木僵硬的身体被放下来，大股的液体顺着未能合拢的穴口流出，但Vader并没有帮他整理。  
他只是穿好自己的衣服，将头盔带好。  
鞭子抬起了Obiwan的下巴，有些迷茫懵怔的少年眼带媚色，恍惚顺从的跟着他的动作。  
那个低沉模糊的声音说道，“我在这里建立一座城堡，用来想念你。”  
淡蓝色的眼睛里，那座耸立刀刃般的黑色城堡逐渐放大，布满了整个瞳孔。  
“你要说什么，Obiwan？”Vader低声诱导。  
“Thank You。”目色呆滞的少年其实听不懂他说话的含义，只是在潜意识里作出服从的选择。  
“Master”


	4. Lier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️  
> 女装，自慰，药物控制，放置paly，
> 
> 我没有写完其实，  
> 还有半截就算下章了
> 
> 好不想搞，突然又想搞老王，  
> 跳来跳去的我，  
> 没办法，两个大美人等着我搞  
> 手心手背都是肉

Qui-Gon独自一个人坐在大厅的石柱下，他的手指插入到花白的头发里，勉强拄着额头，疲惫的闭上干涩的眼睛。  
Jar Jar小心的探着脚，移动过来。  
“Master，他们在找您。”冈根人低声说道，他尽量让自己的声音严肃一点，不要那么滑稽。“Master Plo说，他们有Obiwan少爷的消息。”  
Qui-Gon点点头，深吸口气，用手指胡乱摸了把脸，他皱着的眉头从Obiwan消失后就没有松开过。  
他会去哪里？会不会有人伤害他？或者他们想从他身上得到什么？  
走在会议室门口，Qui-Gon竟然感觉到自己的手在发抖，他恨不能立刻冲到Obiwan身边，将他抱在怀里，又害怕听到关于Obiwan的消息，有一些不好的感觉，让他心惊。  
几位关系较好的议员和Master Plo，Master Windu一起坐在沙发边交谈，见到Qui-Gon走进来，大家站起来迎接他。  
这些真诚友善的情绪，让Qui-Gon没由来的恐惧，从好友们的表情和压抑的气氛中他已经感觉到这不会是什么好消息。  
“我们从赫特人那里得到了情报。”Master Plo很直接的说道，他的声音似乎没有过多的情绪，“他被帝国边境的内莫伊迪亚人抓住了，当作奴隶拍卖。”  
Qui-Gon憋在胸口的闷气松了一点。还好，他心想，只要找到买家，不论花多少钱，都可以将Obiwan买回来。这样想，他的脸色放松了一点，变得有了点色彩。  
“知道是谁买下他吗？”  
“并不知道，内莫伊迪亚人拒绝提供更多消息给我们，这是奴隶市场的原则，他们绝不会出卖客户的信息。我们还在检查情报源，做更多的调查。”Windu犹豫了一下，还是将手里的全息仪递给Qui-Gon。  
“我想还是不要看了。把这件事交给专业的——”Bail按住了他的手，摇摇头。  
Qui-Gon看着他，那种坚定刚毅的目光下，议员屈服了，他松开手，不忍心的别过头。  
Qui-Gon轻轻的打开了全息仪，他的眼睛顿时一暗，年轻的孩子躺在肮脏的台子上，雪白的身体蜷缩成一团，不住的颤抖。  
“这是什么？！”他高声吼道，差点把全息仪掉在地上，瞪大了眼睛看着Windu。  
Plo沉默的看着他，对这个绝望的父亲充满了同情。  
显而易见，内莫伊迪亚人，把他当作性奴出售。  
Qui-Gon关上手中的全息仪，深吸口气让自己混乱的情绪稍稍平静，“我会亲自去找他。”  
“太危险了，现在的局势已经很严峻。”议员摇头，非常不赞同这样的冲动。  
“如果你自己再陷入险境，对共和国将会更加不利。”Plo也说道。  
“是我的错，才让Obiwan受到这样的伤害。”Qui-Gon低下头，他害怕自己再说下去一些东西就会从眼睛里流出来，“他最害怕被人抛弃。我不能让他失望。”  
“Qui-Gon，”Plo很想说些安慰的话，但他又实在不知道该说什么。  
Windu抬手拍拍他的肩膀，“我们会继续帮你。”虽然听上去很不近人情，但他还记得自己作为共和国使者的责任。  
“帝国那边还不知道这件事。但现在的消息是他们对你废除Obiwan继承权的事情非常不满。”  
Qui-Gon叹口气，哑声问道“我能做什么？”  
“假装你有新的继承人。”Windu说道，“暂时，缓和一下这种极端的对立。”  
Qui-Gon点点头，他对这种话题有些心不在焉。  
当他走上自己的飞船时，一个小个子的Alpha托格鲁塔姑娘站在操作室里，认真的听着Jar Jar讲述Obiwan离开的经历。  
“Ahsoka Tano。Master Yoda派我来替你做掩护。”  
她微微笑了一下，跟Qui-Gon握手问好。  
“所以，继承人究竟要做什么？”  
Qui-Gon勉强做出个友好的微笑，那双蓝色的大眼睛让他想起Obiwan，单纯，天真，闪闪发亮。  
“我不知道。”他的声音有点苦涩，Obiwan什么都不需要做，他什么都不希望Obiwan做。  
只要他健康，快乐的活着。

穆斯塔法，岩浆瀑布上耸立的高塔。  
穿着女仆装的少年靠在光景台的玻璃上，愣愣的看着红色的瀑布坠落，天空里只有昏暗的烟尘，翻滚的黑色浓烟。总是这样的景象，没有白天和黑夜的区别，只有红色和黑色交错的闪动。  
Obiwan有些丧气的曲起腿，尽量想将白色丝袜的双腿缩在蓬松的裙摆下面，他为自己的装扮有些害羞，过度蓬松的衬裙用了坚硬的纱，不小心磨蹭过真空的下体，总有些不那么得体的刺痛。玻璃映衬出他美丽的倒影，长长了些的金发上带着一个白色的荷叶边发夹，没什么神采的眼睛被浓密的睫毛遮挡住，凸显的洁白脸颊上那颗泪痣更加迷人。  
Qui-Gon在哪里？他有没有到处找我？  
Obiwan将脸贴在冰冷的玻璃上，胡思乱想，一边用手中的抹布有一下没一下的在身边的地板上乱抹。  
他不会不会，就不要我了。  
听到身后突然传来声响，Obiwan吓了一跳，立刻起身在地上跪好，用力的拽着抹布在地上仔细的擦动，精神完全紧绷起来不敢有一点松怠。  
“我没有偷懒。”他差点叫出声，慌慌张张的狡辩“玻璃，玻璃昨天擦的不是很干净。”  
“Obiwan少爷，”C3PO的声音响起来，“Master让我来通知你，擦完会议室才能吃晚饭。”  
Obiwan愤怒的转过头，他想站起来，但不太习惯的高跟鞋让他踉跄了一下，差点跌倒在地。  
“是你？！”  
C3PO不太能理解他的愤怒，它礼貌的鞠了一躬回答到，“是我，Obiwan少爷，你忠诚的管家。”  
“你不是我的管家。”Obiwan冲过来将手里的抹布扔到它脸上，大喊道，“你是个机器人，没有资格命令我！”  
C3PO将抹布拽下来，他还是不太懂发生了什么，只是奇怪的歪着脑袋看了一眼手中的抹布，“哦，不，Obiwan少爷。不是我的命令，我想您误会了，是Master Vader的命令。”  
Obiwan当然知道，但他并不敢去跟那个可怕的家伙做对，只能用这个傻呆呆的机器人撒气。  
“就是你，愚蠢的傻瓜。”他扑过来将不太灵活的C3PO推到在地，看着他摇晃着肢体不太灵活的挣扎不能起身，终于在这么久的忍气吞声中找回了一点乐趣。  
Obiwan哈哈大笑，拽着他的腿将C3PO拖到走廊里，少年开心的叫道“让他们都欣赏一下你这个笨蛋有多聪明。”  
“Obiwan少爷，Obiwan少爷，啊，你不能这样做，”C3PO躺在地上挣扎，他的脑袋不太灵活的转动着，“上帝呀，你不能，这太不礼貌了。”  
Obiwan没有理他，他颇为费力的拽着机器人的脚，咬着牙向外拽。  
“天呢，“C3PO捂住了自己的眼睛，虽然堆叠的蓬蓬裙遮住了大腿内侧的风光，但当他叉开腿用力拉扯时，还是能够看下裙下赤裸粉嫩的下体来回摇晃。在这个可怜的机器人认知中，不穿内衣确实不是什么严重的事情，但从来没有人告诉他，发生这种情况的时候应该说什么。  
也许人类应该穿上内裤，至少稍微遮挡一下，以防万一。  
Obiwan突然踢了他一脚，然后大笑着跑回了屋里，独自一个人享受这种少有的快乐。  
“Master Vader，哦，很抱歉，我不是故意要躺在这里。谢谢你。”有力的手臂将他从地上拽了起来，带着头盔的人让C3PO总是很有安全感，他对着Vader感谢的鞠了一躬。  
“我通知了Obiwan少爷，但是他好像不是很高兴。”C3PO想，也许是因为他看上去并不喜欢干活。“他可能担心擦不完。”  
Vader抬手，示意他离开。高大的身影推开了房间的门，非常安静，压抑，连C3PO都可以感觉到主人身上的怒火。  
这个时候，他就会知道穿上裤子有多好了。机器人呆头呆脑的想着，至少主人要打他屁股的话，那个少年不会那么疼。

Vader悄悄出现在门口，但屋里快乐哼着歌的小人显然没有注意，Obiwan扭动着腰，将蓬松的裙子来回摇晃，他伸手用一个不太大的羽毛掸子拂去桌子上的灰尘。因为桌子太大，少年不得不半爬在上面，踮起脚尖，坚硬的裙撑扬起来，隐约能看到白色丝袜绑带末端粉嫩的颜色。  
这样美好的画面让Vader的怒火平息了一点，他安静的看着少年不太稳当的跳来跳去，似乎这么敷衍的做家务终于让他感受到了快乐。  
Obiwan过去就是这样快乐，只是那些愉快都建立在捉弄别人的过程里。一点血气的甜美，管教起来，也就带着浓郁剧烈的色情。  
突然的，Obiwan扶着肚子趴在了桌面上，他的身体慢慢变得柔软塌陷，顺着桌面滑落到木质的扶手椅上。快乐的歌声变了味道，少年仰起头，完美的轮廓带着柔软侧向一边，金色的头发向后滑落，他抽动的鼻尖发出一点甜腻酸软的声音，暧昧纯情的情欲瞬间从他身上散发出来。  
Vader摘下了自己的头盔，挑起眉，颇有兴趣的等待着他接下来动作。  
“该死……”少年咬着牙恶狠狠骂了一句，他想夹紧双腿，这样习惯性的燥热带来了不可遏制的暖流，顺着他的大腿内侧流到了丝袜边缘。  
药物的作用还在持续，他的身体开始渴望Alpha的精液，下体的暖流带出来一种莫名的难以释放的空虚感。好想要什么东西来填满，触碰。以为没有人会发现的少年夹着腿坐在狭窄的扶手上，掀开了蓬松的短裙，直接用自己的手指去触摸。  
“啊——”他口中不由自主的溢出一点呻吟，肩膀慢慢的放松下落，仰着头感受着手指的自我抚慰和触摸，轻轻的晃动腰部，在坚硬光滑的木质扶手上蹭动，摩擦。  
想要将手指塞得更深入，Obiwan试着曲起左腿踩在椅面上，细小的鞋跟将皮革深深的按下一个弧度。手指可以深到更软的地方，猝不及防的刺激让少年呜咽出声。  
“够，够不到……，该死，他就可以，啊……，那么深，唔——“  
像是呻吟道一半才意识到自己在做什么，这样稀里糊涂的发情一句让他很难接受，此刻发现自己反应的Obiwan更加恼羞成怒。  
奶油般的肌肤很快泛起了潮红，汗水顺着他的脖子缓缓流下，艳丽色情令人别不开眼睛。  
身体麻酥的感觉让他熟悉，这是做爱前被撩拨起的空虚，越来越浓烈，越来越抑制不住，他潜意识里渴望交配，被Alpha粗壮坚硬的阴茎伸进去动一动。可理智又告诉他，自己这是被药物作用下的反应，他讨厌Anakin，他是被强暴的，那个肮脏的奴隶不可以把精液再弄进去。  
平日里骄傲跋扈惯了的少年，在日渐频繁寻常的性爱中已经出现了习惯反应，他没有发觉自己已经不再排斥Alpha的身体，性并不羞耻，他的身体也完美的没有什么需要掩饰。  
他只是讨厌Anakin，每当他触摸自己的时候，总是有种强烈的心虚和隐隐的不安，让他脸红，让他躲避。  
——这是我的身体，自我满足没有什么需要害羞的。  
Obiwan咬着牙，努力让自己忽略身处的位置和那些羞涩的问题，紧绷的脚背哆嗦着踩在地面上，一点湿热的水流弄湿了他雪白的丝袜，顺着小腿内侧流到鞋子里。  
他的后穴，不满足于吞食两根短小的手指，Obiwan迷茫的低下头四处寻找，丧失的理智让他看到任何圆柱形的物体都会开心，那个羽毛掸子有细小但坚硬的木质手柄。  
他秀气的阴茎已经勃起，微微刮过纱网，带着刺痛感召的舒爽触碰着柔软的肉不。  
Vader看到了突然扬起头呻吟的少年，他的手抓着蓬松的羽毛快速的在身下抽动，终于足够的深度刺激的他浑身发抖，加大了身子在扶手上磨蹭的幅度。  
“呃 ……，啊“  
掌间所处一片粘腻湿润，很快那些喷出的液体打湿了羽毛，粘成混乱的一团抓握不住，Obiwan咬住牙微微用力，将手柄完全塞入了身体里，充盈的快感一下击破了紧绷的神经，他的眉头松开，情不自禁的发出呻吟。  
解放了的双手，顺着自己的脖子，摸索到肩膀，退下了泡泡袖，拉过胸部，漏出粉嫩挺立的乳头，夹在指缝间用力的揉动。  
“嗯……，嗯，“少年一边将压着羽毛的穴口在布满了水渍的扶手上摩擦，一边惬意放荡的摇着头呻吟，他漏出一种满足失神的微笑，沉浸在难以言喻的酸爽和快感里。  
双腿还保持着那个姿势，一半软在椅面上，一半垂在地面上摇晃，流出的液体越来越多，流到鞋子里聚集，脚趾勾动的时候都能感觉得到咕叽咕叽的声音。  
他咬住了裙子的下摆，右手伸到裙子下面，握着自己的阴茎慢慢撸动，缓慢，不清醒，带着破碎的理智和汹涌的情欲。少年再也无法逃离海水一般腻人的性欲，他的快乐渐渐爬上了顶峰，腰不由自主的挺起来，咬在嘴里的裙角被突然呻吟的嘴唇放开。  
水流，被扶手强行分成两边，哗啦啦的滴落下来，被完全打湿的羽毛，粘在他的大腿上，由于液体过度的重量，剥离，垂落，在摇晃着滴水。  
看着少年纯真又放荡的表情，Vader不由得轻笑出声。  
Obiwan正在高潮后的空白和颤抖中，突然一双手抓住了他放在椅子上的小腿，他瞪大了眼睛，来不及尖叫，体内的手柄就被猛的拽了出去。  
“啊——“带着恐惧慌张的呻吟，毫无征兆的让Obiwan慌了手脚， 被突然刺激到喷出的液体，渐在了Vader的黑色制服上，流下点点斑驳的水印。  
“你在做什么？Obiwan。”Vader仔细转动着那根被打湿的手柄，阴沉沉的问道。  
被吓坏了的少年徒劳的挣扎两下，他瘫倒在椅子里，喘息着无法回答，只有摇头，羞耻的想闭上眼睛。  
“你是我的奴隶，”Vader突然拽过他的脑袋，附身贴在张皇喘息的脸蛋上，低声说道“你的身体，不属于你自己。服侍我，才是这个身体的唯一用途。”  
他按着Obiwan的头发，将白色的发箍摘下来放在桌子上，伸手揭开自己的皮带，早已硬的一塌糊涂的阴茎砰的弹出来，打在了Obiwan的脸上。   
Alpha野蛮强硬气息瞬间将少年的呼吸浸染。那根打在脸上的东西滚烫无比，Obiwan红着脸想躲开，唇角却不小心蹭过柱体，柔软光滑的触感，让Vader心升赞叹。巨物脉络盘结，青筋暴起，粗暴的抖动着一些渗出的液体，弄脏了干净洁白的脸蛋。   
他无法拒绝，也习惯性的服从，Obiwan浑浑噩噩之间，下颌被捏住，嘴巴不得已张开，冒着热气的浑圆头部在鲜红嘴唇上蹭动了两下，缓缓顶入。   
咸湿的味道迅速的从口腔中蔓延开，还没等Obiwan反应过来，Vader便开始按着他的头缓缓顶弄起柔软舌头。   
没有太多经验的少年生涩而惶恐，他害怕自己做的不舒服，Vader一个用力将太过粗长的阴茎捅入自己细小的喉咙。  
巨大的龟头随意的顶弄着少年的口腔，按压无处可躲的舌尖，虽然没有办法全部插入，可是那个因为想要躲避他的挑逗而四处游走的舌头不时就会舔上来，少年怯生生的抬眼，从柔软浓密的睫毛下，小心的试探他的反应，别有一番动人的风味。  
——天生就是一个应该被人操的淫物。 蝐   
他慢慢的尝试把自己的欲望插得根深，几乎捅到了根部，Obiwan的舌头彻底的无处可走，只能包裹着过长的巨根舔弄，黝黑的阴囊打在他的下巴上紧紧贴着，近乎能感觉到那涌动的浓稠的精液。  
快要无法呼吸了，侵占了口腔，咽喉的阴茎，带着Alpha那种熟悉浓郁的味道。   
从来没有被这样粗大异物插入过的喉咙拼命的排斥着，异物感过强引发的生理性呕吐，Obiwan的口中分泌出液体使摩擦湿润一点，他推开Vader的身体稍微想喘口气。但有力的的手插入到他柔软的金发里，固定住他的头不让他躲开，然后开始了真正的抽动。  
Obiwan控制不住干呕，喉咙的蠕动更加剧烈，味道几乎都要顺着他的鼻子流出，可是Vader觉得他适应的正好，便也没有顾虑，大开大合的操弄起来。  
少年只觉的喉咙里磨得的火辣辣的生疼，可是慢慢的，信息素和药物的催动下，一种难以言语的快感从窒息的身体里升腾起来。  
滚烫的巨物在他的嘴中愈发剧烈抽送，颤巍巍的在这种近乎暴力的性事里射了出来，就在他以为自己快呼吸停止的时候，Vader忽然一个深深的挺入。Obiwan听到他满足的低吼，贴在下巴上的巨大阴囊内里翻涌，一股浓郁且滚烫的精液直直的射进了他的喉管。他想尖叫，想用手推开嘴里颤动的阴茎，但脑袋被死死的在Vader的下腹上。  
射精的时间很长，见到Obiwan的挣扎，Vader将自己的性器从少年的嘴中抽出来，对着他的脸肆意的喷射。总算得以呼吸的Obiwan剧烈的喘息，他缓缓的闭上眼，任凭滚烫的液体从脸颊流淌进没有办法合并的嘴唇里，连同之前射进的精液，跟随自己用力的呼吸吞咽进了胃里。他的思维混沌不清，精液的味道太过浓厚，燃起了体内刚刚平息不久的喧腾。  
不是这样，不应该是这里，这些珍贵的，美味的液体，应从另一段进入到他身体，填满另一个饥渴流水的小嘴。   
迷迷糊糊中他听见Vader似乎笑了，粗糙的手指轻抚着他被摩擦的艳红的嘴唇，轻声说道:  
“不怎么样，我的奴隶还需要练习。” 

Vader从梦中醒来，他侧过头，看到一只摸索上床的胳膊，在黑暗中苍白柔软的令人心动。  
一个金色的小脑袋从床沿上冒出来，神智恍惚的目光呆滞的来回寻找，他的鼻尖微微抽动，似乎不是依靠视觉而是嗅觉来感应。  
“Anakin，”细小柔软的呼唤，好像是猫咪柔软的爪子，在他的心上抓挠。“Master“  
Vader坐起来，抱着他的腋下将人搂到怀里。每当这个时候，他才能感受到一点温柔安逸的情绪，Obiwan需要他，依赖他。他此时是这个少年感情世界里的唯一，虽然这全部是来自内莫伊迪亚人药物的驱使，但也令他贪婪的不肯罢手。  
“又不舒服了吗？”Vader抱着绵软的身体，柔声问道。  
“这里。”完全被欲望操控的少年，在此刻十分直接，他抓着Vader的手直接按在自己的腿间，任凭那种粘腻湿热的液体流到床单上，只是vade的触摸，都让他感觉到舒适，他的双腿夹着Alpha的手掌轻轻磨动。  
“给我，Master”Obiwan摸索着Vader的侧脸，主动凑上去，送上一个饥渴迷乱的亲吻。  
意外的，他的热情被推开了，Vader收回自己的手，冷漠无情的看着懵怔的少年。  
“今天不可以，Obiwan，你犯了错。”他叹了口气，轻轻的拂开少年脸上的头发，然后猛的抓住了他纤细的手腕，将人拖回床边蓬松抱枕搭成的‘奴隶小窝’里。  
“我，我做错了什么，Master？”Obiwan蹬着腿着急的哀求，他惊恐的看着自己的手腕被固定在了铁管上，不明白为什么会受到这样的惩罚，体内躁动翻滚的欲火快要将他的肌肤引燃，后穴甚至在自己开阖收缩。  
“我没有偷懒，我有好好干活。”  
Alpha，他的Alpha，只有他的味道，他的身体，浓郁的精液才能平息。  
被捆住双手的Obiwan用脚趾着急的去够Vader的大腿，乞求他能够回心转意，怜悯自己的躁动和痛苦。  
“Master，Master，不要，我——唔”  
球形的口枷被赛到他嘴里，Obiwan努力的挣扎却发不出更大的声音。  
“你要好好反省自己，Obiwan。”Vader伸手，轻轻的帮他擦了一下眼角的泪水，“明天早上，我们再谈这件事。”  
Obiwan用力的摇头，他哭泣着看着自己唯一的救星躺回了床上。明明离他那么近，刚刚明明都已经碰到了他的身体，为什么Anakin这样狠心。  
身下的小穴空落落的，食髓知味的肉壁没有任何东西的填充，空虚瘙痒的难受。他徒劳的缩紧淫穴，想要减少这种瘙痒，可是越是紧缩，从小穴深处流出的淫水就越多。  
漫长的夜里，他的精神已经被无法碰触的快感这么到濒临崩溃。穆斯塔法根本没有早晨，唯一支撑他的，只有心里自欺欺人的一点点幻想。Anakin会突然回心转意，起来抱住他，将自己的阴茎插入到快被泡软的小穴里，Alpha坚硬有力的手臂，会将他紧紧抱在怀里，按入他的身体。  
——都是那个该死的奴隶主，都是该死的药物控制了的身体，我要杀了他们。还有那个有着完美性器的Alpha。我一定会杀了他，我要把他那个巨大的坚硬的，火热又美味。  
“唔——”Obiwan的脑袋逐渐不清醒。  
我要把它塞到里面，用力，更深一点，更，啊——  
他咬着牙，越是想要从这种奇怪的情绪里走出来，下半身却越令他心烦意乱，不仅仅是下半身，就连胸前也开始瘙痒异常，想要被什么摩擦，吸咬。  
好想把嘴唇轻轻张开，吐出一声细微的呻吟，像是憋了很久的气一样，带着一丝浪荡和舒爽。叫出来的感觉会令他好受，得到了某种释放，他的声音会越来越大，在空荡荡的房间里爆炸，在整个穆斯塔法的城堡里回荡，像是要所有人都认识到他的淫荡，他的欲望，他的呼吸。  
Obiwan想并拢双腿，或者揉搓一下乳头，让自己好受一点，可是双手被牢牢的束缚住，动弹不得，磨蹭的双腿无法满足股间的骚动，淫液簌簌的流淌，整个臀部都水淋淋的乱成一团。  
秀嫩的阴茎也竖立在空气里，轻轻颤抖，顶端溢出一点因为没有触摸而寂寞的欲望液体。   
他好想念起Anakin的身体，迫切希望着有什么东西来填满自己，那种被大肉棒操干的激爽，肉穴的内壁被摩擦，生殖腔被精液充盈，每一根神经都会得到抚慰。  
那种感觉想象都觉的舒服，可越是这样想，他的身体就越是寂寞难忍，记忆里每一根手指在他的身上游走，牙齿揉捻着乳尖，包括在他身体里进出的滚烫阴茎，就连那些惩罚的记忆，都开始变的可爱了起来。  
Obiwan扭动着身子，徒劳的用后背磨蹭垫子，在想念被奸淫的思绪里苦苦挣扎，控制不住自己，心仿佛被一只手攥紧，他在这种自责和欲望的混乱情绪里苦苦挣扎。  
他愿意做任何事，任何屈服，只要Anakin，只要他触摸自己。 

Vader起来的时候，赤裸的少年躺在黑色的垫子间抽搐，他的身体被汗水覆盖，急促的仰着头挣扎着呼吸。  
双手刚刚被放开，还无力的人就扑在他腿上，用脸颊不断的磨蹭睡衣下的小腿。  
Vader笑了一下，他这样笑的时候整个人非常阳光，眼里却闪动着恶劣的光芒，  
“你要做什么?想清楚了吗？”他捏着Obiwan的下巴，帮他抬起头，哀求无助的看着自己。  
嗓子还痛的少年，声音沙哑的呢喃，“求你，Master，我不行——”   
Vader轻轻笑了一下，“真是个让人头疼的奴隶”他的手拽开了一个小小的塑料包，揭开自己的睡衣，将Obiwan从地上抱起来。  
少年将头搭在他的肩膀上，粗重的呼吸起来，身上充满了薄薄的汗味，混合着omega发情的香气，还有一点属于Vader的标记。他呼吸忍不住也急促起来，手上的动作加快。Obiwan的唇吻上来，饥渴生涩又火热到吞咽。他吻的不得章法，只知道舔着Vader的嘴唇和黏膜，一点都没有刺激到舒爽的地方。Vader终于伸出舌头回应，将那根带着热气的舌头勾缠住，引导他跟自己交缠，又探入对方的又腔，熟练的舔邸着。两人分开时中间还连着淫靡的银线，嘴角都流下了情动的涎水。  
他的手指已经扩张好了饥渴已久的身体，不断喷出水液润滑下这个过程太过容易。  
“进来，好痒，啊，Master”Obiwan靠在他肩上，等待了一夜终于得到满足的小穴吸着龟头，慢慢的吞了进去。  
他的穴很紧，但因为流了足够多淫水的关系，非常顺畅的将整根阴茎吞了进去。Vader着迷的看着少年恍惚微笑的淫态，手掌揉搓着樱粉色的奶头，忍不住的在他嘴角亲吻，“你好美，Obiwan，难以置信。” !  
再次尝到这根性器的滋味，少年满足的不得了，一整夜的空虚被狠狠的填满，他喘息着调整了一下姿势，变成坐着的样子，双手搂着Vader的脖子借力，摇晃着丰满的屁股主动上下吞吐起来，  
“啊哈Master你好大，啊……好舒服，呜……好棒，好棒，好喜欢Master”  
“想明白自己做了什么吗?”  
“什，什么？”Obiwan不太高兴的皱起眉，他正在兴头的舒适，突然被毫无关系的事情打断。少年有些烦躁的撅起嘴，抱着Vader的脖子不想理会。除了身体里这根令人享受的性器，他什么都想不起来。  
Obiwan的小穴里非常会流水，特别是他故意扭动让那巨大的龟头顶弄着自己的生殖腔小口，虽然有些酸麻，但他知道，顶开后会有更强烈的快感袭来，Anakin也受不了，只要让狭小的腔口裹住，来回的吮吸，他就会忍受不住射给自己。少年想着，满意的味道，他抱着坚硬的脖子亲吻，嗅着令人动情的味道，加快了自己的幅度。  
“我在问你，Obiwan。”Vader的声音有点令他害怕，沉迷在情欲中的Obiwan骤然听到这个声音，浑身一震，本就濒临高潮的身躯竟是颤抖着射了出来，柔软的内壁里也拼命的夹紧。  
Vader被夹的皱了皱眉，缓了一会儿才推开抱着自己的胳膊，继续说道:  
“想清楚了吗？”  
被强行停下的少年眼中已泛着盈盈泪光，他不停的摇头，小声请求，“告诉我，Master，”  
Vader神色一变，声音有些严厉:“Obiwan，你对c3po做了什么不记得了吗？”   
Obiwan愣了一下，他无论如何也没想到是这件事。“我没做什么。”他哼哼唧唧的说着，还想继续做爱。  
“你不尊重他。就像你永远也学不会尊重别人。”  
“可是，他只是个机器人。”Obiwan的声音高了一点，他不是很明白为什么Anakin会为这件小事纠缠这么久，甚至因此惩罚自己。  
“傲慢的奴隶，Qui-Gon根本没有把你教育好。”Vader高声的呵斥让他觉得很委屈，不过是个机器人，竟然让他唠唠叨叨说了这么多。  
Obiwan挣扎起来拼命想将后穴里的阴茎拔出来，奈何他才高潮，肉穴吸的紧紧的，根本就拔不出，双腿也被吓的无力的摊着。Vader往上挺了挺腰，柔软的肉体被震的上下颤动，雪白的皮肉上覆着亮晶晶的汗水抖动掉落。  
“你要去跟他道歉。”Vader冷冰冰的说道，见到Obiwan摇头，他的手指摩挲着按动了什么。少年懵然瞪大的眼睛尖声大叫，平坦的腹部显露出阴茎的形状，上面还落着一些乳白色的精液，再往下透明的淫水正不断的从穴缝里流淌出来，还能看到一点外翻的红色的媚肉。  
Obiwan喘息着眼睛有些失神，  
“不要，不要再……”  
“为什么不要？只有你才喜欢这样被人侮辱，每次都这么激动，居然就会射出来，真是淫荡又骚浪。”Vader冷笑着，在他光亮的额头上亲吻。   
“啊哈”  
Obiwan被又一下的电流击的浑身发麻，而那个龟头终于顶开了他的生殖腔，完全的插到了里面。  
Vader又重复了一遍“去跟他道歉，Obiwan”他把人推倒在地上，换了个姿势，抱着他一条腿往那肉穴深处挺进。   
“唔，不，我不去，我不去。好舒服……，啊Master，好舒服啊”Obiwan被快感逼疯了，那巨大的肉刃不断的穿刺着他柔嫩的生殖腔，被训练的饥渴淫乱的身体根本抵御不了这种销魂蚀骨的快感，不过片刻已经沦陷在Vader的身下。  
Vader的抽动又深又重，把那柔软蠕动的肉壁干的几乎失去了收缩的本能，只知道舔邸着送进来的巨物。每一次抽出都带出大量的汁水还有松软的穴肉，进入时又送了回去，直接深入到生殖腔里，连腹部都显出了形状。  
被干到癫狂的少年，双手揉捏着自己的揉透，口水顺着嘴角无意识的流出，他高声的浪叫，“啊，Master……再用力……用力一点，啊，要，要来了，Master，给我……” 㨬ꨩ Vader得意的笑了一下，故意整根抽了出来，“答应我的话，Obiwan。”   
空虚感袭击着Obiwan的神智，那洞开的肉穴里仿佛有蚂蚁啃噬一样又瘙又痒，他努力打开自己的双腿，扭着腰哭着请求，“Master，我答应Master，快点，啊……快点，射给我。” Vader满意的在他眼睛上亲吻，托起圆润的屁股，将自己粗壮的阴茎往那饥渴的淫穴里插入，疾风暴雨一般肏动，让Obiwan再次陷入高潮中，自己也忍耐不住低吼射出了精液。   
少年仰着头餍足的喘息着，等待着精液将药物疯狂的燥热平息，Vader就着插入的姿势将他抱在怀里，往他红润的嘴唇上亲了亲，露出温柔的笑容，“等下要去说，对不起。” Obiwan闭了闭眼，心里充满了对他烦躁和唠叨的厌恶，已经得偿所愿的少年，才不想低声下去的为自己不认为是错误的事情道歉，他敷衍的哼哼了两声，不敢反抗，也不想放在心上。  
“Obiwan。”Vader从他身体里推出去，这样失去的热度让少年扭动了两下，他觉得好像不太对劲。  
淡蓝色的眼睛瞪的溜圆，Obiwan难以置信的看着Vader。  
“你在欺骗你的Master。”Vader手里夹着一个用过的避孕套，很显然他刚刚并没有射在Obiwan的身体里。  
再次蔓延的欲望，带着更加折磨人的躁动反扑。少年的眼睛里充满了愤恨和眼泪，他咬着牙瞪着Vader，委屈的眼眶泛红。  
“你根本不想去道歉。”Vader抚摸着他颤抖的脸颊，温柔而冰冷的说道，“我说过，你绝不可以再欺骗我。”


	5. A lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️  
> 女装，公共场合玩具paly，舔精，射尿，
> 
> 我已经疯了，  
> 可怜的小王。  
> 这就是个存粹pwp
> 
> 明天不更

Ventress隐约有点惧怕Qui-Gon的目光，她抱着胳膊，略僵着脖子看向Dooku白色的后脑勺。  
“你应该早点告诉我。”Dooku摇摇头，他叹了口气，凌厉的眼睛中难得有点同情。“Obiwan也像是我的孩子一样。”  
Qui-Gon不知道还能说什么，他并不是那种喜欢一遍遍解释自己的人。  
“我会想办法去帝国调查这件事。他是共和国的贵族，买下他的人一定知道他是谁。”  
“这更可怕，”Ahsoka忍不住惊呼了一声，“会不会是有心人故意报复。”  
Qui-Gon皱起眉，他不是没有想过，但也想不出什么人会这样报复自己。  
Dooku意味深长的看了他一眼，“范围更大了，你没有收到任何消息吗？”  
“没有。”Qui-Gon说道，“现在的情况很复杂，联姻的事情让双方都很敏感。对我不满的人恐怕非常多，很难猜出是谁在搅局。”他的声音沙哑的很，不断的叹气。  
“都是我的错，在这样的时候应该看好他的。”  
Dooku想拍拍他的肩膀，但又觉得这样的动作显得过于亲密不太符合自己的气质，抬到一半的手摆了一下示意Ventress上前。  
“想办法去帝国调查一下，出得这个价格的不会是普通人。”  
Ventress应了一声，在Ahsoka崇拜仰慕的神情中，更加不舒适的转动了一下脖子。  
完全搞错方向了。这些家伙。  
按照她的了解，这个人更可能是想报复Obiwan多一点。

白色荷叶发箍在金色脑袋上来回摇晃，随着Obiwan起伏的动作不断抖动。他的头发又长了一点，已经可以扎起短小的马尾束在脑后。  
沉默的少年，红着眼眶，趴在地上擦掉水迹。  
那个家伙是故意的！  
他轻轻的在胳膊上蹭了一下眼角，小心的抽泣，明明刚刚已经擦干净了。Vader偏偏要用那双脏兮兮的靴子来回走动，一点都不知道爱惜别人的劳动。  
Obiwan跪在地上拱起后背，用手臂使劲的按着抹布来回擦动，完全没有注意到自己身后扬起的裙摆随着身体的摇晃，不断翘动，露出绑着袜带的大腿，和一点圆润洁白的屁股。  
坐在一边的人从电子屏上抬起头，微笑着欣赏这一幕。  
Obiwan本来就是极美的，不论经历多少次性爱，依然清纯诱人，Omega被标记过的身体自然的散发出独特专属的韵味，而精神上的负隅顽抗又将这份魅惑凭添了一份欲拒还迎的美感。  
他抵抗不了多久。Vader勾起嘴角笑了一下，手指在自己的嘴唇上来回滑动。很快，整个银河系都会知道，Obiwan是属于他的。  
被Alpha占据的味道似乎可以从他的每一毛孔溢出，只是用力来回了几下，Obiwan就差点被体内的物体弄的呻吟出声，他有种自己在主动自慰的错觉，或者这样报复性的晃动本身，就是对快感的追逐。最近每一次被射满生殖腔后，Vader都会拿按摩棒把那些几乎要将他撑爆的精液堵身体里，说这样可以延长一点药物发作的频率。  
他说谎！他不过是想看自己被折磨的脸红羞怯的模样，Obiwan愤愤的想。Anakin一定正在后面盯着他，想看着被自己折磨的手足无措的样子，他好坏，都快把我洗脑了。  
就在Obiwan惴惴不安的猜测着他是不是在视奸自己的屁股，一双手按住了他腰。他在一瞬间，整个神经都绷紧了，他抬起头，瞪大了眼睛，柔软的身体就着跪趴的姿势，被按塌了腰肢，肩膀贴在地上，腰臀高高翘起，行成一个饱满柔软的弧度。  
蓬松的纱裙被高高从身后掀起来，下体红润的小穴被黑色的按摩棒填充着，一些白色的浊液从穴口边缘溢出，挂在红肿外翻的嫩肉上。少年的大腿夹动着微微抽搐，他感觉到冰冷的手掌顺着他的膝盖窝慢慢向上摸，抚摸过磨砂般的丝袜和细腻肌肤的交界，肆意的感受少年温暖光滑的肌肤。  
“很难受吗？”  
Vader轻笑，没等Obiwan回答，突然将按摩棒拔出，被堵在里面的精液一瞬间喷溅出来，流淌到他的裤子上，然后逐渐变的缓慢顺着Obiwan的大腿根簌簌的流淌。  
被释放的舒爽和后穴失禁的屈辱令少年呻吟出声。他贴在地上的脸烫的发红，  
“啊....流出来了..Master....…”  
手指在穴又浅浅勾弄了一圈，那被操干了数日的后穴柔软服贴的吮吸，随着他的拉扯漏出一点鲜红的内壁。  
“果然，你的每一处都是最好的......”  
他近乎痴迷的抚摸着那个红艳的穴口，凑过在，在洁白的大腿根上轻轻的咬出一个红痕。  
Obiwan被吓得的瑟缩了一下，后穴被刚刚的勾弄搞的更加空虚，里面的嫩肉黏腻的翕和着，想要填满，想要精液，好难受。  
他努力的控制着自己酸软的腰肢，不去主动摆动。每被药物的饥渴逼疯后，言语上的低伏羞辱，身体的索取摇动已经令他大受打击，Obiwan不想让自己看起来真的像一个欲求不满的奴隶。  
少年咬着牙，把脸深深的埋进地上里，屈辱的抵抗着身体叫嚣的欲望。  
Vader留下吻痕后，轻轻的在受伤的肌肤上舔了舔，满意的感受着香甜的身体抖了一下。抽搐的后穴缓缓的流淌着白色的液体，过于黏稠的精液在下落中拉出极长的细丝，在黑色的地板上流成一小滩。  
“还是没有擦干净。”冰冷的手突然顺着他的腰摸向身前半硬的阴茎，隔着衬裙的纱料，湿漉漉的小东西摸上去更加舒服，体液的润滑中带着一点刺痛，磨的少年忍不住扭腰躲闪。  
“Master，有点痛……，”Obiwan的手指在光滑的地面上微微用力曲起，他不停哆嗦的身体好像合拢双腿，抑止住不断外泄的情欲。  
“啊……嗯，啊，啊……”  
贴在阴茎上的轻纱，带着一种稀稀拉拉并不剧烈的磨蹭感，增加了撸动的刺激，也让柔软敏感的头部变得更红，更肿，Vader抓着他塌陷的腰身，强硬的阻止了少年的躲避，不多时，抖动的性器臌胀了几下，从头部的小孔里喷出点点斑驳的液体，渗透纱网，滴在地面上。  
Vader笑了一下，附身在少年失神空洞的面孔上亲吻。  
“不乖，我的小奴隶在地上随便排泄。清理干净，Obiwan。”  
他的手离开了还在颤抖的身体，控制不住的少年瘫倒在地上。Obiwan颤颤微微的坐起来，酸麻的双腿抽搐着还无法合拢，腰间的裙子重新盖下来，遮住了红肿糜烂的下体。他哭丧着脸看着腿间的一片狼藉，胡乱喷射流淌的体液将他刚刚擦干净的地面又弄脏了一片。  
少年委屈的咬了下嘴唇，他不敢看Vader的目光，慢慢的支撑着麻木的身体跪在地上，准备用抹布擦干净。  
Vader抓住了他的手腕，在少年迷茫疑惑的目光里，说道“我没有说这样清理。”  
淡蓝色的眼睛水汪汪，无措的看着他，  
“用你的嘴。”  
“mas——“  
Vader的手指，揉动着红润的嘴唇，他的目光垂下来，盯着被手指撬开的口腔。  
“你要说什么？”  
“yes，Master”  
知道自己无法拒绝，Obiwan的眼睛更红了，他顺从的低下头，趴在冰冷的地面上。从Vader的角度只能看到粉嫩的舌尖，一点一点的舔舐着地上白色的液体，流下唾液不那么明显的水迹。  
太色情了，少年不满屈辱的呜咽，摇晃颤抖的马尾，让Vader感觉到极大的心理满足。他已经屈服了，不论自己的任何命令，都会无条件的服从。  
Obiwan再抬起头的时候，眼睛都哭红了，结算充满了委屈和不甘，少年还是乖巧的张开嘴，给Vader展示自己沾满了精液的舌头。  
“好孩子。”  
脑袋上得到了一个温柔的抚摸，Obiwan仰着头，小心的看着Vader的脸色，抽泣的出了呛嗝。  
该死的奴隶，他就那么爱干净？！Obiwan咬着牙，强忍着嘴里的恶心，暗暗心想，我就让你从里到外干净个彻底。

Vader处理完公务，终于松口气，这些琐碎的政治文件总是让他头昏眼花。他低下头，听见靠在他腿上的少年抱着一个成熟的梅卢伦果睡熟。  
金色的长发遮住了半边脸庞，紧闭的眼睛上，睫毛被呼吸吹动，微微颤抖。Obiwan靠着他的小腿，坐在羽绒垫上，双腿屈在身侧，胸腔随着绵长柔顺的呼吸，不停的起伏。  
Vader被这样美丽的画面打动，他的心融化般的柔软，不自觉的有些心疼。  
会不会太过分了，自己是不是对他太凶太残忍。这样美丽柔软的孩子，应该被搂在怀里，小心，轻柔的宠爱。  
Obiwan一定是有魔力，他不无自嘲的心想，即使他那么恶劣倔强，甚至差点把自己骗进燃烧的岩浆河。可是只要他待在自己身边，一切好像都值得，都可以被原谅。  
不，他已经不满足Obiwan仅仅是留在自己身边，他还想要这个骄傲的小家伙能够快乐。  
哪怕真的是刁蛮任性的少年，只要他肯留在自己身边，想做什么，Vader都愿意满足他。  
在这样的一瞬间，他似乎理解了Qui-Gon对他无理由无底线的宠溺和娇惯。Qui-Gon不会为了任何可能让他失去在Obiwan心中地位的理由冒险，他被Obiwan当作世间最重要最亲密的依靠。怎么忍心管教，怎么舍得让他吃一点苦头。  
Vader的目光里充满了无限的温柔和炙热直白的热情，他的手轻轻抚摸着Obiwan的头。看着他饱满柔软的脸蛋，轻轻的在自己的腿上揉蹭。  
从第一次见到Obiwan，那个舞会上俊俏骄傲的小少爷，他的心里就已经发誓，  
他是我的，永远都属于我。  
不论付出什么样的代价。  
睡梦中的少年不自然的抽搐一下，似乎是感觉到有人正目光灼灼的盯着自己，他的眼睛睁动了两下，清醒过来。  
“Master？”红润的小嘴低声嘟囔了一句，舌头急切的探入他的口腔中，激烈的交缠了起来。他怀里的梅卢伦果掉在了地上，Obiwan缓缓睁开了迷离懵懂的眼睛，舔了一下嘴唇，他的目光略斜了一下Vader的桌面。  
Vader注意到了这样的小动作，他冷笑了一下，拿起自己的水杯递给Obiwan。  
“喝了它。”  
少年惊慌的摇头，柔软的金发剧烈的来回晃动，他想从Vader身边躲开，但钢铁般的手掌按住了他的脖子，强迫他看着水杯。  
“为什么不喝呢？这不是你精心为我准备的？“  
“Master——Master！”Obiwan恐慌的叫着，杯子贴的他越来越近，他的嘴唇紧紧的抿起来，Vader强行将水顺着他的脸浇了下去。  
水流顺着他的下颚流淌，越过脖子和下巴，缓缓的顺着衣领淌入前胸，小腹，甚至到了他裙子下赤裸的下体。  
Obiwan张开嘴，大力的呼吸，哀求的看着Vader英俊而阴森的面孔。  
“每当我想对你好一点，你总是要闹点小脾气。”Vader的手松开了他的脖子，瘫软的少年落在垫子上，胡乱用手背磨蹭着身上的水迹。  
Vader突然凑近他的脖子，贴着柔软颤抖的肌肤闻了闻，又有些愤怒又觉得这种幼稚的恶作剧充满了喜感。  
“清洁剂？“他笑起来，“这是你报复我让你做家务的事情吗？”

Obiwan低敛着眉眼，嘴唇湿润，两抹红晕中一点乌黑的泪痣，显得更加楚楚动人。黑色的丝绸裙在少年纤细瘦弱的身体上并不显得突兀，柔滑的曲线顺着他的腰身流淌，在臀部弯曲一个圆润完美的弧度。  
白色的齐肘手套轻轻提着裙子的前摆，下面是真空的，Obiwan甚至能够听到塞在体内的按摩棒在嗡嗡震动，湿热的淫液顺着他的大腿流淌，湿滑异常。  
每走一步，都会有如履薄冰的感觉，他不得不缩紧小穴，使劲的夹着体内多余的东西，小步的跟着Alpha的步伐。  
——那让他看起来更像是一个规矩的淑女。  
Vader的手指不自觉的抚摸上他的脸庞，乖顺的少年立刻把脸放在他的掌心，轻轻的蹭了蹭，他还在害怕，Vader会因为自己在水里放清洁剂的事情而惩罚他。  
“再没有一个人，比你更棒了。”  
抚摸着掌心的柔软，Vader笑的愈发温柔。他的确长的十分英俊帅气，总是带着一点阴沉的气息，指尖擦过Obiwan的眼角，他低声说道  
“走吧，你都很久没有出来玩了。”  
Obiwan从温馨的气氛中清醒，疑惑的看着他。  
——他的身体里的按摩棒还没有拿出去。  
仿佛是看穿了他的心思，Vader摸了摸他的头顶。  
“不需要拿出去”他翘起嘴角笑了一下，充满了恶意的捉弄 “不然，突然发情的话，所有的人就都知道你是欠操的骚货。”  
来不及挣扎，Obiwan就被抓着手腕拽进了大厅，他耳朵上银色的坠子叮当摇晃，跟主人一样的慌乱震惊。  
灯火通明的大厅，喧闹欢笑的人群，这一切他从前最得意欢愉的场景，最惬意优雅的舞台，此时却更像是被突然赤身裸体的抛到人群里，许久没有离开过穆斯塔法的少年下意识的躲在Vader高大的身影后，这个带着头盔的人，给了他一点少的可怜的安全感。  
后穴缩的太紧，以至于淫糜的肉壁用力的摩擦着柱体上的每一个纹路和起伏，他有种被操着走的错觉。他害怕被人认出这幅羞耻的样子，低着头，半侧着身有些无力的依偎在Vader身后，一眼看去，两人像极了热恋中的情侣。  
但很快，Vader就跟帝国的企图军官交谈起来，他离开了Obiwan身边，留下一个羞涩蜷缩的身影。头盔下的人轻轻笑起来，给他一点教训，让他知道，谁才是他这时唯一能依靠的人。  
Obiwan抱着胳膊，低着头微微发抖，他身子突然被人牢牢的遮住，厚实的披风搭在了身上，一只温柔的大手轻轻拍了下他的脊背，隔着薄薄的一层布料，绅士又文雅。  
“这里很冷，很多女士都没有准备好外套。”  
Obiwan快要崩断的神经跳动了一下，他抬起头，获得了一个温和笑容。  
“需要来一点吗？”  
金色的烟盒递到了他面前，Obiwan稍稍犹豫了一下，他斜眼在人群里看了下Vader的背影，小心的伸出手指，抽出了一根叼在嘴里。  
当那股离别已久的辛辣气息，穿过他的鼻腔吸进肺里，好像久别重逢的老友，激活了他沉睡的神经，从头到脚瞬间点燃了少年风流优雅的活力。  
Obiwan抬起头，蓝色的眼睛里魅惑柔软的情调跟眉毛一起高高扬起，他撅起鲜红的嘴唇，缓慢绵长的吐出一口烟气，眯起眼睛仔细打量着面前的军官。“谢谢，“他小声说道，有点沙哑的声音让身前的人有些意外。  
Obiwan调整了一下站姿，微微岔开双腿，让清凉的风从裙底吹过，那种随时都有可能走光的感觉让他找回了过去恶作剧的乐趣。他抱起胳膊，让胸前的两点不至于在细致的布料上来回磨蹭，像是有点做作扭动的贵妇，Obiwan傲慢的打量着这个献殷勤的军官，轻佻的笑了一下。  
“我从来没有见过你，阁下。你在帝国的那个区域工作？”

很少有如此耀眼的人，隔着半个大厅，Palpatine都注意到了人群环绕中的女士，她优雅的白色手套住在大理石吧台上，捧着漂亮到发光的脸蛋，目色迷离陶醉的盯着指间燃烧的香烟，夸张的咧着嘴角大笑，眼睛配合着银色的耳坠在灯光下闪闪发亮。火辣动人的情调，带着席卷而来的迷人魅力。  
让围绕她的军官和议员都在浮夸的配合，争抢着靠近她耳边低声说些恭维的话语。能得到那双秋水般眼睛，含情脉脉的一瞥，就让这些年轻人头脑发晕。  
“我很理解你为她着迷。”Palpatine慈祥的笑起来，对身边明显已经愤怒的Vader低语，“她让我的半个帝国都跪在她脚边。”  
他拍拍Vader的肩膀，故作无奈的叹了口气，“你还年轻，为了这样肤浅的美人很容易犯错误。”Vader知道他在暗示穆斯塔法的事情，只是palpatine并不知道她就是Obiwan。  
“Qui-Gon找到了新的继承人。”Palpatine贴近他身边低声说道，“在Obiwan消失之后，共和国选了个Alpha作为他的继承人。”  
Vader盯着那个恣意滥用魅力的身影，咬着牙强忍住扑上去的冲动，等回去，看他怎么收拾这个不知廉耻的家伙。他冷笑道，  
“不过是些骗人的诡计。”  
Palpatine认同的点头，他挑起眉，看着旧徒冰冷漆黑的头盔，多年来凭他对Vader的了解，此时的愤怒和不安已经超出了预期的范围。  
“我们还是要尽快找到Obiwan。据我所知，Qui-Gon已经通过Dooku伯爵在帝国境内开始调查。”他意味深长了一眼宴会厅里的纳布议员，低声说道“谁先找到他，就已经掌握了谈判的胜利。”  
“是”Vader含糊不清的电子音说道，带着一阵愤怒的咕噜喘息。  
“我要他活着，Vader。“Palpatine提醒道，他知道Vader已经抓住了Obiwan，只是不确定震怒之下，他会不会因为报复杀了他。  
“他活着。”Vader扭头，恭敬的向Palpatine行礼告别，“我绝不会让您的计划失败。”  
Palpatine对他挥手，有些好笑的看着高大的身影穿过人群，跟随那个醉的跌跌撞撞的女子离开。  
年轻人，Palpatine冷笑，真是没有长性。  
就在一年前，他还为了那个Obiwan，要死要活的。

Obiwan摇摇晃晃的扶着墙，踩着不稳当的高跟鞋，慢慢的蹭向休息室。体内按摩器突然的震动，让身体涌起的酸软和麻酥。顺着大腿淌下的淫液，有一些不小心沾到了衣裙，黑色的绸缎上留下一点并不明显的湿润痕迹。  
太开心了，好像回到了过去无忧无虑的时光中，他没有注意到Vader的愤怒，Master怎么会让他跟别的Alpha这样接近。他理所应当愤怒，Obiwan心想，我太放肆了。  
对Vader的害怕和对惩罚的担忧让他逃离了大厅，想要自欺欺人的藏起来躲避那种汹涌剧烈的怒火。  
他推开一个狭小无人的休息室，捂着额头，在极度欢快放纵的眩晕后，企图平抚自己的不齐心率。裙子被卷起来窝在腰间，Obiwan摸索着，将震动的按摩棒从不断溢出的淫水的后穴里拔出来，靠在大腿根上，被灌入的精液止不住的顺着无法闭合的小孔流了下来，殷湿了一片裙摆。少年靠着墙，身体软软的滑下来，坐在地上脱力的喘息。  
门外突然传来熟悉的声音，Obiwan愣了一下，混乱的头脑瞬间清醒，他手忙脚乱的拽下裙子，从地上爬起来，急切的大喊道  
“Padme！”  
他的手刚刚触摸到门把，另一个声音响起来，让少年的动作僵持在原地。  
“我很遗憾听到这个消息，”Palpatine真诚的说道“可怜的孩子，希望他没事。”  
“谢谢，我会跟Qui-Gon转达您的慰问。”Padme清亮的声音响起来。“真的很可惜，我一直以为他们只要见上一面，这个提案并不会那么困难。”  
“当然，当然，Vader是个很好孩子。”  
Obiwan的手用力按下了把手，他想冲出去，当面告诉他们这个魔鬼的真面目，但接下来的话让他面色苍白，手指慢慢失去力度，滑落到了身侧。  
“说起来，你知道Qui-Gon的新继承人吗？”皇帝苦笑一声“不要这样看着我，亲爱的padme，我并没有别的意思。帝国也没有合适的omega可以跟她联姻。我只是疑惑Qui-Gon为什么这么快就找到了新的人选。”  
“抱歉，陛下，”Padme的声音客气而冷淡，“我并不了解具体情况，根据我有限的材料，实际上从很长时间以前，Qui-Gon就开始找新的继承人了。”  
两人沉默了很久，直到Obiwan混身的血液都变得凝固，四肢冰冷，完全失去了对周围的感觉。  
“他毕竟是Omega，”Padme终于说道，似乎也有很大的愤慨，“总是有很多人错误的认为我们没有能力做好任何事。”  
皇帝笑了，他非常郑重的为自己这个不愉快的话题道歉，然后说道“可怜的孩子，他们本来会是多么快乐的一对。”  
Padme也叹了口气，她为共和国和帝国的未来感到深深的忧虑，“很遗憾，”  
她又重复了一遍“真的很遗憾。”

狭小的休息室里，只有星光顺着打开的露台门照进来，轻薄的窗帘随着夜晚的凉风微微摇晃。  
Vader找到他的时候，Obiwan蜷缩在沙发上，呆呆的看着窗外的星河，他的脸上布满干涸的泪痕，鼻尖还有些泛红，很显然刚刚哭过。  
这样的示弱让Vader的心充满了怜悯，他将头盔放在一边，拽下自己的手套，慢慢靠近Obiwan在他身边坐下。  
“发生了什么？”他抚摸着少年柔软的金发，按压不住的冲动和欲望的目光随着他的手指缓缓滑过Obiwan侧脸的线条。Vader轻轻的将坠子从小巧的耳垂上摘下来，温柔的揉动了一下夹红的肌肤。掀开他的长发，用嘴唇在Obiwan的脸颊上轻轻按压，磨蹭向颤抖的脖颈。  
“谁欺负了我的小奴隶？”  
Obiwan并没有回答，他只是忍不住又开始流眼泪，少年用力揉了揉眼睛，转身躲开了Vader的亲吻。  
“不舒服吗？“忍不住的手掌顺着大腿撩起了他的长裙，去揉捏柔软的臀瓣，让Obiwan吓了一跳，身体都有些紧绷。  
“别紧张，”Vader语气轻快，眼睛里饱含深情的笑意，他贴在Obiwan的脖子上，闭上眼陶醉的感受少年柔软光滑的肌肤“我会让你快乐，Obiwan，你摸起来好舒服。”  
Obiwan原本悲伤到不行的脸色一片慌乱，他的心在狂跳，苍白的脸蛋又红了起来，“你在胡说什么？”  
Vader轻笑道:“又想反抗你的Master?”  
“不是，才没有啊，啊”被揉捏大腿和屁股在发抖，Obiwan已经忍不住呻吟起来，屁股也确实轻轻晃动着，他在被亲吻的时候身体就已经起了反应，股间被按摩棒搅动了一夜的小穴湿润的彻底。只是这个充满了悲伤和痛苦的时刻，在情欲的拽动下陷入激情，让少年觉得无地自容的窘迫。  
“最好不是。”Vader兴奋极了，两瓣臀肉触感实在好到不行，那些细腻的肌肤像是能把人吸附住一般，贴在上面的手掌无法移开，等摸到那湿乎乎的小洞，就更加忍耐不住，想到今夜美丽迷人的Obiwan，站在人群中闪闪发光，几乎让人想要跪在他膝下亲吻他的双脚。  
我才是那个被奴役的人，Vader趴在他肩膀，紧紧将挣扎的少年搂在怀里。  
我是他的奴隶。  
在一瞬间，Obiwan感觉到Vader好像离开了，他疑惑的低下头才发现Vader单膝跪在自己身边捧着他被丝袜包裹的脚背亲吻，小心的用手掌轻轻磨蹭。然后他湿热色情的亲吻顺着脚背，慢慢的向上，顺着大腿内侧将他的裙子撩了起来，轻轻舔弄柔软的小穴。  
骚痒流水的小穴被火热的舌头摩擦，生出的快感让Obiwan忍不住尖叫了一声，他紧张的捂住了自己嘴巴，一时间只能祈祷不要有人推门而入，外面隐约还能听到舞曲和脚步声，他的心慌乱的狂跳，不敢拒绝Vader也担心继续下去会被人发现。  
Obiwan抬头，对上昏暗中嫉妒狂热的眼神，Vader紧紧的盯着他的脸，那样的目光像是要把他撕碎吞进身体里。他在愤怒，埋怨，甚至充满了焦虑无奈的不安。Obiwan的全部精神都集中在被舔邸的肉穴上，饥渴骚痒的淫穴被舔的舒服极了，透明的汁水都从身体内部汩汩流出，又被咕咚咕咚的吸进嘴巴里咽下肚去，少年羞耻的小声叫道:  
“不要，Master，好脏。”  
Vader垂下眼睛看着享受了无数次，却依然迷恋痴狂的身体，整个人兴奋到了极点，他用舌头肆意的品尝大腿内侧混合了自己味道的体液，用鼻尖轻轻顶弄娇嫩的穴口，故意往里面吹了口气，低声道:  
“想念我了吗?我很想念你。”  
“Master，啊——”  
在舌头探入里面的时候，Obiwan终于有些失控，他的手抓着Vader的头发握不住了一般发抖，屁股下意识的往后翘，竟是主动扭动着去套弄柔软的舌头。少年舒服的眼睛里都冒出了泪水，眼尾也泛着红，感受着舌头不安分的在身体里蠕动，最终奔溃般呜咽道:  
“啊…用力…哈…深一点，Master…啊……给我”  
少年颤抖的淫叫显然取悦了Vader，舌头更卖力的舔邸着那湿软骚浪的肉穴，掰开那紧窄的穴缝，露出里面一点艳红的媚肉，再用舌头激烈的抚慰品尝，  
“其他人会让你这么快乐吗?嗯？那些上过你的Alpha。”  
“唔……，Master，没有，他们都比不上Master。”Obiwan难得说了实话，他的手指紧张的抓着沙发，克制着身体不自觉的颤抖。  
Vader俯下身，趴在他身上，低声问道:“比不上我做什么?”  
Obiwan闭了闭眼，强烈的快感让他的肉穴激烈的收缩起来，前面的阴茎也开始溢出透明的液体，他的锁骨小幅度的战栗，喘息道:  
“操我啊，不如Master操的我，啊”  
他说的很小声，确保不会被外面的人听到，但脸上饥渴急切的表情却根本控制不住。  
少年一只手紧紧的抓住沙发的靠背，上半身裙装的吊带在揉蹭中滑落漏出左边粉嫩的乳头，下面的裙子被掀倒腰间，穿着肉色丝袜的长腿被分开到Vader腰侧，银色的高跟鞋在夜色中微微泛光，鲜红的后穴被玩弄到流水。Obiwan勉强抬起上身，夜色下深邃的眸子哀怨的看着身上的人。  
“Master”他轻轻的扭腰催促Vader的动作，粗大阴茎慢慢抵上开浪穴，缓缓的推开柔软的阻碍，陷入到Omega的身体里。  
好羞耻，Obiwan闭上眼，感受着Alpha的阴茎在他身体里轻轻的研磨，偶尔还微微转动，让他生出强烈的快感，眼眸中覆盖上一层新的快乐的湿意。  
“Master”他的手指拽住了Vader的前襟，拉着他的身体与自己接吻，任凭自己恍惚的精神沉浸在温暖坚硬的手臂里。他的Alpha是多么强壮，多么英俊，他是自己的主人，生理上最亲密最可靠的的依赖。  
“不要抛弃我。”交错舌尖，少年小声的呜咽，他恐惧的目光颤抖的追寻着Vader的眼睛。  
Alpha凑在他的耳边，故意用舌头舔了下白嫩的耳垂，低声道:“只要你乖一点，听我的话。”  
“嗯”  
Obiwan急忙点头，他迫不及待的想向Vader展示自己的顺从和讨好，少年用力翘起屁股，将双腿分得更开一点，方便Alpha的楔入。明明是因为报复而来的性爱，明明是不合适的场合和情欲，明明是药物作用下的渴望和淫乱，他应该感到羞耻才对，但Obiwan感觉到更多的是兴奋，他渴望着Alpha的性器插进来，插进他下流的身体里，把他狭小的甬道完全撑开，使劲摩擦他饥渴的肉壁，顶弄他柔软私密的生殖器，把用浓稠的精液将他完全灌满，消除那种几乎疼痛的不安和渴望。  
光是想象而已，Obiwan已经兴奋到浑身发麻，他喘息着，感受着Alpha的龟头一点一点的挤开他的穴口，一寸一寸插的更加身图，剧烈的快感让他放纵的大叫出声。  
“啊！我都听你……哈……嗯哈……Master，啊！……好棒，哈……嗯、嗯……好，啊好棒，啊……我是你的”  
听到这样的话语，Vader显然比他还要兴奋，硬邦邦的阴茎往里面顶弄着，感受着那些媚肉的吸咬，他的手指摸索到了少年硬翘的奶头，来回拨弄。  
“都是我的。”他亲吻着Obiwan翘起的下巴，含糊坚定的重复着“你的一切，都属于我。”  
“别，别离开我，Master…啊，求你，求求你。”  
被突如其来的满足冲昏头脑，Vader并不觉得这是什么了不得的事，只觉得是性爱中少年的胡言乱语，他揉着Obiwan的前胸，胯下的阴茎一下一下往他的屁股上顶弄，两人的下体紧紧的贴合在一起。很快被可爱柔软的身体里流出的淫液浸染的湿乎乎，油光水亮，头部也愈发胀大。  
“我不会离开你，Obiwan。谁也不要想讲我们分开。”他抱着颤抖的身体，感觉到Obiwan搂着自己的脖子，哭泣般的呜咽，像是终于靠近了少年细腻柔软的内心。Obiwan终于属于他了，这个曾经优雅高贵，风度翩翩的小少爷，是他温柔调皮的爱人，恶劣又令人迷恋，Vader紧紧的抱着他，满足的闭上眼睛沉醉在一种梦幻般的幸福里。  
随便谁都会迷恋他，但是他，属于我。  
Obiwan根本阻止不了身体里的快感，一只手紧紧的抓住沙发，另一只手握住了Vader的大手说什么也不想放他离开自己，这样亲密的感觉让他又羞耻又兴奋，急切的讨好着自己身上的Alpha。  
“你叫的好大声，”Vader笑出声，他眯起眼睛，浓密的睫毛带着一种年轻幼稚的感觉，Obiwan第一次觉得他其实也没有长大，似乎只是个跟自己差不多大的孩子。“被发现也没关系，我简直想告诉整个银河系，你是我的。”  
“啊……，啊”  
Obiwan睁大了眼睛，身体里耸动的阴茎狠狠的顶入，粗大龟头破开他腔口，让少年发出来凄惨柔美的呻吟，他只得希望外面没有人路过，不至于让他的淫叫声被那么多人听到。  
Vader凑在他的耳边轻笑道:“乖一点，接受我。”他吻住了还在呜咽的嘴唇，胯下疯狂的往柔软的内腔里顶弄。  
“呜，呜……Master，要到了，我要……啊”Obiwan忍耐不住这样的快感，他的舌头被吮到发麻，体内的小嘴用力的吮吸着Alpha的阴茎。  
“啊……啊啊，Master，射进来，啊，给我，Master”Obiwan的眼睛失神的望着上方，狂乱的扭腰胡乱大叫，他此刻几乎忘记了会有其他人在门外，只知道配合Vader的动作，淫乱的大叫，不能让他离开自己，留住他，为此Obiwan愿意付出一切。  
他的内腔被顶弄的变形，随着龟头的晃动来回拉扯，透明的液体越来越多，终于在一阵激烈的抽插下，大股大股的喷溅出来。在他潮吹的瞬间，Vader也深深的顶入了他的生殖腔里，在温热液体舒适的浇灌下射出了自己浓稠的精液，灌满了少年娇小的内腔。  
滚烫的精液冲击掉了仅存的理智，Obiwan的头高高仰起，抵在沙发上，接受着Alpha的给予。  
喘息渐渐平复后，Vader抱着他，将柔软的小脑袋搭在肩膀上，温柔的抚摸。  
“那些Alpha，都还好吗？”  
Obiwan还在高潮的余韵中，他抱着Alpha健硕的身体，享受着性爱后的温存和爱抚，生怕再被抛弃的恐惧让他想要无条件的服从Alpha的一切命令。  
“我不知道。Master。”他害怕的小声说道，他真的不记得自己究竟跟谁做过。  
Vader扶着他的肩膀将人推起来，还在Obiwan身体里的阴茎弄的他不太舒适的哼唧。  
“你说了会听我的，Obiwan。”他的脸色变得有些阴沉，那双向上翻动的眼睛，总带着一种让人恐惧的阴郁。  
“我真的不知道，”Obiwan小心的说道，他怯生生的从睫毛下看着Vader的表情，“很多时候喝多了。Master。”  
“那就是说你周围所有的Alpha都有可能。”Vader阴森森的牙咬，他盯着Obiwan的脸，仔细的判断少年表情里是否还有任何隐瞒。“Ventress，Quinlan还有Hando。”  
Obiwan连忙说道，“Hando是个Beta。”他看到Vader的脸色，立刻摇头“不是的，我没有跟他们——”  
“那是谁？”Vader摇晃着他的肩膀，大声吼道，Obiwan越是摇头他就越愤怒，觉得他在为那些家伙隐瞒。  
“怪不得几个家伙到处找你。”他大声呵斥，让Obiwan小心的蜷缩，就快要流泪。Vader眯起眼睛，冷冰冰的说道“你说过会服从我，Obiwan。”  
“我会的，Master。”Obiwan赶忙爬在他胸前，哀求的目光可怜兮兮的仰望者Vader的面孔，讨好的在他胸前磨蹭自己的下巴。  
“你没有。”  
他的阴茎还深埋在少年的身体里，Obiwan只觉得依然粗大的柱体微微抖动，激烈的热流比射精更加有力的冲击着敏感的内壁，他尖叫一声近乎晕厥，嘴张的大大的，发不出一点声音，小腹被撑大缓缓的膨胀鼓起。  
一股细细的白液从他身前粉嫩的阴茎里迫不及待的射在沙发上，Obiwan的头倒在Alpha的胸前，抽搐的身体被按着腰扣紧，失神的望着眼前的黑暗，内心一片灰寂。  
——他被人内射精液和尿液，还被刺激到射精。  
——可是他不想离开Anakin。他深深依赖的Qui-Gon已经抛弃了他。如果离开Anakin，他不知道自己还能去哪里。  
不被爱，不被记起，是这个宇宙里最可怕的事情。  
那是一个魔鬼一样的声音，将这样的想法深深地烙印在了Obiwan的灵魂里。 

Padme站在走廊的一头，奇怪的看着另一边两个人影，金发的女子哭泣的抱着Vader的身体，好像在哀求他不要离开自己。  
Vader半蹲下来，不知道跟她说了什么，可能是解释也可能在安慰，但那个姑娘显然并不满意，她用力的摇头，抱着Vader的胳膊不想他离开。  
两人站在那里磨蹭了很久，直到Vader突然抱起她走向飞船，然后将她一个人跟C3PO留在了船舱里。  
Padme走过去，站在Vader身边，跟他一起目送小型的飞行器消失在天空里。  
“我从没听你说起过，已经有了交往的对象。”Padme有些好笑的说道，“是那个今天大家都在谈论的Omega吗？听上去是个不错的女孩。”  
Vader有点尴尬，他很庆幸有头盔的掩护，让自己不至于在好友面前过于尴尬。他轻轻点头，算是承认了。  
“所以你是为了她搬到穆斯塔法吗？“  
“奇怪的品味，不是吗？”Vader低头，他那种沉闷缓慢的声音听上去情绪不错。  
“她知道你要去共和国所以不开心吗？”  
“我一直以为，他不喜欢跟我在一起。”Vader缓缓的摇头，对情人反复无常的态度很是苦恼。  
“爱情，就是很奇怪的事情。”Padme深深的吸了口气，她的表情变得严肃了一些，低声说道“来吧，在你去共和国之前，我们还有很多准备要做。”  
两人离开后，柱子后闪出两个身影，Ventress皱着眉看着他们。  
“你觉得会怎么样？如果Obiwan不能跟他们联姻话的，会发生什么？“  
“很难说，”Quinlan摇头，“谁也无法预测事情的走向。我们也不知道这些大人物都在想什么。”  
“Amidala女王是个正直的人。我们可以相信她。”Ventress说道。  
“但是Vader不是，”Quinlan说道“他皇帝最残忍的武器。”  
两个人看着蹲在一边用望远镜看天空的Hando，对这种无厘头的行为感到无奈。  
“好了，我们要去跟那些议员谈谈，“Ventress在身后拍了他一下。  
Hando站起来，拍拍酸痛的大腿，它把望远镜递给Ventress，  
“你们不觉得，那个跟Vader在一起的女人很像Obiwan？“

穆斯塔法的房间里，Obiwan蜷缩在一堆羽绒垫子里，抱着膝盖哭泣。  
他甚至没有换下舞会上的衣服，狼藉的下体也没有清洗。  
Vader欺骗了他，扔下他一个人跑去共和国。少年不停的哭泣，不论他如何哀求，Vader都不肯带上他。  
被抛弃的感觉让他的心碎成好多片。  
会不会，Vader也不要他了，他不在喜欢自己了，把他一个人扔在这个布满岩浆的星球上自生自灭。  
Obiwan越想越害怕，越想越偏激。  
我要孤孤单单的死在这里了，没有人记得，没有人关注。Qui-Gon有了新的继承人，而Vader也会找到更美丽温柔的Omega。  
所有的人都不需要我，一个只会找麻烦，又任性又自私的讨厌鬼。他甚至还不如那些身强力壮的奴隶。  
C3PO一直跟着他，他不知道Obiwan为什么哭泣，但出于程序的同情让他递给少年一块干净的毛巾。  
“哦，不要哭了，Obiwan少爷。你应该去洗个澡然后早点休息。Master Vader今天不在，也许你可以住在他的床上。”  
“对不起。”Obiwan看着他的毛巾，心中涌出一种暖意，在这样的时刻给他关心的竟然是这傻乎乎的机器人，人生中第一次他如此真诚的说出一句道歉。  
“对不起，C3PO，”他猛的抱住了机器人冰冷的外壳，嚎啕大哭起来。  
C3PO吓了一跳，感觉到Obiwan并不是故意想让他生锈，他不太熟练的用手拍了拍少年的后背。  
“会好起来的，Obiwan少爷。哦，都会好起来的。”


	6. Something wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️   
> 口交，颜射，pee on face  
> 人前做爱
> 
> 下一节终于要结局了，  
> yeay！

“好的，Master Vader 我会跟他转达。”C3po点头，他小心的回头看着藏在被里的凸起蠕动了一下。  
其实他觉得Obiwan可能听见了，只是故意装作听不到。可作为称职的管家，有时候就是要忽略主人们奇怪的行为。  
蓝色的全息身影似乎很无奈，Vader还想继续说下去，但身后的官员在叫他。  
“我会尽快赶回去的。“  
通讯器被关闭掉了。  
C3po吱吱嘎嘎的移动到床边，“Obiwan少爷，Master Vader说——”  
“我知道。听到了”被子掀起一道狭窄的缝隙，露出少年柔软的鼻尖，“他昨天就这样说。”Obiwan小声嘟囔着。  
Vader在欺骗他，他没有说自己去哪里，也没有说自己去做什么，所以他根本就是不会回来了。躲在被子里的少年又忍不住想哭起来。  
我会饿死在这里的，等我把仓库里的东西都吃完了，就会被C3PO当作垃圾扔到岩浆里去。  
他不想在这里待着，可又不知道自己能去哪里，Anakin不许他联系别人，也收不到外界的消息。  
Obiwan只觉得委屈，不要我了，为什么又不肯放我走？  
C3PO对他这种异常敏感的哭泣感到非常无措，身为管家有很大一部分责任是要调节主人的情绪。  
“哦，Obiwan少爷，也许我们可以再出去开飞船。您不是很喜欢——”  
“我不要去，根本只能在防护盾里面打转。”  
C3PO还想继续说什么，但他突然收到了来自信号塔的消息，机器人匆忙移动到窗户边。他有点惊讶，这样的消息他还是第一次收到。  
“我想我们有事情做了，Obiwan少爷。有人来了。”  
Obiwan猛的掀开被跳起来，光着脚冲到窗边。他套着Vader的睡袍，明显大了一圈的衣服在娇小的身体上显得很有邋遢的喜感。  
少年扑到玻璃上，瞪大了眼睛，仔细的在黑色的烟雾中寻找。  
“是Anakin吗？他回来了吗？”  
“不，我想不是。”C3PO赶忙回到道，“是Amidala女士，”  
他看着Obiwan匆匆忙忙的跑出房间，不由得歪头自言自语“真奇怪，真是太奇怪了。”

“你确定是这里吗？”Ventress皱眉看着窗外被尘埃笼罩的星球，“探测器很难搜索到信号。”  
“看上去像个采矿场，他为什么要住在这里？”Quinlan也很不理解，但Vader的个人品味显然不是他在乎的事情，“你确定那个女人是Obiwan？”  
“得了吧，你看过谁还有那样的痣。”Hando摊了下手，“那绝对是Obiwan。想想看，Qui-Gon宣布剥夺他的继承权后，帝国就抓走了他。顺理成章。”  
这个逻辑看上去确实毫无问题，Ventress挑起眉，“那他为什么要带Obiwan出门？”  
“跟皇帝展示一下自己的战利品吧。”Quinlan说道，“毕竟去年的那间丑闻给帝国带来了很大震撼，直到现在Skywalker这个名字还是禁忌。”  
“哦，Obiwan。”Ventress有些头疼的扶额，她的眼睛突然睁开了，目光闪烁的看着越来越近的星球，似乎那些烟气已经吸到了喉咙中一样的窒息。  
“穆斯塔法。”她的眉头越拧越深，“Obiwan是不是在这里跟那个Skywalker——”  
三个人突然感觉到了那种异样的寒冷，顺着脊柱蔓延上头。  
这件事，可能没有看起来那么简单。

“Padme！“Obiwan爬在围栏上，隔着好远就对刚刚下落的飞行器大声招呼。  
“Padme！“他拼命的挥手，差点直接从二楼跳下去，惊恐的C3PO从身后拉住了他的衣服。  
起落架缓缓放下来，身型娇小的女子走下来，她穿着日常的紧身外套，肩上披着纯白色的披肩。  
见到Obiwan，Padme似乎并没有惊讶，美丽的眼睛只是略带担忧的看着他。  
“哦，Amidala女士欢迎您，您怎么想到来这里？”C3PO急急忙忙的上前鞠躬。他很想问她是如何穿过防护盾，但显然被热情搂在怀里的姑娘没时间回答他，Padme勉强给了他一个友好的笑容。  
“Obiwan，你还好吗？“Padme推开少年，仔细的上下打量着他。Obiwan长长的金发微微卷曲，一副刚刚爬出被子的凌乱。他的衣服大了很多，松松垮垮的挂在肩膀上，露出大片雪白的肌肤。裤子一边裤腿挽起在小腿上，另一边耷拉下来踩在脚底下。除了刚刚哭过的眼圈，他看上去没什么大碍，甚至比过去还要圆润了一些。  
Obiwan，猛烈的摇头，过长的袖子咬在嘴里，掩饰太过兴奋的呜咽。他拽着Padme的胳膊就要往上走。  
“带我离开这里，Padme，快！我们马上就去科洛桑。”  
“冷静，请冷静一下，Obiwan。”Padme同情中又觉得有点无奈，他想这个样子走到哪里去？  
“不，Padme，我们立刻就走。要死了，我不能一个人再待在这里！”obiwam挣开了她的手，连滚带爬的跳上了飞船。  
Padme有些无奈，“他一直这样吗？”  
“开始的时候还要更糟。”C3PO回答道，他歪头想了想，继续说道“Master Vader在的时候会好一点。”  
Padme点点头，说道“果然是这样。”  
她松口气，但似乎更加苦恼“Ani告诉我的时候，我以为情况更严重一点，现在看来他恢复的还不错。”  
C3PO不太明白她在说什么，但礼貌让他保持着恰当的距离，没有仔细的问下去。  
“我会告诉Master Qui-Gon的，这样的情况，他应该还接受的了。当得知Obiwan被卖去受虐的时候，他几乎情绪崩溃了。”Padme叹了口气。  
两人一起看着飞船里的Obiwan慢慢的倒退，颤抖着走下起落架。  
他长大了嘴，目光上下打量着走出来的人，好像见到了吃人的怪物。  
黑色的身影遮住了船仓内的灯光，一步一步向前，带着沉重压抑的气场靠近。  
“ma，Master——”Obiwan小声叫道，淡蓝色的眼睛不断的颤抖，说不出是惊讶还是恐惧多一些。  
Padme看着那个被搂在怀里的柔软少年，垂着头，乖巧又听话，原本紧绷的身体瞬间放松，完全没有过去那种刁蛮任性的模样。她不自觉歪着头叹了口气，心里充满了柔软和感动，被这样看上去美好又温馨的画面打动。  
“哦，Ani，我的Ani是个多么温暖可爱的男孩。Qui-Gon一定不会再拒绝这个提案了，”Padme终于笑起来，玫瑰色的嘴唇不无得意的说道。“我就知道，他们会喜欢彼此。”  
真的要死了，Obiwan的大脑一片空白，剧烈的电流顺着脖子内的芯片，噼里啪啦的响动着震麻了全身，让他腿软的差点直接跪倒。  
这是Vader的愤怒，他不会放过自己的。

一杯蓝色的牛奶顺着桌面滑到Obiwan面前，Vader看着他，脸上露出一种温和狡猾的笑容，“这是塔图因的特产，喝了它能让你休息的好一点。”  
Obiwan几乎是哭丧着脸，他小心的看了一眼坐在对面的Padme，毫无知觉的姑娘正微笑着看着他们。  
“我能不喝吗？”她的存在给了Obiwan一点勇气。  
Vader看了一眼Padme，桌子下面的手顺着Obiwan的裤子摸到了少年柔软的肚子上。  
“乖，这对你有好处。”他低声说道，像是一个合格的家长一样，苦恼又无奈的样子。但他的手可不是这样，抚摸着Obiwan下体的手指突然用力的握住了柔软的阴茎，吓的少年一个机灵。  
如何哀求都是无法躲避的，他只能乖乖的伸手把牛奶小口小口的抿了进去。一边喝一边抬起眼睛又害怕又委屈的盯着Vader的表情，他知道那是什么，里面有在内莫伊迪亚人哪里买来的药物，只要喝下去就又会产生对精液的依赖和渴望。  
Vader要惩罚他，还要他当着Padme的面自己喝进去。  
喝完后嘴唇上还残留着一圈淡蓝色的奶渍，Obiwan无意识的伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐。  
Vader突然靠了过来，眼睛里流露出浓浓的笑意，“真乖。”说着用拇指往他的嘴唇上抹了过来，轻柔的将那层残留的奶渍抹干净，弄的Obiwan瞪大了眼睛，心脏不受控制的狂热跳动，他下意识的转过头将Vader的手指含在嘴里，尽力讨好自己的主人。   
感受到少年的主动，Vader的手也加动了揉搓的速度。Obiwan不自觉的挺起腰，闭上眼睛沉醉在熟悉的抚慰中。  
Padme轻轻的咳嗦了一下，对这样甜蜜亲密的画面有些尴尬。  
像是突然意识到自己做了什么，Obiwan紧张的不得了，鼻尖都冒出了点点汗液，他匆忙放下杯子站起来，小声说道:“我可以了，你……你们继续。”   
“他还是不太习惯接触别人。”Vader语气淡淡的，眼睛却紧紧盯着离开的身影。新作的衬衫将他的腰线掐了出来，结实又单薄，握在怀里柔软又香甜。已经很多天没有触摸过的肌肤，在刚刚替他换衣服的时候，被Vader从头到脚亲吻过好多遍，可是依然无法满足，白嫩可口的模样一刻也没从他的脑海中消失掉。他竟然妄想离开，Vader的目光暗淡了一些，那种后知后觉的恐惧让他充满了对Obiwan的愤怒。差一点，他就又让Obiwan从自己身边溜走。  
他总也不长记性，哪怕有一点点可能，就会想如何离开自己。   
“他很依赖你。”只是看到Vader的后脑勺，Padme也能感受到那灼热的视线和燃烧的渴望，不论他再如何小心的掩饰，那种几乎快要将Obiwan穿透的目光直白而坦诚，他就是想要拥有他，像一头陷入绝境的兽，毫不介意为此与任何人争斗。  
Padme对这样过分的热情和执着有些担忧，她柔声安慰道“他受到了很大惊吓，Ani。你还是要耐心一点。”

一只大手放在Obiwan身上，让他⼿足都有些无措，全身的⼒道像是卸去了一般， 动作慌乱又僵硬，用毛巾胡乱的擦着电子屏，只盼着Vader会突然离开。   
但他一直没走，“我不在的时候，你也有好好干活吗?”   
“嗯，我天天做的。”Obiwan无法在这样灼热的目光下继续做下去，他还得去擦地板，还要把浴缸冲洗干净。少年低着头含着胸往外走，尽量把⾃己的胸缩起来一点，好像这样就不会引起Vader的注视。  
“为什么不跟我通话。”Vader按住了他的肩膀，阻止他离开。   
Obiwan低着头慌乱的不知如何回答，他以为Vader抛弃他了，又害怕又心酸。可是当他真的回来了，又觉得混身滚烫，又羞又臊的不敢面对他。  
“因为我对你太好了。”Vader的声音变得冰冷，他按在Obiwan肩上的手掌也慢慢收紧，掐的少年疼痛的躲避。  
“Obiwan，你就那么急着要离开我吗？”  
Obiwan急忙摇头，紧张的说道，“我没有。”他抬起眼睛，慌忙解释，“我以为你还在科洛桑，我只是想去找你。”  
Vader勾起嘴角，冷笑了一下，显然不相信他的解释，“你想去找Qui-Gon，回到你的养父身边去。”  
“没有。”Obiwan愣了一下，一种屈辱感涌上心头，他眼睛里含着委屈，“我真的没有，他已经——”  
“所以，你知道他有了新的继承人，根本就不会要你，才想留在我身边？” Vader哼了一声，他猛的推开Obiwan，让少年踉跄的后退了几步。  
“一个虚伪的Gold Digger。没有钱你根本就活不下去。”  
Obiwan都不知道该怎么说服他，⼼里又委屈又着急，“不是的，不是这样的!”   
Vader脸色一沉，他的眼睛冷漠的来回扫视着畏缩的少年，“是吗？”  
他突然大声的吼道，“你现在就可以自由的离开，随便你去哪里！不要总是好像我强迫你跟我在一起。”  
Obiwan委屈的眼圈红红的，他咬嘴唇，僵硬站在原地。他很想说，明明就是你强迫我的，强迫我跟你做爱，强迫我干活，强迫我留在穆斯塔法，现在又要抛弃我，还说这么颠倒是非的话。但他害怕激怒Vader。  
“Master”他柔软稚嫩的声音叫道，企图让Vader有少许的同情，“不要，我不要离开你。”  
Obiwan哭出声，他不知道如何才能让Vader回心转意。他咬咬牙，只犹豫了一下，就红着脸开始慢慢的脱衣服。   
Vader眯着眼睛，诧异愉悦的看着美⼈渐渐把上衣解开，裤子越过柔软饱满的臀部脱掉在地，他的双脚灵巧的踩掉了袜子，蜷缩的脚趾抓着地面。  
少年的肌肤白的发亮，凸显点点粉嫩更加可爱迷人，赤裸的双腿紧紧的并拢在一起，膝盖止不住的颤抖，垂在大腿间小巧的阴茎遮挡住了诱人的臀缝，看着就惹人遐想连篇。  
“你在做什么？”Vader冷冰冰的问道。  
Obiwan紧张的不敢看着面前的人，但在自己的Alpha面前脱光，让他带着献身的愉悦和幸福感，“我很想你，Master”他慢慢的伸出手，颤抖着抓住了Vader的胳膊，拽着他的手摸向自己湿润的下体，红着脸贴在他胸前磨蹭。  
“这里也很想你。”  
这样色情主动的画面，赤裸的袒露和祭品般的柔顺，让Vader的鼻血差点流出来。他咬着牙装模作样的享受着Obiwan的手扶着自己的胳膊一寸⼀寸的在柔软的腿间摸索。  
微微分开的双腿，湿热蕴结，只是摸了两下，手掌中就出现了一片粘腻。Obiwan磨蹭的动情，他暗自认为是牛奶中的药物起了作用，见到Vader僵硬的毫无反应，少年狠狠心，抓着他的两根手指毫不犹豫的往后穴里捅了进去。   
“啊——，Master，不⾛，啊，不要，不要让我走……这里，这里真的很想你。”  
Vader惊呆了了，没有想到Obiwan竟然会如此主动放荡的挽留，一个没察觉，两根手指被按着插了进去，正在往他的小穴里四处摸索。   
“就这样吗?”Vader整个人被撩拨得欲火直冒，从看到Obiwan开始，他每天都在想着怎么得到他的心，药物，疼痛，恐吓，想尽了办法，才有这样的机会，得到Obiwan的主动侍奉，他怎么可能轻易放过?   
Obiwan惊恐的看着他冰冷紧绷的表情，生怕自己做的不够完美，忍耐着干涩手指带来的不适，使劲挣扎扭动，扶着那两根手指肆意的在⾁穴⾥亵玩，指腹按压着他敏感的内壁越来越深，不过片刻，就抽插出暧昧的水声。他的唇边也响起娇滴滴的呻吟，咬着嘴唇讨好紧张的看着Vader，希望能得到他的同情，让他回心转意。  
Vader轻轻笑了了笑，眼睛⾥带着嘲弄，“告诉我。是你在主动引诱的我。”他俯下身愉悦的往嫣红颤抖的唇瓣上轻轻咬了一口，故作无奈的叹气，“一直都是你需要我，我才会碰触你的。”   
Obiwan愣了一下，没有想到Vader竟无耻到这个地步，但此刻显然不是纠结这个问题的时机。他眼睛里蓄满了泪水， “我——不是的，”   
两根粗长的手指突然主动往那湿淋淋的⾁穴里捅到了底，又抽出来，再慢慢的插⼊入，⽤手指奸淫着那个湿哒哒的小嘴，Obiwan几乎被刺激的腿软倒不能站立。Vader缓慢而沙哑声音说道:“自然是你一直勾引我 ，第一次⻅面就用那双大眼睛勾引我，又让我轻易尝到你的味道，还跑去做性奴，吃了人家那么下流的药物，骑在我身上不肯下来。有谁能够拒绝你张开的双腿呢？Obiwan。”   
“呜，不是，不是这样的，”Obiwan羞辱的泪流满面，他拼命的摇头，Vader的话完全是是非颠倒，可他却是是第一次勾引了Anakin，又被灌了药卖掉，贪图精液的身体一次又一次的用饥渴的小嘴榨干Alpha的气息。Obiwan无法反驳，他只能流着眼泪在手指越来越舒适的抽动中，喘息着摇头。   
“我真是个傻瓜，总是上你的当。以为你是真心爱我，愿意跟我在一起。”他的眼睛被那少年洁白的乳肉吸引，一只手捏了上去，丰满的乳肉被他揉到变形，又软又有弹性的触感让他着迷，Vader轻轻叹道:“你的身体还真是适合做爱，像这样这样一边天真无邪的看着我，一边淫乱贪婪的骑在我身上的感觉，真让人发疯。”   
他语气中的叹息太过浓郁，Obiwan浑身一颤，抬着泪眼看着他，“Master，你还要我吗?”  
“嗯。”   
Vader扶着他的脖子，低头含住少年柔软的嘴唇，吮吸起omega带着香甜奶味的口腔，柔滑的小舌紧张而主动的探过来，跟随着他的引领，顺从讨好的转动。Vader还渴望自己，Obiwan的心慌乱的跳动，Master他还需要自己，还会让自己留在他身边。  
强烈的快感，充斥着空虚的身体，Vader离开他好像很久，久到只是亲吻都能燃起他火热的激情。只是被轻轻抚弄，只是一个激烈柔情的亲吻，身体就立即有了感觉。   
Vader似乎摸准了少年这点细腻心思，手指抽插着他的嫩穴，揉着他的湿滑娇嫩的内壁，Obiwan很快陷入在快感中，放弃了全部挣扎，柔软的摊在强健的怀抱里，他闭上眼睛无声的流泪，⼼里含着对Vader的妥协和依恋，沉醉在这样灼热火辣的欲望里。  
“很委屈吗?”Vader轻轻亲吻他的嘴唇，咬着唇瓣不断的吮住吸舔，又将舌头伸进来，吸取着少年口中的津液，弄的他浑身发热，不住呜咽。   
“明明总一副很饥渴的样子。”Vader将手指抽出来，沾满了湿漉漉透明的液体，他将液体抹到Obiwan的嘴唇上，又插进他的嘴巴里，搅弄着他的舌头，“尝尝你⾃己的味道，骨子里都带着骚气。”   
Obiwan脸色红到不行，他心理已经完全无法抗拒，身体也控制不住的起了反应，整个人在快感波浪式的侵袭中来回的颤抖。  
都是Master给予的，都是Anakin让他感受到的，他眯起眼睛，乖巧听话的吮吸着Vader的手指，配合着淫荡的搅动。  
因为真的好想要Master。  
Vader很满意他的反应，轻轻笑了笑，带着一点戏谑。他将手指抽出来，揉动着鲜红的嘴唇，好笑的看着迷茫的少年伸出舌头习惯性的追逐他的手指。“我的奴隶有张漂亮的嘴，我相信他还记得怎么用。”   
Obiwan扶着Vader的身体缓缓的下滑，乖巧的跪下去，柔软精致的手指熟练的解开了皮带，又小心的把裤子拉链抓下来，仰头看着冒出的一个巨大的头部。颤抖的手把Alpha的内裤往下拉一点，那根阴茎就直直的弹跳起来，仿佛还冒着热气，正在肆意的勾引着他的视线。  
Obiwan情不自禁的咽了咽口水，淡蓝色的眼睛里带一点无措。  
Vader把他的头往⾃己的下体上压了一下，“不要再让你的Master，说多余的话。”   
口腔里已经分泌出了旺盛的唾液，Obiwan扶着颤颤巍巍的阴茎，闭上眼，小心的伸出舌头，从红润的头部开始品尝Alpha的阴茎。这根让他又爱又恨的肉棍不知道在他身体⾥横冲直撞了多少次，在他柔软狭窄的小嘴里肆意的喷射抖动，流出带着诱人甜腥味道的精液，直到身体的最深处，烫人，羞耻，又刺激。舌头一舔上去，熟悉的记忆就会到了Obiwan的身体里，习惯性的错觉在告诉他，用力，用你的口腔，嘴唇，手指，一切能够献媚的方式，吮吸，轻咬，挑逗，只要Alpha浓稠的精液流到你的身体里，一切不安就会完全平息，一切羞耻感就完全丢掉。只有Master才能这样满足他，也只有他才能让Master流出这样宝贵神圣的液体。  
他开始努力又沉迷的给Vader舔着阴茎，根本没有⼼思去想其他的事情。Master的，都是Master的，他的味道包围了Obiwan的感官，身体的每一寸都在叫喧鼓励。  
“进步的很快，Obiwan。”Vader低下头看着那嫩红的舌头一下一下的把⾃己的茎身舔湿，少年的脸颊上不时被戳出一点凸起，像是在品尝甜美的糖果一般，他的身体也更加兴奋躁动。   
“呜……，Master的，”Obiwan沉迷的舔弄着阴茎上的青筋，让每一⼨皮肉都沾上自己的唾液，他扶着粗长勃起的茎身，用舌尖在头部凹陷的小孔上来回戳弄。抬着眼睛，小心翼翼的观察Master是否满意。   
“你都在哪里学来的?”Vader忍不住眯起眼睛，拽着Obiwan的头发将人拉开。湿漉漉的阴茎从他嘴里弹出来，不小心打在少年的鼻尖上来回摇晃。   
“那些肮脏的Alpha教会了你很多东西。”  
Obiwan抬起眼看着他，用力摇头。他舔了一下自己湿润的嘴角，怯生生的回答道，“我没有给别人舔过，Master。”   
这样的话语显然⼤大的取悦了Alpha，Vader笑了起来，放开他的头发，轻柔的在少年脸色抚摸，低声说道:“很好，继续你的工作。”   
肉冠被吸的滋溜作响，舔的油光发亮，特别是那裂缝中的汁液，被柔软的舌尖不断的舔出来一点点，然后用力的吞咽道喉咙里。   
Obiwan的每一点都漂亮的很，Vader看着他努力含吮着⾃己阴茎的模样，往⽇的傲慢与高贵都被打破，⾯前的人眼角眉梢都带着柔媚淫荡的气息，确实完全被⾃己调教成了一个沉溺性爱的omega，只要他想，Obiwan立刻就会张开双腿，迎接他的深入。扭动着腰，像骑上了奔跑中的马匹，追寻着快感纵情的摆动身体。  
现在，他已经完全无法离开自己。只是简单的吓唬了一下，Obiwan就仓皇赤裸的献出自己，毫无保留和羞耻的迎接他的临幸。Vader微微笑起来，击碎他固执任性的外表，是如此的容易。  
“唔……”Obiwan吐了舌头，不过很快再次乖巧的舔了起来，滑腻的汁液被他的舌尖挑起，黏连成一条透明丝线，淫靡至极。Vader被他撩拨的浑身舒爽，哑着嗓子，低声说道:“喝下去。”   
少年鼓起嘟起⾁肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，附在龟头上轻轻吮吸，汁液顺着他的小嘴缓缓流了出来，他乖巧的一口一口吞咽下去。甚至还有些意犹未尽，舌尖在那龟头上转动了一圈，然后扶着阴茎底部，主动往口腔里面吞咽。  
“就是这样，做的很好，Obiwan。再深一点，用力一点。”Vader赞许的看着他。   
被夸的脸有些红，Obiwan的嘴巴完全被Alpha塞满，双颊⽤力的紧裹，⾆头费力的来回扫弄。Vader捏着他的下巴让他稍稍抬头，这个角度恰好能让自己清楚的看到少年主动讨好的表情，和阴茎进出他口腔的骚浪模样。欲望和征服的快感，在他眼睛里愈演愈烈，Alpha忍不住急切的挺腰，抽动着性器往Obiwan的嘴里抽动。  
“呜呜”嘴巴⾥丰沛的⼝水混着Alpha流出的腺液，在抽动下喷溅出来，Obiwan的嘴好像很饥渴一般，吸着那根阴茎不放，他身体也兴奋的厉害，急切的叫喧着需要Alpha的满足。  
药物，那些牛奶里的药物又起了作用，他感觉到体内的酸痒感满满攀升，顺着跪在地上的大腿，湿漉漉的淫液满满滑落，阴湿了膝盖。   
“都给你，呼。”Vader按着他的下巴将阴茎往柔软的喉管⾥猛插，滚烫的精液顺着喉咙直接流淌到了胃里。Obiwan不适的后撤，过于迅猛的射精甚至差点顺着他的鼻子喷出来，抽出的阴茎抖动着射在少年的脸上，白色粘稠的液体挂在他漂亮的脸蛋上，弄脏了睫毛，鼻梁，顺着鲜红的嘴角缓缓的流下来。  
他轻轻的咳嗦了几声，有些害怕的抬头看着Vader，生怕他对自己的躲闪感到不满意。  
“Master——我，不是故意，”带着精液的嘴唇示弱的求饶，Obiwan连忙用手指沾着脸上的精液抹到嘴里，献媚般的作出吞咽的动作。他仰起头，竭力向Vader展示自己舔干净手指的动作，眼睛里充满慌张不安的闪动。  
Vader满意的摸着他的脑袋，感受到omega的臣服是件非常令人满足的事情，更何况是他的Obiwan，那么耀眼夺目的Obiwan。但是还不够，只有完全粉碎他的骄傲，这个小家伙才会属于自己。  
轻柔的手指突然用力，按住了Obiwan的脑袋，不等懵懂的少年询问，滚烫的带着味道的水柱对着他的脸冲过来。Obiwan下意识的闭上眼闪躲，他高声大叫  
“你——你做什么！？啊……”  
嘴里的涩味，让他不敢再喊叫，抬起的手腕被按住，后脑上坚硬的手掌也让他无法躲避。  
水流，顺着他的额头越过高耸的眉骨，鼻梁，哗啦啦的流过整张面孔，似乎冒着热气，熏红了白皙的脸颊和眼眶，夹杂着淡淡的臭味，持续不停。  
Obiwan大哭起来，眼泪被流动的液体冲落，他觉得受到了前所未有的极大侮辱，即使被Vader玩弄了这么久，这样奔溃的情绪还是第一次。  
他竟然，尿在自己脸上。  
直到这样的羞辱停止，Vader扶着抖动的头部，在他嘴唇上磨蹭了两下。  
少年还是闭着眼睛哭泣，他咬住了牙，抽动着肩膀，脆弱不堪的模样令人十分怜惜。心理的防线被完全摧毁，Obiwan有种感觉，自己真的从里到外都奉献给了Vader，他跪在他面前，真的像是从精神都肉体都变成了他忠诚的奴隶。这个恶劣的家伙，用如此卑鄙龌龊的行径碾压了他的骄傲和尊严。  
“你是我的，Obiwan。”Vader拍了拍他脸，将Obiwan从崩溃中唤醒“我想对你做什么，都可以。”

端着盘子的少年低头走进了大厅，Vader坐在沙发上，查看电子屏。他侧过头轻轻的撇了一眼Obiwan，看着他乖巧小心的摆好茶壶，优雅的按着壶盖倒水。  
Padme走后，他就换回了那身可爱的女仆装。如今的Obiwan又温柔又听话，对他充满了依赖和顺从。Vader微笑起来，摸索着自己的嘴唇，垂下的睫毛遮挡住了欲望火热的目光，他看着Obiwan丝袜下扭捏的双腿和微微翘起的裙角，想象着裙底美丽动人的风光。还是太长了，下次要告诉他们，裙子还是要再短一点。  
Obiwan倒好了茶，抬头对上Vader让人脸红的目光，微微迟疑了一下，挪动着双腿走到Vader身前。  
“Master”他小声说道，知道Vader想要他做什么，少年别开目光，绯红的脸颊带着一种醉人的羞涩。  
Vader放下手里的电子屏，对他撇嘴笑了一下。  
少年微微俯下身，撩起厚重的纱摆乖巧的跨坐在他腿上。带着蕾丝手套的小手主动摸索向他腰间，撸动了两下勃起的阴茎，向自己身下柔软的小口探了过去。  
原本紧致的窄穴被完全撑开，Obiwan舒服的仰起头不断喘息，将双腿分的更开了。他稍稍用力向下坐，穴口顶开后，层层叠叠的媚肉就缠了上去，一点一点吸动着粗⻓的阴茎进到更深的地方去，  
“好硬，啊，Master。唔……给我”感受着那根坚硬熟悉的性器楔⼊自己的身体，膨胀的龟头推开阻拦满满深入到更加舒适的深度，此刻完全没有忐忑和不安，他已经完全渴求着Alpha的操弄，Master的热情，对自己身体的狂热，他对自己的渴望和占有欲是Obiwan安全感的来源。那么粗那么大，只是进来而已，就将他撑的极其满足，“好棒啊……，Master，好大，啊，好⼤，把我撑满了……好，好舒服。”   
Vader扶着他的腰，英俊深邃的五官都显得柔和下来，一边配合着他的动作用阴茎摩擦着他的嫩穴，⼀一边不断的亲吻Obiwan失神的脸颊，脖颈儿，用牙齿轻轻拨开他的领口，在坚硬的乳头来回撩拨，“明明这么想要，自己动一动。”   
被磨蹭到的舒适让Obiwan爽的叫出声来，那根性器实在太过滚烫，让他害怕⼜兴奋，身体都被矛盾给充斥着，让他不知所措。   
Vader含住了了他的嘴唇，等待对于他来说也是难以忍受的折磨，梦寐以求的感觉，渴望已久的焦虑终于被平息，温柔服从的Obiwan贴在他胸前，主动张开双腿迎接他的身体。就是要这样，他就是要成为Obiwan唯一的依靠和支柱。除了我身边哪里也去不了，除了我的身体他不会再渴望其他Alpha的碰触，只有我，他的世界里只允许有我这一个。  
“唔好胀，太⼤了啊……Master”⾁壁被摩擦的快感让Obiwan有些失控，但他没有推拒，反而搂住了Vader的脖子，让他更紧密的贴近自己的身体。那根阴茎也不再温柔，强势中带着一点粗暴，狠狠的插到了底，毫无预警的彻底贯穿了柔软的内腔。   
“啊”少年发出一声惊呼，仰着脖子，眼泪顺着眼尾往下滚落，心脏有一瞬间的停滞，呼吸也短暂的停止， 他心⾥又满足又恐惧，只要自己足够乖巧，Anakin就不会离开他。  
“啊……啊，啊”即使不不需要任何技巧，只是简单的抽插，也能摩擦到他所有的敏感点。“不……要，轻一点啊，太深了，Master……Master，慢一点，会坏的啊，啊！”   
抱着他的手臂上下颠弄了两下柔软的身体，即使坐在Vader身上依然无法触碰到地面的双腿，紧张的绷紧。  
“你很舒服是不是?”   
被Vader那双眼睛紧紧盯着，Obiwan急忙点头，小脑袋随着他的欺负的动作摇来摇去，胡乱的点头，撅着嘴唇认真的回应，“舒服啊，Master，最舒服了！啊，好爽……，好舒服，啊”  
“只有我能让你这个小骚货满足。”   
Vader似乎有些⽣气，握住他的细腰，狠狠的往他的小⽳里顶弄，硕大的龟头⼀下下的在内腔里拉扯，顶的Obiwan体内⼜酸又麻，娇嫩肉壁也被摩擦到着火。  
“不要再有离开我的想法，”Vader的眼睛里带着危险阴鸷，他盯着Obiwan躲闪的目光恶狠狠的说道。“我很难保证自己会做出来什么事情。”   
“yes，Master，我不会。”Obiwan双腿紧紧环在他腰上，⾁穴吸咬着体内的巨物，淫⽔狂喷，在裙摆的掩盖下他勃起的阴茎也流出了点点精液。   
“你也舍不得离开我。”Vader狠狠的往他的娇嫩的内腔壁上一顶，粗大的龟头卡在娇小的腔口上，让少年整张脸瞬间泛着奇异的潮红，整个⼈陷⼊到高潮中难以自拔的颤动。   
Vader拽着他的胳膊，毫不留情的戳穿他，“你就是想要我这样，第一次我就发现，你就喜欢被这样对待。想把我的精液都吸进身体里。戴套怎么可能满足你？承认吧Obiwan，即使没有药物你昨天还是高喊着要我用精液灌满你。”   
Obiwan吓了一跳，仿佛此刻才想起来两个⼈一直是无套做爱，这样内射的频率，怀孕只是迟早的事情，他有些迷茫的看着Vader，不明所以的瞪大了眼睛，“不要，不要怀孕。Master，我不想——”   
他的眼睛瞬间红了起来，鼻⼦一抽一抽的抖动。Vader看的一阵心痛，连忙亲吻他的脸蛋，他隐约知道用内莫伊迪亚人的那些乱七八糟的药物的时候并不会让Omega怀孕。但还是装作凶狠的威胁到 “如果你想逃走，我就让你一直不停的生。”   
“不要不要，那不要射在里面了。”Obiwan扭动着，后穴却把引进吸的更紧了，Alpha一阵猛烈的抽插，让他的挣扎彻底消失，喘息着只知道享受着快感，理智在告诉他不可以，但是他的身体已经完全沉醉在快乐的深渊里。   
Vader让他掀起裙子，可怜兮兮的少年用带着手套的双手将群子抱在胸前，展示已经被干成猩红颜色的后穴，穴口泛着一圈白沫，两人下体都被他的淫水给浸透，⽽身体里面还在不断的喷着水液，仿佛止不住的溪流。  
“要，Master，要到了，啊……求求你，不要，不要射”太过强悍和持久的性爱让Obiwan有些难以承受，内腔里面酸麻的厉害，那股强烈的快感也让他感到恐惧。   
他好怕，他好怕⾃己对这样的快感食髓知味的上瘾，如果Vader到时候抛弃了他，那他要怎么办？如果自己真的生下来孩子又被抛弃，那会只更惨。  
Obiwan的脑海里已经出现了那样的画面，他抱着刚刚出生的孩子，走在烈日当空的沙漠里，风沙拍打着他的脸颊，让细嫩的肌肤变得粗糙干裂，而Anakin不要他了，只剩下他跟孩子相依为命。  
“明明吸的这么紧，真的不要吗?”Vader已经接近高潮，他硬⽣生将引进从那湿软的小穴⾥抽了出来，并带出了一⼩截鲜红的媚肉。   
失去了粗壮阴茎的填充，内壁空虚的收缩起来，那截媚肉也很快缩了了回去，一时之间还合不拢的小洞，渗出透明的淫液，缓缓流淌到Vader的裤子上。  
Obiwan没有想到他真的会抽出去，眼睛呆呆的看着那根泛着亮光的粗⼤阴茎，那么长那么粗，能将他全部填满，能把他带上最愉悦的高潮。他委屈的咬着唇，很想要，又无法开口，又怕Vader真的射进去让自己怀孕。  
Vader将这样激烈挣扎的内心完全看在眼里，他努⼒克制⾃己的冲动，凑到少年的脸边，贴着他柔软的脸蛋，轻轻的蹭动，火热的呼吸带着Alpha浓郁的味道扑在Obiwan的鼻下吹气，他带着狡猾恶劣的笑意，又问了一遍，“真的不要我吗?”   
明明只差一步就能达到高潮，Obiwan被羞耻和无奈折磨到哭泣，哼唧着扭动身体不肯回答。他闭上眼睛，脑海里只剩下燃烧的欲望，少年娇羞的小声说道:“给我，Master。”   
听到他的话，Vader不再强忍，腰一挺，那根粗壮的阴茎又深深的埋入湿软的身体里，直接顶到了生殖腔里面。  
“啊——”被填满的快感让Obiwan全身都泛着红晕，无力的趴在Vader的脖子上，呻吟着扭动想要更多更快乐的东西。  
“射在外面啊，Master，Master，不要弄在里面。”没想到Obiwan还记得这种事，Vader嘴角勾起一抹嘲讽的笑容，“我健忘的小奴隶，什么时候才能记得，永远不要命令自己的主人。”   
“求你，啊……，啊，啊啊不，不要，呜，Master，不要射啊——”敞开的后穴任凭Alpha来回的套弄，快感像风暴一般席卷⽽至，少年忍不住全身抽搐，眼中泛白，陷⼊难以言喻的美妙高潮中，裙下的阴茎射出一股一股的精液，⽽身体也抽搐起来，生殖腔内喷溅出大股的淫水，接连不断的潮吹丧失了他全部的体力。   
耳边隐约传来Alpha的低笑，他一边亲吻少年香甜的脖子，一边抵在生殖腔内将浓稠量又多的精液射进他的身体里，肆意放纵的喷射，好像身上的omega是他用来灌注精液的容器，永远洗刷不掉这种被全力侵占的感觉。  
“不许再有逃走的想法。”  
他抱着Obiwan瘫软的身体，脱下自己的披风盖住少年高潮余韵中不断颤抖的身体，Obiwan摊在他胸前，无力的扶着他的肩膀喘息。  
他疑惑的看着Vader带上了头盔，甚至隐约觉得有些好笑，他们的下体还纠缠在一起，那些灌满了生殖腔的精液还被堵在自己的身体里。而Vader竟然带上了那个恐怖又好笑的头盔。  
“Master——“他伸手，有些顽劣的抚摸着坚硬冰冷的铁板。  
“为什么要？”  
他抱着Vader的脖子，对他带上了头盔颇为不满意，哼哼唧唧的闭着眼睛撒娇。  
“Obiwan？！”  
Obiwan的眼睛瞬间瞪大，他下意识的想推开Vader的脖子，但身体的异样在提醒他，如果掀开他的袍子，别人就能看到自己淫乱狼藉的身体。他突然意识到Vader为什么要这样做，他是故意的。  
Qui-Gon看着被人抱在怀里的少年，心痛的不行，他向前走了两步，但只是看到Obiwan恐惧的抱着的脖子Vader向他怀里蜷缩。  
“Master Qui-Gon”Ahsoka轻轻拽了一下他的袖子，摇摇头，隔着通讯器的全息影像而已，Qui-Gon根本无法触摸到他的身体。  
Qui-Gon瞪大了眼睛，带着血丝的眼睛死死的盯着Obiwan的脸，似乎还在惊恐中的少年怯生生又可怜的从低垂的睫毛下看着他。  
“你……”好多话堆在喉咙里说不出口，Qui-Gon想起他经历的那些可怕的事情，眼泪就要涌出这个刚毅男人的眼睛。他好想抱着Obiwan，告诉他一切都过去了，自己已经找到了他。但很显然，他已经找到了新的依靠。  
Qui-Gon看着Vader，心理又说不尽的感激，多亏他救了Obiwan，还将他从那些可怕的回忆里带出来。当听到那些可怕的传言时，他几乎差点昏死过去，被自己的自责和愧疚完全吞噬掉。  
都怪自己太娇惯他了。Qui-Gon叹了口气，将那种酸涩激动的情绪咽下去，他说道“多谢你，Vader大人。感谢你把他从那些奴隶主手中救出来。”  
“很抱歉，他现在还离不开我。”Vader那种含糊的声音，听上去也顺耳了许多。  
Qui-Gon点头，虽然很痛苦，但他可以理解在应激性伤害后Obiwan对Vader的依赖和反应。  
“还好他已经逐渐好起来了。”Ahsoka小声说道。  
“Obiwan，“Qui-Gon低沉的嗓音说道，努力做出一种温柔平和的语调“你……你还需要什么吗？”  
Obiwan犹豫了一下，精神很受冲击，Qui-Gon没有抛弃他，他一直在到处寻找自己。他很想伸出手，扑到养父的怀里大声哭诉自己的委屈，但是Vader的手抱着他，让他害怕的有一点点疑惑。披风下的手按着他的脖子，轻轻摇摇头。体内膨胀的阴茎再次变得坚硬，Obiwan抬起水汪汪的眼睛，嘴角颤抖了一下。内射进去的精液不断的流淌出来。又硬起来的阴茎烫的Obiwan浑身哆嗦，细小的哀求道:“不要，他们在看，不要这样”   
享受着阴茎被肉壁摩擦的快感，披风下的手狠狠扣住那细嫩的腰身，粗暴的往里面一撞，龟头完全楔入那湿热柔软的内腔里，被娇小柔软的内壁紧密的包裹住。  
Vader在警告他。  
Qui-Gon见到他摇头，心理叹了口气，他很想告诉Obiwan自己很想他，但这句话又太过矫情一般说不出口。  
“可能现在还不是见面的好时候，”Vader突然说道，“但我想定期的通话会让他更快恢复。”  
他不顾Obiwan哀求的目光，轻轻在他体内顶弄了一下已经坚硬的下体，刚刚内射过的液体在搅动下发出不那么剧烈的声音。Obiwan浅色的眼睫毛上都是泪珠，嘴唇被咬的有些肿，眼睛红红的冒着泪光，“Master好过分”   
他趴在Vader胸前呜呜的哭泣，但越哭的凄惨，Vader只会越兴奋，插在少年体内的阴茎胀的更大抖动的更快速，Obiwan自然感觉到了，他微微扭动着挣扎起来。受惊一般瞪大了眼睛，有些无措的盯着他。  
“乖乖听话，”Vader低沉的声音说道，湿淋淋的阴茎抽出来，带出来温热的液体流到腿间，很快又狠狠顶了进去。   
Obiwan咬着手指，憋回自己下流的呻吟，他捂着脸小声的啜泣。可他越紧张越挣扎，身体里就绞动的越紧，Vader抱着他的腰摇动的越快，当着Qui-Gon的面跟人做爱，让Obiwan害怕的差点晕过去，怕被发现的羞耻混合着愧疚和委屈，带来了前所未有的高潮刺激。  
Qui-Gon远远的看着他所在Vader怀里哭泣，轻轻摇晃，只以为他又想起在奴隶主手下受到的那些残忍酷刑，心疼的不行。  
Vader低着的头抬起来，那种沉闷带着剧烈震荡的声音继续说道，  
“不要担心，他这是很高兴见到你们。”  
全息投影闪动了几下，完全熄灭。  
Obiwan神智不清的倒在Alpha的胸前，他的手紧紧握着Vader的手指。止不住的在喘息间抽搐。  
“你是我的，Obiwan”手指在脸上抚摸，带着温暖的的余热，充满自私贪婪的欲望和品弄。  
“永远都不可以幻想离开我。”

“有点不太正常。”Hando放下望远镜，捅了捅两边的人。  
“我需要一双没见过这一幕的眼睛。”Ventress捂住额头，呲牙惨叫。“这都是什么？”  
“他会不会被洗脑了。”Quinlan还是比较冷静，他小心的拨弄了一下手腕的小型电子屏，查看破译防护盾密码的进程。  
“我不确定，”Hando摇头，“你没见过他跟人做爱是吗？”  
Quinlan和Ventress有些呆滞的转过头看着他。  
“他一直都这样。在各种刺激的边缘试探。”Hando耸耸肩，他歪了下头，差点笑出声“有的时候还需和两个Alpha一——”  
Ventress突然抬手捂住了他的嘴。  
“那你说什么不正常？”她讽刺道。  
“哦，上帝啊”Hando高呼，“他从来都会戴套。”


	7. Betray

Ahsoka站在卧室门外，用鞋尖来回磨蹭。C3po走过来，端着一杯果汁递给她。  
“请您先休息一下，Ahsoka小姐。”  
“谢谢”Ahsoka不太想离开这里，她盯着紧闭的大门，看上去有点焦虑。  
“不用担心，Ahsoka小姐，他们谈完就会出来的。”  
“你不知道，C3po。Master Qui-Gon非常生气。他看到dooku伯爵送去的录像之后，简直——Master Windu都在说，他从未见过Qui-Gon如此失礼。”  
“哦，我听说了这件事ahsoka小姐。关于去年在穆斯塔法发生的事情，他们在废弃的飞行器里找到了记录仪。”C3po隐约觉得理解了她的担忧，Obiwan少爷确实做的很过分。  
“是的。”Ahsoka并没有被允许看到录像，作为见习生Master们认为她还是太年轻。但她知道发生了什么，Obiwan欺骗了大家，他并没有受到skywalker的虐待和侮辱，反而是他戏弄了人家，甚至还想杀了他。“Qui-Gon非常，非常失望。他说自己为skywalker的遭遇感到十分抱歉，也觉得Obiwan做的实在太过分。”  
“他被惯坏了。”C3po说道，他扭过头，金属外壳发出乒乒乓乓的响声。接收器感应到了主人的靠近，“不过您完全不需要担心。”C3po歪头了下头，声音听上去十分得意“Master Vader回来了，他们会解决好这件事的。”

“Obiwan！”Qui-Gon的呵斥将他吓了一跳，Obiwan放开抱着的胳膊，哆嗦着缩到沙发的另一边。  
“你竟然还在狡辩？！“  
Obiwan蜷缩在抱枕后不住的摇头，他咬着嘴唇强压着喉咙中的酸胀，小声说道“我没有说谎，他还用鞭子打我！还让我穿着裙子不停的干活！”  
“闭——“Qui-Gon差点就喊出来，但看到那张稚嫩的小脸微微泛红，他受了委屈的孩子被自己吓的瑟瑟发抖，心理还是忍不住一软，声音也缓和了许多“是我的错，是我一直以来对你太没有原则。才让你变的这么任性。”  
他叹了口气，想伸手摸摸Obiwan的脑袋，但被躲开了。  
“Vader他是个很好的孩子，他并没有因为找到了你而借机跟共和国发难，还坚持安慰你，照顾你。Obiwan，你不可以再这样颠倒是非的污蔑他。”  
Obiwan抬起头看着他，抽抽嗒嗒的说道“我说的是真的。是他故意买下我，还给我喂了药。”他又急又气，抓住了Qui-Gon的手腕大喊道“他就是skywalker！他就是Anakin Skywalker！”  
这样孩子气的行为只是让Qui-Gon更觉得头疼，他皱着眉头非常无奈的摇头。  
“要对自己说过的话，做过的事情负责。Obiwan，做个好孩子。”他叹了口气，将哭的发抖的人抱在怀里轻轻抚摸。他还是无法狠下心来教育Obiwan，即使现在对他来说，这一切也太迟了。  
“Skywalker将军的事情，我会想办法跟他的家人道歉，尽量平复他们的情绪。但是你，Obiwan，你不可以再这样污蔑毁掉一个无辜的人。”  
Obiwan吸着鼻子一个劲的摇头，他还想说什么。  
门突然被敲了两下，Vader黑色的身影走进来，挥手将ahsoka好奇的小脑袋关在门外。  
“Master Qui-Gon。”他走过来对Qui-Gon微微点了下头，在对面的沙发上坐下，熟练的将Obiwan抱起来放在腿上。  
Qui-Gon十分欣慰又心疼的看着刚刚紧张不安的孩子，在他怀里变得安静放松，柔软的趴在他肩膀上哼唧。  
“不要怪他，Master Qui-Gon，他的精神状况评估结果并不好。”Vader轻轻的拍拍他的后背，低声说道“顶撞你的养父是错误的行为，Obiwan。”  
少年发出来极其微弱的声音，带着绝望和无助的语调。  
“对不起，Qui-Gon。”

Qui-Gon离开后，屋子里过于安静的压抑，Vader将他半抱着拖到床边，然后狠狠的扔在床上。  
电流刺痛的麻木让Obiwan闭了闭眼，再睁眼时就看到摘下头盔的Vader正一脸冷漠的看着他，眼中积蓄起翻涌怒火。  
少年咬了咬嘴唇，扭头避开他的目光，两⼈之间沉默了一会儿，终是Obiwan忍不住，小声问道:“你、你做什么Master?”   
Vader动了一下，却是在伸手解开了衣服。他的动作干净利落，眼睛像看到猎物般紧紧的盯着Obiwan。少年瑟缩了一下，小心翼翼的往后退，靠到床头的枕头上。  
“我没有想离开你，Master。我真的没有。”Obiwan慌乱的摇头，他突然直起身体跪在床上，想推开爬过来的人。   
“你只是没有成功，”Vader轻而易举的抓着他的手腕将人捞过来，垂着头欣赏自己扯下的衣服间露出的肌肤，慢慢露出一点笑容。   
“可惜，没有人会像我这样，如此没底线的爱你。”他手指熟练的将皮带扯了下来，甩到地上。  
“不是的，我真的没有。”Obiwan躲闪着，又不敢真的反抗他的碰触，一只宽厚的⼿掌深入到衬衫里，顺着他光滑的腰身摸上后背，⼤力揉搓，⼜摸索到身前用指腹捏着他的奶头，将小巧的肉球捏的又红又硬。Obiwan不敢躲避，身子产生了熟悉酸痒的反应，可怜的少年小声呜咽道:“不要这样，Master，我什么都没有说。呜……，我真的不会离开你，啊”   
Vader眼睛眯了一下，金黄色的光芒瞬间转动，他的怒气上涨，忍不住低下头去，顺着Obiwan的脖子亲吻，直到咬住了Omega微红的腺体。  
“啊——好痛，”Obiwan痛的眼泪都流了出来，生理心的麻痹比电流更令他恐惧，Alpha对他的影响是永远难以抵抗的自然反应“Master，Master你已经标记过，你，咬的我呜，好痛！”   
Vader⽤舌头往微微渗出的血迹上舔了好几遍，品尝着带着腥味的香甜，“你乖一点，就不会让你痛。”   
Obiwan哭的更凶了，“ Master，我什么都没有做。”敏感的身体在轻柔的抚摸下慢慢变热变软，抵抗的挣扎也弱了下来，少年小声抽噎着，抱着Vader的脖子摊开了身体任人玩弄。  
Vader垂眼看着怀里的小人，他捧着Obiwan的脸迫使动情羞红的面孔抬起来对着自己，少年甚至眯起了眼习惯性的想索取一个吻。  
“Qui-Gon只是知道你杀了人而已，就要批评你。”   
Vader笑的更冷了，“你觉得我给他看你主动骑在Anakin身上喊着要他内射的视频，他还会不会要你?”   
“没有那种东西。”Obiwan羞红了脸，嗔道。他不是很确定Vader究竟是不是在吓唬自己，淡蓝色的眼睛低垂着来回摇摆。  
双腿顺从的分开，手指按开湿哒哒脏污不堪的后穴深了进去，Vader贴着他的额头低声讽刺道:“你不是很想告诉他真相吗？那就毫无保留的告诉他。”   
Obiwan羞耻的脸色通红，他微微摇头扭动着身体迎合着Vader的手指，张嘴喘息道，“好痒啊，Master。”   
Vader低下头攫住他的下巴，对着被磨的有些肿的嘴唇吻了上去。品尝到熟悉的味道，Obiwan整个⼈都在颤抖，他用力搂住了怀里的脖子，摇晃的腰迎合Vader的动作，等待着Alpha霸道的掠夺。  
舌头探入他的口腔，将他的上颚和舌根都舔了个遍，又吮住他的舌头，强迫着跟自己交缠在一起。  
寂静的房间，手指抽动的汁水声混合着喉咙中暧昧的轻哼，少年的目光逐渐变得迷离沉醉起来。  
湿吻结束时两人的唇边连着一条银丝，淫靡极了，Obiwan伸手轻轻的触碰Vader眼角的红色疤痕。小声说道：  
“我不会离开你的，Master”  
身体里磨蹭的手指抽了出去。Obiwan不满的胡乱摇头，贴在Vader身上急切的磨蹭，红润的嘴唇里不断吐出撩人的气息，“Master——，给我。”   
没有让他多等，结合的快感让Obiwan崩溃的哭出声来，   
“Master啊，啊，好舒服，被撑开了……啊，太大了呜，啊——”   
Vader眉心一皱，更用力的挺入那湿淋淋的后穴里，“离开我，还有谁能满足你?Obiwan，没有我在你不可以再跟Qui-Gon说话。”   
“才不是，啊，Master。我——”  
听他还想争辩，Vader的怒火跟着引燃的欲望一路蹿到脑子里，“我是你的Master。你要是再敢欺骗我。”他狠狠的往那柔软的甬道里楔入，龟头顶到内腔口，轻轻的磨蹭，又抽了出来，再狠狠的顶入。   
“啊啊啊不，不会，啊，我什么都听Master的！”Obiwan呜咽着浪叫，控制不住自己的理智，此刻满心的只想跟Alpha好好做爱，让他的粗暴搅合着柔软醉人的爱抚，带着自己滚动在迷乱舒适的情欲之中。   
“说谎！”只要想到这个如此甜美淫乱的Omega在这一年也被别的Alpha这样操干，Vader⼼里就窝火的要命，动作也更加粗暴用力，狠狠的连续的往生殖腔口顶了⼏十下之后，突然压着他的双腿强势的完全插入里面。   
娇小的少年爽的眼睛翻白，丧失了几乎全部的感官，他觉得整个人都被Alpha那种沉稳浓郁的味道浸透，在被狠狠操了十分钟后他直接射了出来，湿润的后穴⾥也一阵紧缩，喷出持续汹涌的⽔流。即使是在⾼潮中Vader也没有停下抽插的动作，每一次抽出时，阴茎都带出⼤量的黏腻汁水，将床单喷的湿透。  
龟头不同角度的戳刺着娇嫩的内腔，阴茎紧紧的插入那紧致颤抖的⾁穴，Vader贴着Obiwan迷茫呆滞的面孔低声道:“你是我的，这里也只有我可以。”   
“Master，”Obiwan惊恐的挣扎起来，他瞪大了眼睛，腰身绷紧抬起，娇嫩的内腔一阵紧密的抽搐，夹的Alpha的阴茎更紧更爽，战栗的红唇来不及说出任何拒绝。Vader按住了他抬起的脑袋，抓着柔软曲卷的长发，冷笑道:“躲什么？我偏要射在里面。”   
“啊，不要，Master，不可以内射！我没有喝——”Obiwan胡乱的抗拒着，那种绵软微弱的⼒道被Vader单手压制在小腹上。Alpha挺动着腰，拉着他的手腕，往他的筋挛喷水的内腔里快速的抽插了十几下，然后抵在拉扯变形的内腔深处，在少年无助惊恐的尖叫声中，射出了一股又一股精液。   
“总是没有记性的小骗子。”Vader又按着他的胳膊，挺着腰往里顶了顶一下。少年吃痛般的抽搐了一下，淡粉色的眼睛用力眨了几下将泪水咽下去，他怔怔的看着Vader，有点被欺负了的委屈。  
“下一次，我绝对不会这样放过你。”  
Obiwan躲在被窝里蒙住脑袋，他被人隔着被紧紧抱在怀里，强健解释的大腿跨在少年柔软的腰上。感觉到脑后的亲吻，少年红着眼圈气的颤抖，他咬着被角咕噜咕噜的咽气。  
大坏蛋，Anakin就是个大坏蛋！他都已经如此低声下气委曲求全，可是他就是不肯放过自己，没完没了的做爱，丧心病狂的控制欲，还要故意挑嗦Qui-Gon跟自己关系。自从遇到他，Obiwan发觉自己就一直在倒霉的道路上奔跑，失去了身体，失去了财富，现在连那点可怜的骄傲都快被消磨殆尽。  
Obiwan越想越苦，他从来都是自持美貌可爱，极度自负傲慢，可这一切都毁在了Anakin手里。眼泪真的流了出来，连带着一些止不住的鼻涕，少年咬着被子哼哼唧唧了好一会，才靠着温暖的怀抱昏昏沉沉的睡去。  
第二天早上，Vader给他擦脸的时候，Obiwan才慢悠悠的醒过来。他茫然的抬起胳膊，让Alpha一边亲吻自己的脸，一边给他套上袖子。  
少年被放在早餐桌边的椅子上时，才像是刚醒过来，他伸手抓了一块面包塞在嘴里，习惯性的抬起脚让Vader帮他穿上掉了的拖鞋。  
Ahsoka忍不住啧了一声，小声的问身边的c3po“他们一直就这样吗？”  
“是的，Ahsoka小姐，每天早上。”C3po礼貌的回答道。  
小姑娘还没有从惊讶中回神，就看到这个传说中骄纵任性的少年倒了牛奶给Vader，又熟练的用刀把面包切成薄片，抹好黄油递给Vader。这一系列动作自然又娴熟，令人对他们的亲密叹为观止。  
Obiwan也并不向人们说的那样。Ahsoka长大了嘴，难以置信的看着他们。  
Vader在微笑，Ahsoka震惊于他年轻英俊的面孔和幽默的风度，这个帝国传说中残忍偏执的继承人看上去沉稳又温柔，还带着一些深情款款的情调。  
“我去纳布有点公务，Ahsoka。既然Qui-Gon希望你能随时照看着Obiwan，你要跟我们一同去吗？你知道的纳布是个很美的地方，可以当做是一个假期。”   
Ahsoka很少放假，她的眼睛一瞬间亮起来，悄悄瞥了一眼Obiwan，小姑娘点点头，努力保持着自己的矜持和稳重“如果Obiwan要去的话，我想我只能跟过去。”   
Vader轻快的笑了笑，Obiwan则皱了下眉头，似乎很不耐烦的用餐巾擦了一下嘴角。  
“你不想去吗？”Vader伸手在他脸上抚摸了一下，擦觉到Obiwan的躲闪，他的脸色立刻变得僵硬，冰冷的怒火瞬间冻结了餐厅。  
连ahsoka都感觉到恐慌和颤抖。   
“不是，不是的，Master”Obiwan着急的直接说出来这个称呼，他慌张的想解释，但是强烈的呕吐感让他难以开口，只是粗鲁的推开了Vader的胳膊想要趴在桌子上干呕。  
“看着我！Obiwan！”Vader突然怒吼道。他猛的站起来，想抓住Obiwan的肩膀，吓的ahsoka也跳了起来，准备随时保护Obiwan不受他的冲击。  
Vader阴冷的斜了她一眼，在Obiwan面前缓缓的单膝跪下。  
“你不舒服吗？”感觉到好像确实有点不对头，他压制着自己的怒火，尽量语气平和的问道。  
Obiwan说不出话，他怀疑可能那些面包不够新鲜，或者牛奶掺了什么脏东西。  
C3po嘎吱嘎吱的快步走过来，他的光线扫描了一圈人类的身体，然后发出一声小小的惊呼。  
“上帝啊，Master Vader。Obiwan少爷怀孕了。”

“还是不行吗？”Ventress问道，她带着一块非常可笑的湿头巾，在炎热的星球上获得一点清凉。  
Quinlan比她更惨一些，浓密的头发让他在此刻更受折磨。“我们一旦接近就会受到那些机器人的攻击。目前的形式无法更加接近。”  
“Qui-Gon都离开了。”Hando抱着胳膊站在后面，“也许我们也应该撤退。除了那些肉体表演，根本什么有用的东西都没看到。”  
“我有感觉，Obiwan是受到了胁迫。”Quinlan认真的说道。  
“如果连Qui-Gon都认为不是，我们还能做什么？”Hando问道“带着他在宇宙里流浪吗？相信我，两天他自己就会跑回来。”  
Ventress的表情是扭曲的，她透过望远镜越看越觉得奇怪。“胁迫他？“  
窗户里站在一边少年疯狂的将各种能抓到的物体扔到对面，不太灵活的金色机器人被砸倒在地，Ahsoka拽着Vader的披风裹着自己的脑袋，小心翼翼的躲在他身后。过来一小会，Vader才走过去抓住了闹脾气的Obiwan，牢牢的按在怀里轻柔的抚摸安慰。  
“我倒觉得他才是主人。”Ventress冷哼，“根本没什么好担心的。”

纳布，阳光明媚的玫瑰花拱门下。  
一场不那么盛大却集聚了帝国和共和国高层的婚礼。  
Padme激动的几乎快要哭泣，她握着洁白的花束混身颤抖。“哦，Ani，我亲爱的ani终于结婚了。”  
Qui-Gon站在她身边，即使没有这个姑娘看上去那么兴奋，他的情绪一点都不比她平静。Obiwan，他心爱的Obiwan终于找到了值得依靠的伴侣，Qui-Gon看着那个带着黑色盔甲的身影，不住的感叹。像每个老父亲一样，他的高兴充满了难以言喻的心酸。Obiwan可以不结婚的，继续留在自己身边，永远做个天真快乐的孩子。Qui-Gon调整了一下呼吸，很快将这种自私的想法按下去，虽然奇怪了一点，但Vader总归是个温柔又负责人的丈夫，他对这个Alpha充满了信心。  
这桩政治联姻，也没有那么恐怖，Qui-Gon撇了一眼坐在前排椅子上的皇帝，简直萎缩的像个奸笑的土豆。  
Palpatine身后不断的有人凑过来交谈，那个红着脸的maul从他的左耳移动到右耳，盯着Obiwan絮絮叨叨个不停，皇帝不得不用拐杖把他捅回到自己的座位里。  
Qui-Gon默默的叹了口气，不论他有多么阴险的目的，至少Obiwan，真的有人照顾。  
“哦，Obiwan，我可怜的Obiwan。”Dooku忍不住小声念叨，他盯着那个身穿白色婚纱的身影，多么可爱乖巧的孩子，简直每个点都合自己的心意。他不能理解Qui-Gon对Vader的期待，只觉得自己捧在手心里的宝贝掉进了泥巴里。  
“算了吧，他都已经怀孕六个月了。”Ventress在他身后冷哼，“你还想怎么样？”  
“Obiwan可以找到更好的。”Dooku恶狠狠的说道，他凌厉的目光瞪着Vader，随时准备喊出他不愿意。  
Hando一直摸着下巴，仔细观察着那对站在神职人员面前的新人，他难得的正经，“我还是觉得很奇怪。”  
“我以为只有我一个。”Quinlan立刻说道。“我一直没有机会接近他，但看上去非常奇怪。”  
“不让我们靠近他。”Hando跟quinlan意味深长的对视了一眼。  
Obiwan顺从的低着头，面纱下看不出他的表情。当那段古老又绵长的经文结束，神圣的手掌代表神的赐福，举过他们的头顶。  
站在yoda大师身后的ahsoka好奇的伸长了脖子，想看他们如何隔着面具接吻。但她没有成功，比她更加好奇的yoda站到了椅子上，挡住了她的视线。  
宣布他们正式结为夫夫之后，草坪上充满了喧闹的礼炮声，喷撒在空中的彩带和花瓣，混合着四面八方的口哨和鼓掌声。   
Ahsoka不得不跳起来，在一团混乱的祝贺声中左右摇晃，穿过人们的身体缝隙来回张望。但她只看到了两只握在一起的手，这对新婚夫夫拥抱在一起。

穆斯塔法，持久浓重的黑夜。  
走廊里的机器人安静地滑动，不时发出轻微的电子响声。  
卧室的清新温暖的人造风，吹动少年柔软弹动的发卷，让Obiwan的耳朵痒的不行。  
被子下的身体更是一丝不挂，逐渐变得浑圆多汁的双乳随着他轻巧的呼吸不住地上下起伏。在梦中柔软温暖脑袋贴着Vader的胳膊轻轻磨蹭，翘挺的臀部无意地顶在了Alpha的小腹。  
本来就没有熟睡的人，此时被怀里这无意识的勾引给弄得起了反应，Vader沉吟着睁开了双眼，有些好笑地看向怀里还在沉眠的少年。从他的角度恰好能够将被子下两点粉色的乳尖，娇嫩的红唇不自觉地颤动了几下。  
他扶着Obiwan的下颚，嘴唇依恋地磨蹭起柔软的耳朵，光滑细嫩的脖颈，在洁白柔软的肌肤上留下了一个又一个粉色的吻痕。  
“呜……”  
Obiwan不自觉地呜咽起来，虽然耳朵不再那么痒，却有点热的发麻，仿佛感觉自己被舔弄一样，少年皱眉躲入了Vader的怀里又找了个舒服的位置睡起来，浑然不知道自己正是被这个Alpha骚扰。  
Vader看着怀里的人忍不住低声笑起来。  
“别，别动……痒……”  
感受到大腿根部被手轻柔地揉捏，Obiwan夹着腿喘息着呻吟起来。却又因为小屁股不断的扭动让Alpha胯间的阴茎又涨大了一圈。  
手掌有些惩罚意味地用轻轻拍一下Obiwan的屁股，随即便是强硬地将滑入了柔软光滑的臀沟。  
“醒了吗？”  
“呀！……有，有东西！Master。”  
这一下Obiwan不得不醒了过来，睁开了湿漉漉的双眼无助地看着Vader，颇有些委屈地抱住了Alpha的脖颈，寻求他的帮助和庇护。  
“嗯，什么东西在摸你？”  
Vader明知故问地盯着怀里的少年，一下子把没彻底睡醒Obiwan给问得有些蒙了，他轻轻的夹紧双腿用细腻温热的肌肤感受着究竟是什么东西。  
“手指……啊，是，是Master的。”  
Obiwan咬唇努力地感受了半天，才恍然发现正在被欺负，顿时睡意全无，反而是委屈地用脸蛋蹭起了Vader的脸颊。  
体内慢慢升起的躁动和欲望让他搂着Vader的脖颈情不自禁地低下了头，却被含住耳垂细细啃咬起来，顿时喘息连连。  
“喜欢被Master这样摸吗？”Vader低声逼问着怀里的人，搂着腰肢的手越收越近，把Obiwan整个人都锁在自己怀里。  
“我不知道……”听见这个问题，Obiwan慌忙地侧开头躲避，下一秒就按着后脑强迫对视那双炙热危险的眼睛，丝毫没有逃开的机会。少年抽泣起来，湿漉漉的眼神迷茫而又带着几分可爱。  
“告诉我，Obiwan。你喜欢我吗？”  
在这样威胁性的眼神下，Obiwan很快败下阵来，他费力的挣扎了一下不灵话的身体，自暴自弃地连说了好几声喜欢，Vader才心满意自地放开了怀里的人。  
“Master总是欺负我……我们都已经结婚了。”  
Obiwan委屈又害羞，不论是身体还是名誉上，他都已经是Vader的Omega了，可是这个人还是不满足，总是要逼问自己会不会离开他，好像即使怀孕也不让他放心。  
他轻喘着被Vader扶着腰轻轻放倒在了床上，轻柔地抬起了白嫩的双腿。情动地Alpha抚摸着孕夫臌胀滑嫩的腰肢，缓缓地将已经勃起的阴茎推入了Obiwan的腿间柔软湿滑的小穴。  
“好大……呜，慢点！”  
Obiwan颤抖着弓起身子，手指不自觉的抓住了床单，明明已经被进入过多次，却还是无法彻底习惯Alpha粗壮的性器，每每被捅进都有种要被弄坏的错觉。  
原本窄小紧闭的小口，此刻已经被撑大成了一个圆形，蠕动着将粗壮的光滑的阴茎吞入体内，粘稠的液体不断地滑落，打湿了两人身下的床单。  
“停……停一下，啊，Master。”  
Vader非但没有慢下来，反而是低喘着用双手拨开两瓣臀肉，继续又深又狠地抽送起来。  
很快床上便是又传来了少年甜腻的抽泣呻吟以及情色的水声。  
Vader俯下身，小心的亲吻Obiwan的嘴唇，一手一颗用手指夹住少年的乳头揉捏。  
“啊！嗯哈……别，别摸了……，Master，我不知道……啊”  
Obiwan喘息着，不断的摇晃，看着胸前不大的乳峰被大手牢牢握住，来回搓动着颤抖，一点点洁白奶滴更是从乳头顶端挤出来下来，粘在手指上色情而又淫靡。  
“大了好多，颜色变红了。”  
Vader仔细地回想着这些日子来Obiwan胸部的变化，说的少年恨不得遮住自己的耳朵，然而弱点又已经被Alpha牢牢抓住，根本无法躲避，只能被迫听他在自己耳旁点评。  
“唔……怀孕，本来就会变大……”Obiwan羞耻地解释起来，他无助的扭动，孕期Omega对性和信息素的渴望让他急切的需要Vader的给予。  
正当Vader故意慢慢的抽动，戏弄羞涩的少年，不慌不忙撩拨他的情欲，床边的通讯器突然响了起来，看见显示屏上显示Qui-Gon的名字，整个房间都安静了下来。  
Obiwan本能地推开身上的Alpha，急忙从床上爬过去抓过通讯器，在按下开关的那一刻才想起来了什么，紧张地回头看了一眼Vader。正在兴头上却被推开的Alpha，眼里几乎是喷射的怒火，惊的他直哆嗦。  
“我，我可以接么？Master”  
Obiwan嗫嚅着有些无助地问道，眼睛里又是哀求又是害怕，咬着下唇快要哭出来的模样。  
Vader一把从他手里夺过通讯器，按下接听键。  
“Master Qui-Gon。”  
Obiwan乖巧的坐在一边，拉过被子盖住自己赤裸的下体，用眼睛从睫毛下斜着Vader的表情。  
“Vader大人，Obiwan起来了吗？”Qui-Gon柔和低沉的嗓音引得Obiwan频频撇向通讯器。  
“刚刚起床。”  
Qui-Gon这时才发觉声音有些怪异，这就是Vader的本音吗？Qui-Gon觉得有点好笑，听上去也是个年纪并不大孩子。  
两人絮絮叨叨的说着孕夫需要注意的事项和身体反应。  
Obiwan的心几乎一直提着，生怕Qui-Gon说出那些让Vader愤怒的话语。  
“Obiwan说你要去外环，没法一起过来，我很遗憾。”  
Qui-Gon这边刚刚说完，Vader的眼睛危险斜向一边的少年，吓得Obiwan抓起被子捂住了半边脸。  
“什么，他再说什么，我不记得了……那个，Master……”  
Obiwan小声慌乱地想要否认，一双淡蓝色的眼睛无辜单纯，四下乱转。  
“我很抱歉”Vader冷冰冰的说道，“其实Obiwan一个人过去我不是很放心，毕竟孩子们已经快到预产期了！”  
他的话一说完，Obiwan整个脸色都白了，根本不敢看身旁人的表情。Vader面无表情地将手探入被子，摸索着分开夹紧的双腿，深入刚刚艹弄到柔软湿润的肉穴内恶意地抽动起来。  
“呜……”  
Obiwan忍不住呻吟起来，却又在下一秒捂住了嘴，拼命地想要压抑住身体的淫乱反应。  
“我也很担忧，”Qui-Gon轻轻的叹了口气，“但dooku伯爵非常希望Obiwan能过来。”  
“啊……咿呀，不，不行……”  
Obiwan忍受不了地尖叫起来，根本不敢想象自己在Qui-Gon和Vader说话的同时被玩弄身体。不论心理上再如何纠结羞耻，被Alpha开发到成熟敏感的身子也已经无法抑制地兴奋，这种荒唐禁忌错位感反而成了最好的催情药剂，使得Obiwan腿间很快分泌出了粘稠的汁水。搅拌的手指带出了淋漓的水声，混合着少年哭泣的呻吟，电话那头的Qui-Gon很快察觉到了Obiwan的声音。  
“Obiwan？”  
“他过来了。”Vader一下把通讯器塞到他手里，另一只手也摸到他的腰间，扶着Obiwan鼓起的肚子让他不能随意挣扎。  
“呜……别，别这样……Master”  
少年被抵住腰托起双腿，腿间的嫩穴瞬间被滚烫粗壮的阴茎缓缓顶了进去，无助地双手努力撑在床上保持着身体的平衡。通讯器掉在他胸前，闪动着红灯。  
“Obiwan，你都收拾好了吗？”  
Qui-Gon怕是做梦也没想到，自己乖巧听话的Obiwan正在另一头被人扶着腰，顶在床头肆意抽送。  
“已经，已经，好了……呜！”  
Obiwan眼睁睁地看着Vader托着自己的屁股一次比一次凶狠地撞入自己的花穴里面，汁水四溅整个后穴被撑的无法闭合白色的液体顺着结合处滑落。  
无论他如何拉着Vader的手腕呜咽着哀求，Alpha丝毫都没有停下来的意思，甚至在Obiwan因为紧张变得格外紧致的嫩穴里深深地抽送着，回回都几乎能够顶到因为怀孕而密闭的腔口。  
“告诉他，你不会去了。”Vader咬着牙恶狠狠的说道，他狠狠的顶了两下，磨蹭的Obiwan摇着头长大了嘴巴，快要无法呼吸。  
“Obiwan？“Qui-Gon对这边沉默有点疑惑。  
“是，Dooku，啊，Dooku伯爵的生日。“Obiwan小声的哀求。  
“那个老家伙看上去还能活一百多年。“Vader凶道，”何必急着去看他。”  
Qui-Gon听到了这句话，他尴尬的咳嗦了一下。把吓了Vader一跳。  
Obiwan此时根本无暇顾及通化，他整个人都被体内酸软饥渴的内壁和胸前溢奶失禁般的刺激折磨得浑身发软，颤抖着倒在了床头的枕头上，隆起的小腹随着两人的动作来回摇晃，将通讯器晃掉在了床上。  
“我也很想念Obiwan。”Qui-Gon忍不住说道，“不要担心，Vader大人，宴会结束我会亲自把他送回去。”  
Vader也忍住了喘息和心中翻腾的情绪，托着Obiwan的两条长腿，凶狠无比地给他带来一波又一波无法承受的极致快感，却又每每在少年快要高潮射精痉挛的时候突然拔出体外，让委屈的Omega抽泣着迷茫地夹紧双腿磨蹭起来。  
“我知道了，Master Qui-Gon。”得到岳父的保障，Vader的紧张稍稍平息了一点。  
Obiwan不知道他们后来说了什么，也不知道通讯器是什么时候挂断的。次数渐多，他已经快被这种回回从巅峰摔落的行为逼疯了，每次都试图收缩小穴留住自己体内的阴茎，饱满的吮吸感让Vader爽得说不出话来，只是看着胯下人美丽淫荡的模样就越发的想要逼着他跟自己一起到达极限。  
不管Obiwan如何凄惨的哀求和讨饶，他都固执地一次次把Omega抛向快感的高潮后又突然抽身而退。  
“呜……求求你了！Master，别这样……给我，啊，Master，给我，好不好！”  
Obiwan从来都没有在清醒的状态下体会过这种淫乱灼身的滋味，身体中渐渐欲求不满，对于高潮的渴望几乎压倒了一切念头，他需要自己的Alpha，根本无法离开他那种让人沉醉的味道，和有力手臂的抚摸，顺着他的大腿摸过后腰，在顺势揉动柔软的胸部，按压着身体中无从释放的欲火。  
双腿快要被Alpha拉成一条直线，回回都又狠又深地顶入，根本没有顾忌怀孕的意味，却成功地让Obiwan享受到了极致的快感滋味，整个人都迷乱地扭动起了腰肢，抓着床单的双手也无助地抽搐紧握。  
“你必须回到我身边！”Vader地吼道，“Obiwan，我发誓，你永远也不会离开我！”   
在过度放纵，几近痛苦的快感中，Obiwan整个人都已经哭得泪眼朦胧，口水顺着他鲜红的嘴角流到耳后，胸前的奶水缓缓流淌到身侧。  
他感觉到Vader的头凑到自己胸前，嘴唇带来的有力吮吸，似乎一下将他整个灵魂都被掏空，顺着乳头失禁的快感，就着香甜的暖流，让他瞬间后颈发麻，混身颤抖。  
Vader低笑了两声，啧啧嘴品尝着Omega微薄甜美的乳汁，越用力的吮吸，随着奶水流到嘴里，内腔里喷出接连不断的热流。被浇灌到舒适的Alpha着抱着怀里的人，直接将下体全部送入了Obiwan的腿间肉穴里，吓得少年瞪大了眼睛颤抖着高潮。  
“不行，Master，已经……”  
Obiwan失神地呢喃着，已经到了极限的身体也随之微微颤抖，被紧紧搂在怀里，被一种和刚刚截然不同的温柔细细磨蹭着脸颊亲吻他微闭的眼睛。  
看着漆黑的天花板，Obiwan的心慢慢落回了胸腔里，他脱力地躺在床上，手指下意识的摸索着Vader坚硬湿热的卷发。  
他从迷乱中找回心绪的时候，原本性爱带来的轻松而又甜蜜的氛围荡然无存，取而代之的是欺骗和被骗的味道，让他有种无法承受，也不愿意去面对的滋味。  
Vader的心跳回荡在自己的脑海里，想到要暂时与Obiwan分离，他还是没舍得放开自己的Omega，在亲昵的摩挲后又慢慢地动起，来了一次。  
这次Obiwan被抱着一直哭个不停，呻吟也彻底放开了，终于在高潮的时候紧紧抱住了他的Alpha，抽泣着将精水射了出来，Vader想扶起他，生怕压倒鼓起的肚子。  
少年却还是不愿意放手地搂住他的脖子，将脑袋埋在他肩膀上磨蹭。

“那个傻瓜一点都没有怀疑，他已经取出了那个该死的控制器。”Obiwan嘴里叼着一根烟，这让他的声音听上去呜呜邪咽十分含糊。他摸着自己还有些痛的后颈，淡蓝色的眼睛眯起来，享受着尼古丁带来的刺激和愉悦。  
Ventress面色扭曲，非常不认同的看着他。  
“你怀孕了，Obiwan。”  
“宝贝，相信我能看到。这两个小家伙让我连鞋都穿不上。”Obiwan无所谓的抖抖腿，潇洒的向后瘫在沙发上，他扬起头缓缓的从嘴唇里吐出灰色的烟气，眸子沉醉在摇曳消散的轻薄烟雾中。  
“所以你打算怎么办？我们都在外面瞎逛了快一个月了。”Hando根本不敢靠前，他抱着胳膊躲的很远，生理本能提醒他远离孕夫这种危险生物。  
“先找个地方藏起来。”Obiwan挑起眉拍了两下肚子，心理总觉得说不出的异样，他最近常常能感觉到他们在里面动弹，有其他生物在体内的的感觉，有一点恐惧，有一点怪异，还有一点点不合时宜的温暖。  
“然后想办法拿掉他们。”  
飞船驾驶位quinlan吓了一跳，他知道Obiwan一向没心没肺的可以，但是在孩子这个问题上，还是不敢相信他说了什么。  
“拿掉他们？Obiwan，他们都快出生了！”  
Ventress皱眉，她看着Obiwan费力的翘起左腿搭在右膝上，依然还想摆出过去轻松自得的模样。  
“不能为了孩子放弃性爱自由，“Obiwan竖起夹烟的手指得意的摆了两下，虚张声势道“Anakin真的好烦，他把我关在穆斯塔法一直哀求我跟他结婚。真讨厌，要不是有孩子他还是不会放我一个人出门。”  
站在旁边的三个人交换了眼神，显然并不相信这种说辞。  
“没想到一个被我推进岩浆里的人还会这么痴情。“Obiwan也有些心虚，但被当作奴隶对待的那种事情显然并不值得吹嘘，他咳了一下，继续瞎编道“他每天都跪在我身边哀求我回心转意。不过看在他的身体用起来还不错，我就委屈一下跟他结婚了。”  
Hando的嘴唇动了动，想说什么，但是很快憋了回去。  
“他看上去挺不错，你为什么还要离开他？“Quinlan说道。  
“他真的好烦，“Obiwan皱起眉，把烟头捏在掌心里掐灭“总觉得可以拥有我的一切，明明是个比我还小的混蛋。”  
“你确实不该抽烟。”Ventress从他嘴里揪下了另一根烟扔在地上。  
“我要跟他离婚，拿掉这两个孩子。”Obiwan放松下来，把长发撩起来搭在一侧肩头，怀孕后的Omega看上去饱满绵软了许多，他的下颚和肩线都变得更加圆润可爱，充满了即将作为母亲的温柔。  
“共和国不会同意的，Obiwan。这是政治联姻，牵涉到了很多——”  
“Qui-Gon会同意的！”Obiwan立刻反驳道，“我要告诉他Anakin做了多么过分的事！他简直把我当作性奴一样对待！还强制让我受——”他说到一半，脸色突然变白，挥舞的手指僵在半空。  
“说漏嘴了。”Hando有些幸灾乐祸的讥讽道“我就知道那个家伙不会那么好心买下你。”  
“要是我被推到岩浆里，他可能更惨。”Quinlan啧啧舌。“不过共和国和帝国在整个银河系发出了通告，我们能藏到哪里？”  
“Obiwan？！”Ventress最先发现了不对劲，她看到深色的印痕在Obiwan的裤子上慢慢扩展，然后再皮质的沙发上流下水痕。  
“这是什么？！”两个Alpha同时闻道了空气中爆炸的味道，由于生理性的恐慌愣在当场。  
Obiwan僵硬缓慢的低下头，他的眼睛里瞬间涌出泪光，害怕的甚至无法喊叫，只有小声的呢喃。  
“来不及了，孩子——就要出来了。”  
Ventress和quinlan同时把hando推向前。  
“你们干什么？”Hando大喊起来，他生怕踩到地上的液体，吓的不断的乱跳。  
“给他接生！“Ventress理所当然的说道，“你是个beta。”  
“在这对Omega无知这点上，我跟你们没有任何区别。”Hando紧张的说道。  
三个人手足无措，呆滞的看着Omega疼痛到蜷缩在沙发上。  
“我要死了。”Obiwan突然伸手抓住了身边的ventress，惊慌的Alpha发现自己竟然无法挣脱，他沙哑的声音从牙缝里挤出来。  
“都是你，都是你害我——”

空气里传来熟悉的味道，是Jar Jar又烧焦了咖啡。  
Obiwan闭着眼睛露出来一点疲惫的微笑。他隐约感觉回到了家里，中午起床就可以跑去Qui-Gon的书房里，依偎在他身边随意的挑选新型号的飞行艇。  
下午就会收到好友的邀请，参加不完的宴会，说不完的笑话，玻璃银器碰撞的清脆声音，觥筹交错，灯火闪烁的大厅里，涌动的暧昧和做作挑逗来回来去。  
他可以穿着时髦的礼服，优雅迷人的穿过人群，最漂亮的Omega，共和国最耀眼的明星。  
但很快，这样平静的幻想被打破。他隐约听见婴儿的哭声，将他从喧闹的世界里拉回来。  
Obiwan皱起眉，想伸手用枕头捂住耳朵，但却无法移动自己的身体。  
“Obiwan。”是Qui-Gon的声音，在梦里呼唤他的名字。  
少年向着声音的方向扬起头，挣扎着缓缓张开眼睛，果然是Qui-Gon坐在他床边，像过多很多个早晨一样，温柔爱恋的抚摸他的脑袋。  
Obiwan暗自松口气，他感觉自己做了一场好长的梦，说不出是痛苦还是眷恋。  
“Qui-Gon，我做了个梦。“少年小声的嘟囔道。  
“醒来就好。”Qui-Gon抚摸着苍白的脸蛋，又心疼又无奈。  
孩子的哭声越来越大，Obiwan不耐烦的张开眼睛，四下张望。他突然吓了一跳，撑着胳膊爬起来。  
“我在哪里？“他突然意识到那并不是梦境，而是真实的，两个带着奶味哭泣的婴儿被放到他怀里。  
“小心。”Qui-Gon叹了口气，狠狠心，大声说道“你实在太任性，Obiwan，你究竟知不知道这样做有多危险？！”  
Obiwan看着他，不明所以，眉尾都耷拉下来，看上去十分可怜无助。  
Qui-Gon扭过头，不断告诉自己不能被这样的画面打动，Windu说的很对，再继续纵容这种肆无忌惮的任性只会害了Obiwan。  
他看向远远站在墙边望天的三个人，以Ventress为首，看上去一个比一个不靠谱。就是因为天天跟这样的小伙伴在一起，Obiwan才会变得这么顽劣。  
“Vader很担心你和孩子。”Qui-Gon皱起眉说道，“你要在穆斯塔法好好静养。”  
“我不要！”Obiwan立刻大叫起来，生理的本能让他抱紧了怀里的孩子，急忙拉住Qui-Gon的衣角“不要让我留在这里！”他的眼睛惊慌的乱晃，  
“他会杀了我的，Qui-Gon，你不知道他会杀了我！”  
“Obiwan！”Qui-Gon一把甩开了他的手指，虽然心疼的都能感觉到真实的痛楚，Qui-Gon还是握起拳将那种感觉压制下去。  
“你已经做了母亲了，不能再这样任性！”  
“不是的，”Obiwan焦急的大叫起来，他指着站在墙边的人“我真的没有说谎！他真的虐待的我好惨——”  
Qui-Gon看过去，三个人紧忙齐齐的摇头。他无奈的叹口气，对Obiwan这样无厘头的行为有些疲惫。  
“Master Qui-Gon，Vader大人来了。”Ahsoka凑过来，小声说道。  
Obiwan的手颤抖了一下，呆楞的看着C3PO走过来，将孩子从他怀里抱走。  
“好好休息。”Qui-Gon柔声说道，他给了自己恐惧的宝贝一个安慰的亲吻，“Vader只是很担心你，他不会伤害你。”  
Obiwan握着他的手腕，只能感觉到温暖坚毅的强大依靠从自己身边抽离。  
“Master Qui-Gon”Vader走进来，隔着面具Obiwan还没有感觉那么恐惧。  
屋子里的人纷纷离开，Obiwan注意到Vader的目光，紧盯着畏缩躲闪的Hando，他心里一惊，急忙低下头和愤怒至极甚至已经平静沉默的Alpha独自待在屋子里。  
寂静，僵硬，他听到Vader拆下了金属外壳。  
一只黑色的手掌对着他伸了过来，耐心，顽固，充满威胁的隐喻。  
Obiwan慢慢的将自己洁白柔软的小手贴在Vader的手心里。  
他抬起头，可怜兮兮的泪光颤动着看着Vader微笑低垂的眼睛。他很英俊，坚硬的曲线勾勒出精状结实的轮廓。  
“Master，我——”  
“你永远不会听话。”Vader轻柔的翻动了两下他柔软的小手，贴在自己冰冷的嘴唇上亲吻。  
“欺骗我，不断跟其他的Alpha的上床，甚至还想带着我的孩子，离开我。”  
Obiwan淡蓝色的瞳孔瞬间扩散，他想说话，但混身的肌肉全部脱离了精神的掌控。后知后觉的痛，顺着后颈，向下蔓延，扩散到全身所有的骨骼。  
“我说过，“温柔的手，抚摸着他颈后注射过药物的腺体，Vader笑的非常温柔满足，就像第一次，在宴会的楼梯上见到他那样。  
惊艳，爱慕，充满了对靠近的祈求和憧憬。  
“为了留住你。我什么都肯做。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个月不写了，  
> 所以匆匆忙忙把这个结尾。
> 
> 大家五月见了


End file.
